Zootopia animash
by bsmith1138
Summary: In the city of Zootopia 3 months after the night howler case nick and Judy find are sent to a old abandoned military base and a human saves them. Now join nick and Judy as they both go into something way bigger than themselves
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Hi I am kinda new to this so It may not be very good. This is a story about judy and nick and there love life and what happens when a human turns up after 2,000 years and a war starts. I will upload when I can which may be every week but no promises. Also comment and tell me what you want to have me put on here. This has been rated T so have at it.

Nicks apartment

Judy woke up in a daze and with a horrible head ache. She tried to remember what happened the night before but couldn't remember anything. She lay back down and looked over at the window

 _I hope it's my day off_ she thought _I really don't want to be late for work._

Hopping out of bed she looked on the floor and then realized this wasn't her apartment. She slowly tip towed Outside the bedroom and look around. She didn't know who's apartment this was but it was awesome looking.

"Admiring the decorating you helped me with?"

She turned around with a pistol in her hand and saw nick smiling at her

"nick what the hell?! What happened last night I can't remember a thing?" Judy asked

Nick walks over to his cabinet pulls out two pills and hands them to judy.

"Well for one these pills will help with the hangover. two the police where having a retirement party for chief bogo last night. You had 3 mugs of beer 7 shots of carrot vodka and a bottle of rum. I was as surprised as everyone else when you kept wanting drinks." Nick said

"Why did you bring me back here my apartment would have been better." Asked Judy

"Well carrots I also had a few drinks and can tell when I am getting to drunk to drive so we walked here because it was closer. If we would have walked to your apartment we would have passed out on the side walk and who knows what might have happened."

Judy gave nick a concerned look "who will be taking over for the chief?"

"Mayor Lion heart has appointed mike wasowski to be in charge. He has been on the force for over 35 years. He always wanted to be in charge." As soon as nick finished a leopard came on the screen on the tv as a police alert came on.

"Hey clawhauser what is it?" nick asked

"The new chief wants both of you here now. He says he needs to talk to you and looks very angry." Replied clawhauser

Judy groaned "Clawhauser please tell the chief that I have a horrible hangover from last night and cannot attend the meeting"

Suddenly a old rhino came onto the screen " I don't care if you have a hangover unless you are sick or are dying or have a family emergency you will come in when I order you to and I am ordering you both to come into the station NOW!" with the last shout the screen went blank

Nick "well he is a lot more grumpy than bogo was."

Judy just looked at him " do you have my uniform?"

" yah it's on the dresser in the spare bedroom. Hurry or we can get in BIG trouble"

Nick said as he himself escaped to his room to get into his uniform.

At the police station

Nick and Judy both come running in and go straight to the chiefs office.

"Please both of you sit down. I understand that you are the two that solved the night howler case last spring is that right?" the old rhino asked

"yes sir Nick and I solved the case together." Judy replied while sitting up straight and trying to look tough.

"Well The Old chief never gave you a promotion. But I am going to. You both solved a case that I thought was unsolvable. You have impressed me and that is why my first order of business is going to promote you both to detective. Congratulations Detective Wilde and Detective Hopps." As if this was a big plan a young tiger came in with two brand new badges for the pair.

Both Nick and Judy sat there slacked jawed not believing what they just hear. But they both grabbed there badges and where about to head out when the rhino stopped them

"I have a case for both of you" he bellowed " Some hikers reported a old shack about 5 miles from zootopia. It is in dense forest but it is in the hills. We believe that this may be the hide out for the recently escaped porcupine team that escaped there prison 2 weeks ago. I need you both to check the place out."

They both replied with a yes sir and ran out and got into their car. Nick put the car in first gear and they headed towards the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Judy pull up to an old chain fence that had a sign that was to rusted to read.

"I wonder what's in there" Judy said while putting on her Kevlar vest

"Well the only word I can make out is _U.S. Army_ which I have no idea what that is." Nick says as he Loads his Ar-15 "alright carrots let's check the place out"

Both get out of the car and go into the forest

"Nick I don't like this at all the trees seem to be….off" Judy said with a concerned look

"Well this is a old forest and nobody has been up here for….wait I smell something" nick says as he starts sniffing the air

"And I hear something weird" said Judy as her ears twitched

Nick signals her to follow him and he slowly moves towards a opening

"Whoa carrots come look at this"

"What is it?" just asks as she runs up but stops dead in her tracks "What the hell is that?"

"It looks to be a bunker and look prison police cars. The prison escapees most have come here. But why? Come on we have to get them." Nick says and then starts running down the hill.

"Hey wait up!" Judy says as she follows him

Nick and Judy silently got up to the door and entered the bunker

Nick starts looking around and sees weapons "hey Judy looks at these rifles. I have never seen them before."

Judy walks over and examines them "I haven't either and I know all the weapons, legal and non legal, I have never seen these types."

Commotion and yelling comes from another room and they both head that way but stop in there tracks

"Nick what are those chambers holding…..there are thousands of them."

"Look at these ships Judy these don't look like ours."

Hears yelling coming from below

"Don't drop another crate or you will lose your head."

"Yes boss."

Nick and Judy both look down and see the convicts loading crates into a truck

"Well looks like there back in business again." Judy says with a smirk

"Cotton tail I was going to say that." Runs over to another platform buts a control panel starts beeping

"Hey boss somebody's here." One of the convicts says drawing a pistol

Judy runs over and says "Nick what you did?"

"I didn't do anything it just started be….. Wait a second it says that a thawing process has been remote initiated. One of these containers is starting to thaw. And the thaw time is 30 seconds."

"hey what the hell is that?" the boss asks

"BOSS LOOK COPS ON THE SECOND FLOOR EVERYONE OPEN FIRE!"

Bullets start to hit the metal above them and nick and Judy return fire but are pinned down by a .50 cal machine gun

"Looks like they have a machine gun." Nick says before he tries to fire again

Judy sees a rock sized projectile heading towards them and yells "GRENADE!" as she dives towards nick but sees someone catch the grenade and throw it back

The person the hurls a shield towards the porcupine on the machine gun and jumps down and knocks the rest of the porcupines out and then catches the shield

Nick and judy both walk towards the person with a red white and blue shield on his left arm with guns raised

"Turn around with your hands up." Nick says

The human turns around and then passes out

 **Authors note: sorry for the cliff hanger but yes the rifles and ships where from star wars clone wars and yes the shield is captain Americas shield. I will continue with the story but I would like for more characters and suggestions on what to do. I will even do sex scenes if you want but you must let me know. I don't actually posses the power of the force so I can't read minds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: If anybody at anytime has any questions about the story or its contents or wants me to add something then please let me know. I already have a main story for this but can add in things. Well here is chapter 3.**

Hospital in central zootopia

Doctors are tending to a human in the room while Nick, Judy and chief wade are talking

" Explain to me again how the both of you found him."

"Chief we went to where the hiker reported the old shack only it was a military base." Nick explained "when we entered a bunker the porcupines where loading crates onto a truck. We both were about to engage them in a firefight but a control started to beep out of control."

"Nick tried in vain to get some rounds off towards them bu they had pinned us down. That's when he busted out of a freezing chamber and threw that shield at all of them and kicked some ass sir." As Judy explained this she pointed towards the human and towards the shield.

"Both of you are lucky. The crates that we recovered had weapons that we have never seen before." The chief said still with his arms crossed

A young tiger walks up " we have gotten what we call I.D. tags off of his neck. We now know his name and blood type."

"Why does he have the I.D. tags?" nick asked

"Please ask him yourself. He is awake so go right in." the young tiger has them go inside and they sit next to the human

"Sir we would like to ask a few questions" Judy says while pulling out a notepad "first what is your name?"

"My name is Brian Smith. I have been in cryogenic freezing for over 2000 years. I was a colonel in the Unites states army and fought during the clone wars.."

Judy looks over to nick concerned then back to Brian "Mr. Smith please tell me what were in these crates." As she says this she hands a picture to Brian.

Brains eyes widen and he sits up "These crates contain experimental weapons that the republic loaned the U.S. Army to use. Whoever has them has no idea what they posses."

Judy stands up "thank you for your help." Starts to walk away but her arm is grabbed by Brian as memories shoot through her mind and then she yanks her hand away from him "Wha…What was that?"

"Those where my memories of what those weapons can do. You do not know what while happen if they use them but I do. I can help you find these weapons. That is all I will need to do and I ask for nothing in return."

They nick looks at Judy who is still holding her hand and then to chief.

"We will use your expertise. But we cannot wait for you to be…."

"I didn't need to be brought to a hospital anyway." Brian then rips the IV and cords out of his arm and is changed into his uniform in a flash. He then grabs the shield and starts walking out "both of you let's go."

Both of them follow Brian as they exit the hospital and nick and Judy jump into the car.

"Uh are you going to come into the car?"Nick asks

"Please call me Brian and yes I will sit in the car." He climbs in and directs them towards a old industrial city. Nick and Judy both look at each other when they remember this is where Judy apologized to nick. Judies face began to glow read. The car stops and all three get out.

"You won't need to call back up. Both of you follow me inside and keep quiet. They could have motion and sound triggers all over the place."

Both nick and Judy nod and nick pulls the bolt back on his rifle and says "Let's kick some ass."

Judy just smirks and loads her own weapon and they all head towards the door but Brian moves towards a window signaling them to follow him

"What the hell are you doing?" Judy asked still keeping her gun raised

"You think they don't have the front door booby trapped. I could hear the ticking of claw mores before we even got 15 feet from it. The window is much safer here let me help you both in." Brian then cups his hands and nick and Judy use it to get through the window. Brian then climbs in and pulls out a 1911 with ivory grips. Nick and Judy go ahead while Brian covers there six. As they round a corner they see a old rhino inspecting the weapons

"These rifles will do very well. Today two officers brought in a human and said that these rifles where very powerful and experimental. It is good because nobody will know that secret until it is too late. Here is the payment of $250,000 just as I promised." The rhino hands the money to the porcupines and nick and Judy realize who the rhino is.

"No it can't be the chief."Judy said but she covered her mouth when she realized she didn't whisper the sentence.

"They must already be here. You all kill those 3 I will have my arrangement with destiny." With that the rhino took the case onto his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

Nick and Judy both open fire on the porcupines and kill 5 but then 10 more appear out of no-where.

"Nick we can't beat them where trapped." Judy said while trying to hold back tears.

"Judy if we are going to die I must tell you something. I….. I love you. I have from the first time I saw you and I want to say I am sorry for being a jerk." As nick said this a bullet ricochet right above his head and he fired a few rounds and killed 2 more porcupines.

"Nick I love you too." Judy said.

Nick stopped firing and gawked over what Judy had said but then was hit by a bullet in the right shoulder.

"NICK!"Judy screamed and then dove over to him to protect him from the bullets. But what shocked her was that they never came. She opened her eyes and standing before her and nick was Brian holding his hands out like to say stop. But what was even weirder was that the bullets seemed to have stopped in midair before they came to nick and Judy. Then Brian clapped both hands towards the porcupines and Judy watched as all of them fell to the ground dead.

Brian turned around and helped judy get nick towards the door. But before they could a laser of blue went through brains right leg

"ARGH!" Brian said as he fell to the ground

Then the lasers where all over as Judy pulled nick behind a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS FIRING AT US?" Judy screamed at Brian as he got up and took cover

"A Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. Used by heavy clone trooper but experimental to earth." Brian says as he pulls out the shield "Go I will cover you." Then uses the shield to protect Judy as she, with the help of Brian, get nick out of the danger zone. Judy gets nick to safety but sees Brian running back into the warehouse.

"Brian what are you doing?"

Brian puts the shield onto his back and then pulls a hilt off of his belt and then a blue blade comes out of the hilt and brains starts to deflect the lasers. "come on you bastard is this the best you could do?"

"No this is the best I can do." The rhino says and pulls out a rockets launcher and fires.

 **Authors note: Sorry for the cliff hanger but I got some good stuff coming up. I changed the summary so all who see now wont know what is to come. I really want to thank ADutchMarine for giving me some suggestions that seem to have helped me so far. If you want anything to change please PM me and I will try to change it so the story can get better. So until next time see yah :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As the rhino fired the rocket Brian ran to the left and then dove behind a wall. As the rhino reloaded Brian ran out and used his shield to protect him. But when the rhino fired the rocket again it hit the shield sending Brian against the wall.

"You humans were never able to be anything to begin with." The rhino shouted.

But as Brian tried to get up Judy ran over and grabbed the shield and used one of the other crate to jump off of and launched herself at the rhino who was un prepared. Judy then hit the rhino in the face with the shield and bounced of the wall to hit him over the railing but before she did she shouted "THIS IS ZOOTOPIA!" and then kicked him off of the platform after using the wall to launch herself.

The rhino hit the ground with a THUNK and then tried to get up but stopped when somebody put a pistol to the back of his head.

"You where chief bogo's replacement. I never liked him but you are the worst than anybody could ever be."

The rhino looks up and sees nick standing above him. his shoulder had a gauze pad on it and wasn't bleeding very bad anymore.

"You have disgraced the uniform that you wear. I would kill you but you are not worth my time." As soon as he had finished nick pistol whipped the rhino and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Judy jumps down and comes over and hugs nick and then both look over to Brian who has a surprised look on his face

"That was amazing Judy I haven't anybody your size do that"

"Thanks Brian. Oh and here you might want your shield." Judy tosses the shield to Brian who puts it on his back.

"and here is your pistol. Sorry I may have some blood on it."

Brian takes the pistol and puts it in its holster "its ok I never mind. Good job in restraining yourself though. Come on we better get this disgrace back to the ZPD."

"yep you got that right." Judy said as she cuffs the rhino.

Brian then uses the force and places him into their squad vehicle and then jumps into the passenger seat that he had to share with nick. Brian looks over at nicks shoulder at nick looks at brains leg

"You're leg going to be alright?" nick asked

"I'll live. I have survived worse you know."

Judy and nick both look at each other and then back to Brian "like what?" they both ask

"Listen how about I cook a meal for both of you and tell you some old war stories. As you can see I don't have any money from zootopia yet but I can cook a great meal plus I think I still have some wine that was left in my cryogenic chamber."

"Ok I guess we can meet at my place. Judy knows where that is so she can take you." Nick said "plus I have to go get my arm checked out."

"Ok its decided. Let's get this bastard back to the ZPD."

5 minutes later outside the ZPD

"Thanks again Brian for helping us capture him." Judy said

"My pleasure Judy I just couldn't live with thinking what those weapons could do in zootopia in the wrong hands. Just tell me how to get to nicks apartment because I want to change into my other clothes."

"Sure it is apartment 22b Baker Street and you can use the locker room to change."

"Thanks Judy I will see you at nicks apartment in 30 minutes."

Brian walks away and get changed as Judy goes home and gets changed as well. Nick is already at home and waiting for both of them to arrive when the doorbell rings. Nick opens the door and see's Judy in her pink plaid shirt and blue jeans.

"Looking good carrots. Love the shirt."

"Thanks nick how is the shoulder feeling?"

"Doc says I will be fine….. Hey Judy can we talk please."

"Sure nick but can I sit down we have been on our feet all day."

Both sit down on nick's couch

"Judy when we were facing death I told you that I loved you and you told me you loved me. I just wanted to know is that the truth?"

"Nick I never wanted to admit it because I didn't want to ruin our friendship but yes I love you. I didn't figure that out until about a week after the night howler case but when I did I never wanted to say it."

After hearing this nick brought Judy into a kiss which surprised her but she accepted the kiss fully. When the parted to breathe nick was the first to talk.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time."

That only made Judy blush and she was going to say something but they where interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That must be Brian." Nick said as he got up and opened the door. When he opened the door in front of him stood Brian in a crisp U.S. Army dress blue uniform. He had a tan ranger beret on and had something hidden behind his back

"Wow Brian you look good in a uniform." Judy said "What's behind your back?"

"Oh I just bought a cake. I didn't know what to get so I got it half carrot and half blueberry."

When nick heard blueberry he snatched the cake out of brains hands and set it on the table then huddled around it "My precious"

This made Brian chuckle as he walked in and took his jacket and beret off setting them on the table.

" ok let's look what we can have to eat shall we….hmmmmm….. Judy would you like a vegetable soup?"

"That sounds great Brian."

"Ok and nick I see you have some artificial steak. I can cook that for you but I need to know where your pots and pans are."

"They are in the bottom drawer next to dishwasher."

Brian pulls put pans and starts cooking

"So I have a question to ask both of you?" Brian said

"well ask us." Judy said

"Why didn't you and nick look at me I was a freak? The doctors and stuff called me a alien or freak while I was in the hospital why didn't either of you?"

"Well Brian Nick and I didn't want to be rude or make you feel uncomfortable. But I have a question for you what was happened in the warehouse. You where standing there with your hands out like to say top and all the bullets froze in midair. Then you clap your hands at the porcupines and the bullets hit them what did you do?" Judy said

"Well I suppose that is a good question." Brian said as he took out his knife and chopped up the vegetables "What I was using is called the force. It is kinda like telekinesis but better."

"And what was the blue sword thingy you used?" Judy also asked

"That is a light saber. It is the main weapon of a Jedi," As Brian said this he poured the soup into a bowl and handed it to Judy and then put the steak in a frying pan.

"Ok 2 things 1. HE Killed the porcupines?"nick asked

"Yep you didn't see because you where knocked out." Judy said with a smirk

"Ok and 2. Can I see the light saber?"

"I would hand it to you but I don't want you to kill anybody with it."

"Ok fair enough."

Brian then finishes nicks steak and hands it to him and then cleans the dishes and takes out the wine and sits on the floor.

"So you said you would tell us some war stories so tell us."

"Ok the year is 2017 and I am a junior in high school. One day during school the power just goes out. The teachers dismiss us to go home since they couldn't get it fixed. Well the next day I was in my garage tuning up my motorcycle when a friend called me. He told me to go in and turn on the TV. Well the power didn't work so I turned on our generator and when the TV came on it was a news broadcast no matter what station I turned to. It said that America had been invaded by North Korea and Russia. The first thought into my mind was _well were fucked_. But as soon as I snapped out of it I called my friends dad who was a colonel in the U.S. Army. I told him to give me 5 minutes and I would be at the base with volunteers to fight the invading army. Before he could say no I hung up and called all my friends who where in a division that had started up in 2015 called the Youth army. We all got our uniforms on and our weapons. I grabbed my grandfathers AR-15 and all the ammo he hand along with his .22 sniper rifle and all of its ammo and hopped into a humvee that I had bought in 2016. When we all reported we were told to go to the Mississippi river and set up a defense there. Which we did. 2 months after the invasion we were all sitting in our trenches and foxholes when we heard explosions and gun fire becoming louder. 5 minutes later we had U.S. military troops retreating over bridges with the North Koreans and Russians on there heels. I passed the word down to everyone that when the North Koreans and Russians get close to the bridge to open fire on them. As soon as they touched the bridge we opened up. They lost at least 2,000 before 6 minutes passed."

"wow Brian that sounds like hell." Judy said while her eyes were widened.

"Yes it was. For 9 months we held our ground. But one day in may 2018 they charged at us. After we forced them to retreat said to the guy next to me _to hell with this I am taking their position._ So I got up and ran yelling _COME ON BOYS LETS NOT LET THE SLANT EYES AND THE POLAR BEARS TO BEAT US LETS KICK SOME ASS AND TAKE THERE POSITIONS._ After I yelled that I had all my men following me as the North Koreans and Russians looked at us in shock. Yes they did get a few rounds off at us but by that time it was too late. We were already on top of them and where taking their trenched positions. I took down as many as I could but when my clip ran dry I pulled out my 1911 and killed as many as I could. When that clip went dry I pulled out my survival knife and started cutting them down with that. After we forced them to retreat from those positions I ran back and picked up my AR-15, put a new magazine in and opened fire. 3 weeks after that we had them in new Mexico, Columbia, Wyoming and Montana. I was pulled off the line and sent to Washington and was awarded the U.S. Army medal of honor for my action on leading the charge and beating them back."

When Brian finished Nick and Judy just sat there with their mouths open in shock of what they had just heard. Brian just ignores that and looks at his watch

"HOLY SHIT I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR 3 HOURS. I need to find a place to sleep. Hey nick you don't think the owner would mind if I slept up on the roof do you?"

Nick snaps out of shock and says" he wouldn't mind."

With that Brian grabs the two bags he brought and runs up out of the apartment and to the stairs towards the roof.

" well I better get going to nick."Judy says

"I don't want you walking home at 1:00 in the morning. You can sleep here I have the guest bedroom ready."

Judy just think but says "ok I guess that ok."

The two then both head towards the rooms and falls asleep as soon as they hit the pillow

3 hours later

Judy's ears perk up and she jumps from the bed when she hears a loud crash coming from the living room. She grabs her concealed carry from the night stand and slowly opens the door. But as soon as it is open something hits her in the face. As her vision is blurry she can see nick is tied up and feal that she is also being tied up.

"The boss said to not harm them. We must make sure to do that." Said a masked figure

Then creeks are heard and the front door is slammed shut

"What the hell was that?" said another masked figure who was holding a large rifle

"go check it out." Said the first mask figure

The 2nd masked figure walks over to the kitchen but I put on his ass with a loud thunk. The 2nd masked fire then jumps up and walks farther into the dark kitchen. Then a snap and what sounds like a bag of potatoes dropping on the floor. Then out of the darkness comes a knife that firmly plants itself into the shoulder of the 1st masked figure who lets go of the tied up judy with a scream. Then a blur is seen an then a spray of red as the 1st masked figure falls to the ground holding his throat as it sprays out blood. Then judy is untied and so is nick. As soon as judy looks up she sees brian in shorts no shirt holding a red knife with blood all over him.

 **So yeah this is how this chapter is going to end. I will upload more but right now I am also busy getting ready for a river trip in 2 weekends. So for the weekend of june 10** **th** **I will not upload anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be mostly a flash back to Brian's time in WWIII.**

3 hours before the events in the apartment

Brian opens the door to the roof and raises a eye brow. There before him was a garden and a plain roof top. But on one side there was a shed. Brian walks over to the shed and breaks the lock with his fist. When Brian opened the door there was a bed, sink, dresser, stove and a fridge all in the shed. Brian unfolded the mattress and then set his clothes on the dresser and then takes out the 1911. He Pulls out the rag and cleaning material from his bag and then cleans the pistol. After cleaning it he put the clip in and chambered a round. Then he took off his dress blues and got on some Michigan sport shorts then laid down. He thought he would need a shirt on but left the shirt off. He then slipped into a great sleep

 _Flashback_

 _Convoy of military trucks pass a sign saying welcome to_ _ **New Mexico**_ _that had bullet holes through it. One truck had the squad known as ghosts. Their radio operator had a hand held radio and they where jamming to music_

 _SONG SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG BY STEVEN 'N' SEAGULLS_

 _Foot thumping becomes more frequent as brains pulls out a banjo and starts playing and the rest pull out other music instruments_

 _Brian "She was the best machine clean she was the best damn woman that I ever seen"_

 _Josh the machine gunner" she had those sightless eyes telling me no lies knocking me out with those American thighs"_

 _Bob the radio operator "taking more than a share had me fighting for air she told me to come but I was already there because the walls started shaking the earth was quaking my mind was aching and we where making you"_

 _Brian" Shook me all night long"_

 _Josh "yeah you shook me all night long"_

 _Bob "working double time on the seduction line she was one of a kind she was mine all mi-"_

 _Explosions rock the truck as the truck and the convoy come to a halt_

 _Brian "Come on move move move they are on our right flank take them out."_

 _Brian and the rest of the convoy open fire as the North Koreans charge. They all reload one after the other but the North Koreans keep coming and coming._

 _Brian "Josh get on the radio tell HQ that the north Koreans have road 32 blocked we cannot allow them to take any more people" after saying that Brian continues to fire_

" _serpent 3 this is ghost 1 we are on road 32 where north Koreans have ambushed us and w-"_

 _And explosion happens next to Brian sending him flying 10 feet to the left. He lands with a thud but gets up and runs over to where he just was and freezes. He was staring at the remains of josh and the radio. He looks around and sees the North Koreans taking prisoners. He charges at one but is hit with a tazer and falls to the ground twitching. A North Korean officer then comes up and knocks Brian out with the butt of his rifle. Brian awakes 2 hours later and is hanging from a large hook the is in between his tied up hands. Around him where 15 of his fellow soldiers and he was the only one left alive. He notices a bloodied knife on the ground and closes his eyes. Then the knife starts to move and makes a beeline straight to the open hand of Brian who then catches the knife and starts to cut the rope but slows when he sees the door open and a North Korean general walks in._

 _NKA General " Lt. Colonel smith I would like to talk to you about the future plans of the U.S. Army in this sector."_

 _Brian starts laughing and then stops " You self righteous communist pig. I will not give you any information at all. You can torture and kill me but I will tell you nothing. You Invade the greatest country on earth and expect us to huddle at your feet for mercy. We will never."_

 _As Brian says this the knife starts to speed up and is getting closer and closer to cutting through the rope_

 _The North Korean General walks over " I will kill you and I will enjoy watching another weak American die like all of the rest will."_

 _Then the rope breaks and Brian drops down and slices the NKA general's jugular who then falls to the ground choking on his own blood. The other two guard raise their AK-47's but Brian throws the knife at one of the soldiers and the knife embeds itself in the skull of the soldier then Brian charges the other guard and then starts to choke him on the ground. When the soldier goes limp Brian grabs all the ammunition he can carry and a AK-47 and walks over to all of the dead soldiers and takes one of there dog tags. Then brian sprints out of the room. While running down a hall way he runs past a radio room. He stops and then goes into the radio room and then shoots the 2 NKA soldiers that where in there and then seats himself at a radio turning it to the ALLIED frequency_

 _Brian "This is Brian smith. Track my current transmission for I am in the middle of a North Korean base I have been captured but am now escaping. I request a airstrike over and out."_

 _With that Brian runs out of the room and then outside of the complex. Brian is deep in the woods when he hears a jet over head and then a explosion. He continues to run until he runs into a convoy of American soldiers who take him back to base._

 _End of flashback_

Brian wakes up with his palms sweaty. He gets up and walks out of the shed and onto the roof. He liked the breeze that he felt but suddenly heard a loud crash come from inside of the building. Brian runs in and grabs his bayonet and runs down stairs. When brian gets closer to the source of the crash he notices a masked figure with a machine gun in the darkness. Brian charges the figure and shove his bayonet through the figures heart. Then brian kicks in the door to the apartment and hides in the shadows. But then notices and red fox and a gray bunny tied up and on the floor with two other masked figure. One approaches brian and he kicks him. Then the masked figure walks into the darkness and brian snaps his neck and he falls to the floor. Brian then throws the bayonet at the last masked figure and it plants itself in his shoulder. As he screams he lets go of a tied up judy and brian charges him and slits his throat. Brian then unties nick and judy and then calls the cops.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: hey i am back. Sorry i was not able to upload due to the river trip. But i am back now and here is the next chapter.**

Judy was sitting next to nick with a bandage on her head and nick had a splint on his hand. Both had blankets wrapped around them as they watched the remains of the attackers being hauled away in body bags. Brian was talking to the ZPD lieutenant about what had happened inside the apartment

"I knew they weren't friendly because they had weapons and were masked and i hadn't have acted officer hopp and wilde would have been kidnapped." brian said as the lieutenant wrote down everything he said.

"Ok thank you ." the lieutenant said as he put away his note pad and took the cuffs off of brian's wrists and walked towards bogo. Brian then walks over to nick and judy to check on them.

"Are you two ok?" he asked while looking at the bandages and the splint.

"Could be better. By that i mean sleeping." nick said with a sarcastic tone

Judy starts to giggle and brian chuckles as he walks over to the medical officer who stares at shock at the human

"So what are their injuries? Brian asks

The officer the snaps out of the shock and says " officer hopps has a slightly fractured skull and officer wilde has a dislocated wrist. We are not able to relocate the wrist without sedating him which means they both will have to go to the hospital."

Just as the officer stops talking a booming voice is heard " CAN I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU?" bogo yelled. Brian walked over to bogo and the two begin to converse

"First off i want to thank you for saving my 2 best officers and for also bringing down the traitor. I knew something was up and pretended to retire. He thought being police cheif meant he was untouchable well the truth is he wasn't. Second is that there have been 3 other attacks like this. And all on other cops. You saved these two so i am putting you in charge of their safety." bogo said

"But sir why trust me. You don't know me or anything so why have me protect them?" Brian asked.

"Because i read your file. I know what you have done, your awards and that the courses you completed. I know that if i need them protected you can do it. You already have twice." and with that bogo tossed a badge at brian. " You are temporarily placed as a police officer until i say otherwise. Where your combat uniform for your police uniform for now until you complete police training." and with that bogo walked away leaving brian standing there with a shocked look.

Brian then walked over to the medical officer and asked " Sir do you mind if i accompany you with them to the hospital. I have been ordered to protect both officer hopps and officer wilde."

The medical officer nodded and brian climbed into the back of the ambulance which was big enough to fit a elephant. Then the medical officer climbed in, shut the doors and they drove off towards the hospital.

At the hospital both nick and judy had requested to be put in the same room together because they both would have to stay for at least 14 days because nick had a fractured rib as well as the dislocated wrist. They both enjoyed watching the tv and joking. They even made bets on when brian would leave to go to the restroom or to sleep. But to their surprise brian had only left his position just inside the doorway once to use the restroom and he sleeps in a chair inside of their room. And at nights nick would lean off his be with his good arm and give judy a good night kiss.

4 days go by and both nick and judy are enjoying there time together. It is the middle of the afternoon as nick and judy watch _We Were Soldier_ starring Mel Gibson. It was a movie that brian had brought in for the three to watch and was explaining about the vietnam war and what the movie was about when there was a commotion in the hallway. Brian then got up from his chair and had a hand placed on the flap of his holster. But just as he reached the door a wave of bunnies made him disappear and when the bunnies all flow in they are followed by two older bunnies who head straight to judy's bedside.

"Oh judy we are so glad you are safe. We are so sorry that we weren't able to get here sooner but we had been taking a vacation in the outback when we got the call." Bonnie said

" i must thank you for saving our daughter. We are eternally in your debt." Stu said

"Well Mr. Hopps i didn't save her. Truth be told i tried fighting off one of the attackers but they hit me with a frying pan and had me tied up. It was Mr. Smith you saved the both of us. If he wasn't there then we would both be missing right now." Nick said as he pointed to a human being "attacked" by all of the bunnies.

"Both stu and bonnie look at each other nervously and then say "Kids can you please leave alone."

The small bunnies immediantly got off of brian and went behind the mother and father watching the movie that was still playing on the tv.

"Thank for that Mr. and Mrs. Hopps and please call me Brian. I am not Mr. Smith yet." Brian said as he got up off the ground.

Stu stood tall and extended his hand for brian to shake which he did.

" - errr brian i would like to thank you for saving our daughter." Stu said.

"Your welcome Mr. Hopps it was the least i could do with them not acting like i was some crazy person."

The three stare at each other for a couple minutes until a explosion from the TV makes stu and bonnie jump and look at the tv and ask "What you you watching?"

"The movie We Were Soldiers. It is based off of the first major battle between the United States and The People of North Vietnam. Its a good movie and we have just started it want to watch with us?" Brian asked as he pulled 2 more seats next to judy's bed. Both Stu and Bonnie sat down and started watching the movie. As it went on more and more stu and bonnie along with everyone else started to get more into the movie. Stu started asking about what vehicles they were using and what weapons and brian would tell him everything. When the Movie ended Stu knew about almost every weapon used during the vietnam war along with vehicles and everything to know about the conflict.

"Brian I would like to know something How do you know so much about the vietnam war? As you told me that happened from 1955 to 1975 and you said you were born in 2000." stu asked as brian put in a more kid friendly show that had gotten mixed up in his DVDs called _Frozen_.

Brian then sat down and said "My grandfather served from 1965 to 1970. He made sergeant in the U.S. Army and was awarded the bronze star for his actions at Kahe sahne during the war. He never talked about it when he came home and never talked about to my grandma, uncle, father, aunt or my aunt. But when i asked he told me. He gave me the inspiration to fight for my country. Sadly on december 23, 2015 he lost his battle with cancer caused by the agent orange. 2 day before christmas he died in a house that he built surrounded by his family. I had watched him wither away for almost 2 years. He told me everything though and to me his was my best friend. When he died a part of me died."

As Brian told them about his grandfather he started to tear up and when he finished he started to cry. Stu felt sorry for even asking and both nick and judy could only sit and understand the loss he had. When brian stopped crying 2 minutes later he pressed play on the remote and then just sat there thinking about him and his grandfather

 _Flashback_

" _Grandpa what is this." a young brian asks while holding a unloaded rifle in his hands_

" _That my grandson is a M16-A1. It is the same one that i used during The Vietnam war. It took me years to track it down and i had to have it worked on so it can only be a single shot and three round burst. I will teach you how to use this rifle one day." Elza says as he takes the rifle from his hands " And one day you will defend your country with it."_

 _End of flashback_

As the movie ended the bunnies along with Stu and Bonnie started to file out of the room while the younger bunnies were singing _let it go_. Both nick and judy had started to hold hands again but brian was hunched over in his chair examining the pistol in his hand

" Hey brian are you ok?" Judy asked

"Yah i am fine. How about you two get some sleep i am going to be up for probably another 2 hours at most." Brian said as he put this pistol back into his holster.

"Ok well goodnight brian." Nick said as he lay down and falls alseep and judy does the same

On the other side of the continent

"Sir our 3 operatives have failed to get the fox and rabbit along with everyone else." said a wolf

"Send the other 5. It will take 11 days for them to get to zootopia by car so they must leave now for there target awaits." the lion says

A screen shows a picture of a rabbit labeled _Rachelle palowski target #7._

 **Author's note: well that was fun. Listen i am just going to say i don't own the movie We Were Soldiers or Frozen. And Spoiler alert Rachelle is a best friend of judy. Right now if anybody wants me to add anything to the story let me know because i can do that for you. So until next time PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

As Nick and Judy leave the hospital followed by Brian. As they exit Nick is stretching his hand and smiling. Judy was carrying a bottle of pain meds for the both of them. As they are walking judy and nick start talking.

"Your wrist seems to feel a lot better."

"Oh it does along with my ribs. Your head seems to be fine as well."

"Well only a little but maybe if you kiss it will feel perfect." judy said while smirking.

As soon as she finished nick looked around and made sure nobody would see and gave Judy a kiss on the head. When he looked at her after the kids her ears where bright pink.

"Can you save the pdf for later please." Brian said as he just stood there with his arms crossed

Both Nick and Judy turned to see Brian as he just stood there staring at them blankly and then he smiles. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Both nick and judy let out a sigh of relief as Brian starts walking to a cross walk. The three make there way to the ZPD building. As they do Brian notices a young female rabbit in a police uniform walking in another crosswalk towards the ZPD building.

But as soon as she is through the cross walk she notices the 3 and comes running over to them.

As soon as judy notices the rabbit she smiles and yells"Rachelle is that you?"

"Yep. After you became a officer I decided that I might give it a shot. I broke 3 of your records at the academy." Rachelle

" well that is great Rachelle. Oh I would like you to meet Nick Wilde and Brian Smith." judy said

Rachelle shakes nicks hand but stops and stares at Brian. Brian just stares back at her with his hand still out for her to shake but his eyes had the look of amazement in them.

"Uh hi my name is Rachelle palowski it is a pleasure to meet you." Rachelle says while shaking Brian's hand. Brian just stares at Rachelle's dark blue eyes.

Man she is buetiful Brian thought. Then all 4 of them started to walk towards the ZPD entrance. But just as they where at the entrance a van pulled up in the street just in front of the building. Brian saw it pull up and when it stopped the door opens to reveal a .50 cal machine gun.

"MACHINE GUN EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Brian yelled judy and nick dove behind a wall but Rachelle didn't move. She just stood in shock staring at the machine gun in the van.

Brian reacted quickly though and grabbed the shield that was on his back ,which he had been carrying around with him even at the hospital, and dove at. Rachelle, curled up in the fetile position covering her completely and used the shield to protect himself as the machine gun began to fire.

The rounds where tearing everything inside of the ZPD to shreds. Papers where flying everywhere and tiles where torn off of the floor. Several rounds bounced off the shield that was protecting Brian and Rachelle before they had to reload the weapon.

When they did have to reload the weapon Brian took the opportunity to throw his shield at the gunner and dove inside of the van. Inside the van Brian shot the gunner and driver with his pistol and then shot the loader.

As he got out of the van he was met by looks of shock. But he ignored them and ran over to Rachelle and asked with a hand extended to help her up"Are you ok Rachelle?"

"Y-yes I am fine. W-why did you save me?" she asked as she got up with the help of Brian.

"I just did. I didn't want to watch somebody like you die." Brian said but then started to blush as did Rachelle.

"Wow Brian I had never seen you move that fast." nick says

"God look at the damage that machine gun did." judy said

"You should see the damage a .50 cal machine gun does to a whole platoon of soldiers and let me tell you it makes this look like Nothin." Brian said staring at all the damage in front of them. Just then a cry for help rang out and all 4 ran right to the source to find fangmyer on the ground holding his side. Brian the. Got down and took his paw away from the wound.

"Don't worry man you'll be fine the bullet missed all the oragans and didn't puncture any arteries." Brian said while putting gauze on the wound. "I need someone to call a ambulance."

"On it Brian." Rachelle said as she took out her phone.

6 minutes later fanmyer was loaded into a ambulance and driven to the hospital. The police had barricaded the building and the van and had taken the bodies of the shooters away. Nick, Judy, Rachelle and Brian where now all just sitting and waiting because chief bogo was having a press conference for the attack and wanted all 4 of them to talk to the press.

The press is all standing just past the barrier in front of a podium that had been set up for the conference. As the press talked with each other chief bogo walked up to the podium and the press started asking questions

"Why is did this attack happen?"

"Is the attacks related to the attacks of it other police officers?"

"Should we expect more attack like this?"

"Please all of you the officers in charge of the investagation." bogo says as he signals for the Nick, Judy and Rachelle to come to the podium and when they do they where immediately pounded with questions.

"Uh yes you otter reporter." judy says

"We have heard that the investagation started when officer wilde protected both of you from a kidnapping and just saved you, officer palowski and officer fangmeyer." he asked.

"That's not true. Officer wilde did not do that. One person did though and I am going to ask him to please come join us up at the podium please Mr. Smith come up to the podium." judy said while gesturing for Brian to come to the podium. Brian was a little shocked by this but walked up to the podium. As soon as he was up there gasps where heard from the crowd of reporters and many of them stared in shock at the human standing before them. But one jaguar got the guts and asked a question.

" please tell us what type of weapon was used in this attack and who could have orcastarted the attack." the jaguar asked

Brian signaled and two officer brought over the .50 cal machine gun along with a partial belt of ammunitin and set it on the table. "This is the weapon used in the attack. It is a .50 caliber machine gun. This weapon can inflict heavy damage as you can see from the building behind me. The people who orcestrated this attack are most likely the same people that have attmpted to kidnap several officers."

As Brian finished the crowd was silent. Nobody moved a muscle until a load boom was heard coming from the direction of the capital. When everybody turned they saw a cloud of smoke. The four looked at each other and immediately ran to a squad car that was just by a barricade.

They pulled up to the remains of the capital. Judy, Nick and Rachelle all stood in shock and saw animal remains. There where half bodies in some places while other parts like legs and arms are other places. Nick started to throw up while Rachelle and judy started crying. Rachelle was crying into Brian as he just stares at the remains. But he didn't just stand and let her cry for long. After about 30 seconds her ran towards the remains and started yelling " ARE THERE ANY SURVIVORS?HELLO IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE LET ME KNOW!" then multiple screams for help came. Brian went to one and found a tiger trapped under concrete it's leg pinned. He used his shield to get under and then got the concrete off of his leg. Then he lifted the tiger into his shoulder and brought him over to the 3 and said " check him for wounds. I am going to get the other survivors." and with that he ran off and found a female black panther who had a ripped dress and a cut in her abdomen. Brian took off his jacket and used it to wrap around her as a bandage and helped her limp back over to ther other. He then got a tiger, bear and a sheep. But those were the only ones to survive. But that was not all. There where 2 other bombing in zootopia during that time as well. When the four brought them to the hospital it was full of people who had survived the other bombings. Nick and judy helped the doctors and Brian was given his jacket back. He walked out of the hospital and set down on a bench. And was deep in thought

Flashback

California September 2018

Brian and a platoon of soldier are on a patrol in San fransisco. They had there guns raised and where looking for NKA activity. Suddenly Bullets where flying through the air and 3 men by Brian went down with blood coming from multiple holes in there bodies. Brian and the rest of the men took cover. Then one of Brian's sergeants crawled up.

"They have a fucking machine gun set up. They knew that we would be coming." the female said.

"Alright keely have the men get into these buildings us them to flank the machine gun. MARTIN YOU AND YOUR SQUAD LAY DOWN COVERING FIRE WHILE I LEAD 2ND SQUAD THROUGH THE BUILDINGS WITH 3RD."Brian said

A yes sir was heard and then 1st squad have cover fire while 2nd and 3rd for into the buildings. They manuver through and when they are about to cross the street Brian goes first followed by keely. But just as she exits the building a camoflauged tank turned its turrent. Brian dove at keely and brought her behind cover with him still on top of her.

" You really are persistent aren't you?" she said with a smile.

Brian just glared but then said"let's not do this now we have some asses to kick." and then he got up and started firing at the tank. Keely signaled one of her men who brought out a LAW and destroyed the tank.

They all then crossed the street and entered the building with the machine gun. Brian was followed by keely once again. They went up the stairs and turned. Brian cleared the door on the left... Nothing. Newly opened the door to the right and she was struck by several bullets. Brian then took cover behind a wall and used a grea are to clear the room. He then look at keelys wounds and called for a medic while his men found and destroyed the machine gun.

"Your going to be ok keely come on your tough you can do this." Brian said to her. But he say where she was hit. She had taken at least 14 bullets to the chest and abdomen. When the medic came over and looked he pulled out some gauze and Gave her some morphine.

"B-Brian...I feel...cold." keely said sqeezing Brian's hand.

Brian then took off his jacket and put it on her " there is that better?" he asked. He was praying for a miracle that she would make it. But she said "thank you for being nice to me. You will always be the best person i...ever...New" as she said the last part she took her last breathes. Brian checked her for a pulse but then started to cry. He sqeezed her hand and kept asking for God to send her back to him.

End of flashback

"Hey are you ok?" Rachelle asked sitting down right next to Brian.

"Yeah i...I am fine." brian said wiping some tears off of his face.

" no your not. What's bothering you?" she asked

"Everything. The bombs, the gunfire, the Gore...and even you."Brian said

Rachelle looked shocked at the last part that she said me how am I hurting him she thought to her self. "Uh how am I hurting you Brian?" she asked

"I don't want to sound like a creep but your looks and your attitude remind me of a person who was very close to me. And sorry I said that you where bothering me. You aren't really. Just the memory of her and my family keep me from going insane." Brian said.

Rachelle then got closer to Brian and leaned against him "you are forgiven. It is good to know that I remind you of some one special. Maybe we can get to be that close." she said.

Brian wrapped his arm around her and said" that would be amazing."

The other side of the convenient

"Sir the bombings went perfectly though the gunmen failed to kill the 4." a otter said

"These 4 are of no concern yet. We must continue with the plan. Ready our men to move into base 2 on my command."the lion said

"Yes sir" the otter said and strutted off

Authors note: oooo is that rabbit falling for a human. Welp I better prepare for some bad reviews. I just want to say no there will not be a flashback every chapter. Kinda had to put it in. Oh yeah I am going to say I am going to include Jack Rabbit who was from the original movie. He will be in the next few chapter or chapters


	8. Chapter 8

Brian walks through through the ZPD lobby as construction crews are hard at work repairing the damage. Brian was followed by 3 nervous animals. Nick, Judy and Rachelle all got really nervous when they heard that Bogo had asked to see Brian.

Brian walked up the stairs and stopped when he reached bogo's office door. He looked back nervously to the other three and then knocked on the door. A come in was heard and Brian entered

Brian entered and sat down in front of bogo who didn't look up from the file he was reading. When he did he stared straight at Brian and said" I want to thank you. Today you saved the lives of 29 people. The one from the wreckage of the capital and from here. With these attacks I have been forced to have a special police academy training done. It will last 2 weeks instead of the 2 months it would usually be. I am signing you up for it. I could use a man with your... Ingenuity. The bus leaves tonight."

Brian wasn't shocked but had a smile on his face "sir it would be a honor to serve in the ZPD plus I already have some military training so I think this will be a brease. " he said and saluted bogo and walked out of the door.

The 3 who where waiting out side where surprised when Brian came out with a smile and showed them the file. As soon as they all ha read it Rachelle jumped and wrapped her arms around brian.

"Well Brian you must be a ladies man. You met her a hour ago and you both are doing the same job and see in a relationship. Congrats." Nick said with a smirk. Both Brian and Rachelle blushed heavily after he said this. Both nick and judy just laughed at the reaction they got.

"Listen I got to go get ready for the academy. See you guys when I get back." Brian's days as he receives another hug from Rachelle while she says good luck.

2 days later in the bullpen

"Alright everybody listen up I have 3 items on the docket. First off we seem to have a engaged man here. All officers who would like to attend fangmeyers wedding let him know. 2nd we have a new recruit. Usually I would say I don't care but he is the first human to graduate from the academy AND completed everything in the academy twice over in the span of a day. And 3rd the mayor has asked that Wilde, Hopps, Smith and palowski take the case of the bombings after the lose if the other 3 who where in charge. That is all dismissed."

"Well good to be on the team. Oh before I meet you all in the briefing room I have to drop this case file off at bogo's office. I solved the murder spree of '97 in one night and have already gotten the paperwork complete. Well gotta run see you in 2 minutes." Brian said running out of the room as judy and Rachelle are left with there jaw hitting the floor.

"Well carrots looks like all of your records are now history here."nick said just before a elbow met him in his personal space. He then fell to the floor holding his manly parts while his face was turning purple

"He won't beat all my records." judy said.

"It...was...a...joke...he...didn't...beat...any...of...Your...RECORDS...we...made...a...bet...on...your...reaction...if...I..told...you...that...and..fangmeyer...just...won...$300." night said while still rolling on the floor holding his manly parts.

Just then they heard bogo call all of them and the two bunnies dragged nick all the way to the chief who looked at nick with a puzzled look only for judy to say"don't ask."

"Ok I have just been informed that Jack Rabbit is coming here to zootopia to help us with this case. Apparently this was the act of a terrorist organization called ISIS."

As soon as bogo said that Brian was standing right next to Rachelle and said "ISIS? Well looks like the future does have some dick weeds. Bogo when is this agent coming?"

"2 minutes." he said and all of them ran straight for the helicopter pad but Brian who was raring at the ground "I will finally take justice against them." he said

On the helicopter pad a black huey landed and a bunny with black stripes on the side of his face stepped out. As soon as he did judies eyes lite up and so did Rachelle's. They both ran up and said in unison

"hello welcome to zootopia I am judy and Rachelle it is a pleasure to meet you Mr rabbit."

Nick just stood there with his mouth taped open in shock and watched the bunny wink at him nick immediately was ticked of because he was checking out BOTH Judy and Rachelle out. But before he could do anything some one said something from behind him "hey dipshit stop checking them out there ta-" he stopped when he saw who he was but this only seemed to piss him off more as he walk over and had both of the girls behind him and said "how is it going dipshit?"

"Your a coliflower Smith"

"Jackass"

"Shit for brains"

"GAYLORD!"

Brian and Jack where now that they could probably smell what they had for lunch last week. But before a ass kicking started jack just smiled and said"what's up man? Its been awhile." he said slapping and shaking jacks hand while the other 3 just stood there with there mouths wide open in shock.

Brian the. Turns with his arm around him and says "guys I would like to introduce my old partner jack rabbit."

Nick just stares and says "how I don't understand how you know him."

"Well long story short I awoke from chrio 13 years before. I helped dipshit here solve the case that made him famou taught to. Everything he knows."

"He is right. He taught me every weapon every round every little thing that could help me in the field. Now look at me I am the best agent." jack said

"So your the one who was sent to train us?" Brian asked

"Yep. But looks like you should. I didn't know that you had awaken and neither did M16 or they wouldn't have sent me."Jack said

"Well that is true. Oh I forgot I would like to introduce you to Nick Wilde, judy hopps and Rachelle palowski. By the way don't get any ideas there both taken." Brian smirks

"Oh don't worry I am a married man Brian. And have 16 daughters and sons." Jack says

Brian just turns his head and looks at Jack with a surprised look.

"Well congrats. Come on we need to go get everyone ready for training. Oh last night about 350 of my men awoke from the chrio. They can take over for the ZPD temporarily while we train the ZPD for this sort of thing." Brian said

"Sounds good. Look like they are going to be special forces."jack says while raising his eye brows

"Yah yah come on let's go tell bogo everyone needs to be here by 5:100" Brian said while jack ran behind him followed by a still dumb struck nick, Judy and Rachelle.

Authors note: no this is. It the end of the chapter just going to say I didn't want to write the whole training scene so will start the day the ZPD get back from training.

As 2 clones bring a tiger who is in cuffs into the ZPD building the sergeant behind the desk suddenly shouts "Everyone generals eta is 1 minute. Hurry get the fucking honor guard for the ZPD." he said while pulling out his dress hat, tie and awards from under his desk and the runs to a line of clone who had there ceremonial stuff on.

Just then 4 blue buses pull up and the clone snap to attention. The door open for the first one and the officer walk out in single file holding there suit cases. Then the second and third. When the 4th bus comes up and the door open out steps chief bogo and the clones salute. Then Brian, Jack, nick,rachelle,judy, fangmeyer,etc. Walk off the bus. When the all get off the clone stop saluting and follow them. Once inside they begin to pack their things. Some clone grabbed there rifles and helmets from there desks while other grabbed there suit cases and then boarded the same buses and left.

"So now that the training is complete Brian,Rachelle,Nick,Judy I need you 4 on the bombing case with Jack Rabbit." bogo said while putting his hat inside of his desk drawer.

"Yes sir." they all replied and saluted but Brian stayed after the 4 walked out and said " told ya the training would make nick respectable. You owe me $500. Don't expect me to forget." Brian says and then walks out of the top.

Bogo just sat smiling while Brian shut the door. Brian ran down the stairs and entered the briefing room to see two maps on the board. He instantly recognized the left map as a map of Springfield Illinois and the right maps as a map of the city of zootopa. He was puzzled until he looked and saw that the landforms and road all matched. The size of the lake that was lake Springfield was a lot bigger.

"So still have that map of agent history jack." Brian's said while walking over and examining the places where the bombing and attacks where.

"Well I noticed along time ago that Springfield and zootopia where the same place. So I put together the maps and located where the attacks where on both." Brian then pulls out a phone. His phone and looks in shock as he turns it on.

"Wow 5 bars in the year 4023." he then pulls up his Google maps and starts typing and swiping his figures and tapping the screen until his stops and pulls a small disc out. He puts it on the table and activated it showing a hologram image of what was on his screen. He had each bomb places marked.

" OK for starters these bombing where not random. Each bombing happened in a place that would have been important to the U.S. military along with the youth army in the year 2019. We have camp Lincoln, the old and new state capitol, the armory and... Well this is odd." Brian says staring at the last dot

"What? what is it?" Rachelle says while the rest examine the streets and building of Springfield.

"The Illinois military museum. But what is not strange is that all the places bombed are 5 feet above the where all these place stand. I have already checked underground satellite and it shows all of the building of Springfield still stand why I don't know but they do. It seems though that the terrorist organizatio. Called ISIS wanted to destroy these building as well." Brian says. When Brian said ISIS jack got really nervous.

Judy noticed and asked"scared?"

"Not at all but ISIS is known to not take prisoners. If we go in and we get caught we won't ever be seen again." jack said.

" listen we need to stop saying ISIS. From now on we call the fucktard group. I have heard that enough from my time. Killing thousands of people. I don't need to hear it here to." Brian said. All four nodded and judy said "any idea where they might be Brian."

"Well I might know. We had been watching them and they have a base about 34 miles from zootopia. They call it base 2. They could be there." jack said.

"Alright since we know where they are we will grab some hear from the base where the chrio's are and then enter and clear the fucktard group base." nick said

"We will need more help just the five of us can't take them all on even with our training." Judy added.

"I will have a additional squad link up with us and help us. Alright everyone to the parking lot. If I know throner he took my car here and left it for me to use. We will take that." Brian said. When he finished 3 left but Rachelle just stood there staring at the board looking really nervous and scared

"Hey you ok rachelle?"Brian asked

"No I am really scared. I heard that IS- I mean the fucktard group rapes and then uses all the females that go against them and get captured as sex slaves. I don't want to end up as a sex slave Brian." Rachelle said nearly to tears.

Brian got on both knees and brought her in for a close hug. And said while stroking a ear" I promise that I won't let anybody do that to you." he then looks her in the eyes and says" you are special to me and I don't want to lose you. You want get hurt I promise."

"You promise?" Rachelle asks sniffling

"I promise. Come on they are probably having a hard time finding the car." as Brian says this his lifts her up and put her on his shoulder and walks outside. Her they get outside they see the sitting in a police Cruiser. Brian continues to walk towards a red car while shaking his head.

The 3 quickly get out realizing the mistake they made and walk over to Brian Who was taking Rachelle off of his shoulder. The 5 stare at the car before them. It had dual with black rim and Dunlop tires. The front hood had a good scoop on it and a air filter could be seen through the back. Brian walked over to the drivers side and popped the hood. Then walked over to the hood and opened it while latching it into place. The other 4 ran to the front and saw a engine that they had never seen before. Brian was checking everything fro. The oil to the belt.

He then turned to the group and said " it's Ford small block V8 with a 6 speed stick shift. The car itself is a 1989 Mazda RX7. It is pretty plain but does have a freaking amazing radio that I had to put in. Come on we will take this. I have makeshift seats with seat belts so five can fit. if I wanted 6 it would be a tight space." He said as he ran to the passenger side and folded down the seat. Jack climbed in first followed by judy followed by nick. Brian then put the seat Back up and helped Rachelle into the passenger seat. He shut her door and went over to the drivers side and got in.

He made sure the car was in neutral and started the car which a loud VAROOOM!. It shook the car but Brian smiled. He missed driving the car but he never forgot about what his father had taught him. He looked back and made sure everyone was buckled and then put it in first and slowly made his way to the street.

He entered the street but stopped quickly. The four passengers where shocked for about 2 seconds until Brian revved the engine and popped the clutch causing the back tired to produce a white smoke Brian gently pressed the brake as they inched forward and then stopped and let the engine hit the rev meter while more and more smoke came from the tires. All the while Rachelle aid the death grip on the seat, Nick had his claws dug into his seat while judy had on hand on the arm rest squeezing hard and the other squeezing nicks arm. Jack had the death grip on what ever he could find. Finally after about 10 second Brian let go of the brake and speed off while yelling "yeeeeha that was fun been wanting to dothat for ever now." He shifted into 2 and third then fourth and looked over at the other 4 and laughed. They still had the death grip on everything.

Brian drove down the road for another 15 minutes and pulled into a parking lot. The 4 looked around and saw clone hard at work rebuilding barracks and roads along with training grounds

Brian pulled into a spot marked GENERAL BRIAN .L.E. SMITH. He then put the car in neutral and turned it off then put the parking brake on so it wouldn't roll away. He pocketed his keys got out shut his door and then went over and helped the other fur get out. When they all got out all except rachelle and nick looked mad.

" don't ever do that again." both judy and Jack said.

" Brian do that again please." both nick and rachelle pleaded.

Brian just smirked and said " later come one we better get inside I called ahead and they should have the weapons and armor ready for us."

The 5 walked in and went straight towards the armory. As soon as they got there they saw a clown who looked pissed off but when he saw the general his smile was real and then said " General Smith the armor and weapons you requested is ready for pick up."

"Alright the bunny number 1 goes to judy hopps. Bunny armor number 2 goes to Rachelle palowski. Bunny armor number 3 goes to Jack rabbit. The fox armor goes to Nick and I will take my armor." Brian said.

" do you want your pauldron sir?" the clone asked

"Yes please oh don't forget the 2 pistols as well." Brian said back

The clone disappeared and then reappeared with the armor and handed it all of them along with there weapons. Judy,rachelle,jack,and nick got modified versions of the DC-15 so that they would be able to use them. Brian got a regular DC-15 and his two pistols.

"Alright all you need to do is get down to your base layer and slip on the black outfit that looks like a onzie. It has gloves attached. The you will put on your Brest and then cheat piece on. Then your thigh and shin. Then you fore arm and then top arm then shoulder pieces on both arms. Then the hand piece goes on top of your hands. The helmet have been modified for comfort but if you don't want to wear them you don't have to. There are 4 changing rooms over there." as the clone finished 4 went to the changing rooms leaving Brian standing right by the clone.

" don't worry I always have my "onzie" on while I am on duty." Brian says. He then get his armor on."Oh almost forgot something" the clone disappears and then comes back holding the shield. "Commander throner said that you said to have it ready to use at any moment." the clone said giving Brian the shield

"Thank you very much." Brian says and he put his pauldron on and then puts the shield on his back as it stays there with a magnetic click. He takes his helmet and faces the front towards him. He looks at the black scar that traces across the front. Distant screams with laser fire and explosions ring in Brian's ears. He grabs his rifle and turns to see all of them in there armor.

" this armor is very comfortable. I hope the ZPD has it as standard issue soon." judy says.

"I will let chief bogo k ow about the recommendation." Brian says and then types on his com link. A few bleeps in different pitches is heard as Brian turns back.

" OK my squad that reinforce us will meet us at the fucktard group base. We are going to take a armored Humvee to get there. Alright move out." Brian says as he runs out of the room followed by the other 4

" thanks for the help corporal I will make sure you get promoted to sergeant." Brian said as he ran out. The corporal smiles and looks back at the paperwork in front of him.

...

The armored humvee pulls up to the complex. There where no guards and no barricades. They all got out and Brian out his helmet on and signaled for them to follow him as he opened the door to the complex and went in. The place was sorta dark but there was a cluster of lights and activity in the middle. Brian and Jack jump down and lanes with out a sound and then Brian used the force to help the other 3 down they all took cover behind a box when Brian suddenly put a hand up to the side of his bel 81st for about 30 seconds and then looked over to the 4 took off his helmet and whispered " the squad got caught in some fucktard group anti-aircraft fire. We are just going to sit here and wait for them to get here." when he finished he looked around then said"nick,judy I want you both to" the sound of 3 taser like shots rang out. Brian turned to see Rachelle, Judy, and Nick all slumped onto the floor unconscious. He looked up and saw jack aiming his rifle at Brian. Brian lunged at Jack but before he reached him a ARC of blue went around him a Brian blacked out.

1 hour later

Both nick and Brian slowly opened there eyes. They where suspended about 3 feet off of the ground. There hands where held together by a rope and the rope was on 2 hooks that held each of them. They looked on the ground and saw judy and Rachelle tied and gagged on the floor.

"Well well well look at the two who just woke up." as Jack said this he emerged from the shadows. He was holding a single knife and no longer had his armor on but what looked like a black dress and had a turbine on his head.

As Brian looked at Jack he realized something... That Jack was leading the enemy. That realization hit Brian like a truckAs Brian looked at Jack he realized something... That Jack was leading the enemy. That realization hit Brian like a truck.

"YOUR WORKING FOR THE ENEMY?!ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING CRAZY YOU LITTLE SHIT. YOU TOOK A OATH TO PROTECT ZOOTOPIA WHEN YOU JOINED M16 AND YOU TOOK THE SAME OATH BEFORE I TRAINED YOU. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY EVERYONE AND CAUSE SO MUCH DEATH?" Brian asked Jack just walked in between judy and Rachelle and said" because of you four. ISIS doesn't agree with interspecies relationships. But a human with a bunny is just fucked up."

As Jack said this Brian's blue eyes out into fire. His eyes stayed blue. He didn't turn sith.

"You little shit. Love is love no matter what form it takes." Brian retorted while trying to break the ropes but to not availe.

When nick heard this his ears perked up

"I would expect that to come from somebody who's grandmother was gay." Jack snapped right back.

When Brian heard this he stopped trying to break the ropes and stared right at jack and said "just because she was gay doesn't mean anything. Love is love. God has made us all different and has different paths and people to love for all of us."

"I prefer to choose my own path. Right now I choose all four of your paths. And I choose to have nick and Brian watch me rape there two beloved people and then kill them knowing that's all these bunnies are going to have happen to them before they join you all in hell." as Jack said this he start to lift the "dress" over his head. Rachelle looked over to Brian with tears in her eyes pleading while judy did the same with nick. Jack made a beeline for Rachelle and said"your going first you stupid fuckbunny." he put the knife against the ropes holding Rachel's legs as she tried to squirm away from him. But before he could make the first cut the knife was snatched from his hand and went flying towards the ropes holding Brian. The knife just sliced through the rope and the circles over to nicks and did the same. They both landed on their feet. Brian drove pushed Jack back as he disappeared into the shadows. Brian then began to untie the ropes holding Rachelle together as nick did the same to judy. Then the lights turned on around them and standing all around all on all 3 floors was thousands of fucktard groups members with there rifles pointed towards them.

"Oops I forgot to tell you I had friends here. They will make quick work of you all and then I will have my way with them even if they are dead." Jack then began a evil laugh but stop when he heard the sound of something hovering somewhere "what the hell is that?" Brian just smiled and yelled " nick lay on top of judy protect her." they both lure on top the the women as a explosion happened on the roof of the complex and ropes came following the parts of the roof. Jack watched as clones came down the ropes firing there blasters and throwing grenades.

Jack looked back at the group of nick judy Rachelle and Brian and he saw Brian's fist coming straight towards his face. Jack was thrown back against a large crait. When he got up he watched as the weapons he got from the 4 where pulled towards Brian who caught them and gave them you there owners as a fire fight began. Judy had already gotten 3 while nick had 5 and Rachelle had 13. The clones had joined in a circle with the other 3 firing with them. Brian had use the force to get his shield and had started a fist fight with Jack. Brian threw a left hand then a lower right hook. But when Brian threw the right hook Jack grabbed the shield tore it off Brian's arm and then punched him in his face. Jack threw the shield to the ground and charged at the stunned Brian. He started throwing left and right hooks. Power houses and upper cuts. Brian soon got out of the daze and caught a left hook at threw back back. He slid back to some broken glass from a crate that had exploded. He took 1 in each hand and ran at Brian. Dodged his punches and stuck them in between the slits in Brian's armor. Brian writhed in pain and Jack kicked him in his face. Brian dropped to the floor with a thud. Jack then started to walked towards him but was knocked onto his face with a loud KONK. He flipped over and looked up to see Rachelle standing over him with a rifle pointed at him. "Who's your fuck bunny now asshole." she said and then pulled the trigger. She then looked up to see a pool of blood around Brian. She dropped her gun and then ran over to him.

"AMBULANCE I NEED A AMBULANCE!" she yelled. She heard medic called multiple time along with some more shots as the last of the terrorists where killed. A clone ran up to her and looked at his injuries. He got on his comlink and said" we need a helicopter ambulance to grow 13. We have a officer down I repeat officer down." she could hear calwhauser screaming at bogo officer down. She saw Nick and judy run over and kneel down with her.

4 clones ran up with a stretcher and loaded Brian on it. He was still breathing and had his chest and breast play taken off which was carried by the medic. The clones took him up and out of the complex where they where met by a medical helicopter. As they loaded Brian Rachelle, Judy and Nick all asked to accompany Brian to the hospital. When they heard they could they boarded the chopper and lifted off. The whole way to the hospital Rachelle held Brian's hand praying for him to be ok.

Authors note: buh buh Brian is injured and heading to the hospital. Will he survive? Spoiler YES OF FUCKING COURSE. is the story over? HELL NO THE STORY HAS JUST BEGUN. I have to say that I didn't know what the freaking Iraqis things are called. I know there head things are called turbines but nothing else. While I am here I have to ask for you to please pray for the families of those in the Orlando shooting. It was horrible what happened to them. I swear if I get one person say something about how they support west Boro Baptist church I Will find you. I didn't like how you showed up to the funeral of my grandfather who was a veteran who fought in Vietnam. He died because of the agent Orange over there. So all you west Boro protestors FUCK YOU. Sorry so until next time PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9

Brian lays in a a white hospital bed that was big enough to hold a wolf. As he lays there the monitor to the left keep his heartbeat. He had sat there for 2 days and had only awoken once but that was only for about 30 seconds then fell back asleep when Rachelle grabbed his hand and he looked into her eyes. After that his eyes rolled back and he passed back out. After that she had moved her chair closer to his bed to where it was right next to it. Her paw still clutched his hand. Both nick and judy had finished the reports and said they would be up at about 2:30. Judy and Nick where given time off,even though judy didn't want to, and decided that they would spend it with the man that had saved there lives TWICE and stopped both Rachelle and Judy from being raped by a insane rabbit.

The betrayal of Jack Rabbit was all over the news and so was the story of who saved the 2 prized officers of the ZPD. It was told who was responsible for the attacks and bombings and the news said that they where destroyed. Everyday the news would have a segment on the "Hero" each day they would give back ground and info and updates on his condition. When they interviewed one of the clones under his command ,commander thorner, about Brian and the investigation and how they took down ISIS. After explaining everything and showing a security camera video of what transpired thorner asked that the news not call the general "hero" but to instead call him by his name.

Rachelle laid on the bed next to Brian sleeping. She had slept 2 like that even though she would get some bad looks and stares from animals and nurses. But truthfully she didn't care. The 4 of them Nick, Judy Rachelle and Brian had all met and decided something while Brian was training them. Nick and judy had told both Brian and Rachelle that they where boyfreind and girlfriend. That same night about 2 hours after nick and judy confessed the truth Rachelle who was playing truth or dare with them when she told Brian that she liked him a lot. Brian who had chosen dare also confessed that he liked her. That night they officially Became boyfreind and girlfriend. Brian would give out 12 or 24 hour liberty passes to them. She would use hers and Brian took her on several dates and Nick and judy would do the same. The funny thing was is that on one date they all saw bogo with another buffalo. He was using a 12 hour pass that he got and they never let him hear the end of it.

As Rachelle slept nick and judy walked into the room. Judy had a basket of food which had carrots, lettuce, bread and cheese. She also had brought a bottle of small wine. Nick had 3 blanket and 3 pillows. When they entered they both smiled at the site of what they saw. Nick quietly put the pillows and blankets on the empty chair near Brian's bed and then brought the other two chairs next to that one.

"Hey Nick see what movies she has." judy says while sitting down

Nick walks over and looks at the DVD player that was hooked up to the tv. He recognized one movie to be We Were Soldiers. But there was also Saving Private Ryan, Platoon, Hamburger hill and Back to the future III.

He thought that judy would like the Jack to the future movie so he put the DVD in the player and turned on the tv. When he turned the tv on it had music playing for the DVD select screen. He quickly turned it down and looked over to see if he had woken Rachelle up but he foot twitched a little and then stopped. Both nick and judy let out a breath and Nick went back to the seat and sat down with his arm around judy and They started to watch the movie.

...

As the ending credits rolled judy was sitting on nicks lap with her had resting on his shoulder. Nick just smiled and grabbed her tightly. Just after that a grown was heard from the direction of the bed. Both nick and judy looked over to see Brian's eyes slowly opening and seeing Rachelle's ears fully erect as she was sitting up.

"Brian?!"Rachelle asked

"Who...else could it be cottontail." Brian said eyes looking right at Rachelle who immediately after he finished she hugged his knock tightly causing him to gasp at the sudden movement and pressure on his neck.

"Hey...can't...breathe...Please...let...go...neck...starting...to...hurt." Brian said patting Rachelle on the back. She immediately let go and sat up. She had tears of joy coming from her face as her smile was quivering. She let out half laugh half sobs and she gently hugged his neck. Both nick and judy were now at his bed side. Judy hopped up and sat as nick just smiled.

"you feeling ok buddy you have us quit the scare."nick said

"A SCARE?! NICK I DIDNT KNOW IF WOULD WAKE UP OR NOT!"Rachelle said

Brian put a hand on her paw and said "Rachelle I have been to hell and Back and then some. I have seen stuff and been through stuff tougher than that. All I was doing was letting my brain recharge. You should know that I would never leave you." and before she could do anything he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. At first her ears went erect again but then went limp to the back of her head as her eyes closed. Nick and judy stared in shock at the sudden moment that had happened in front of them.

When they parted Rachelle's face and ears where bright pink. Brian smirked and brought her in for a tight hug but grimaced when one of her feet accidentally touched the injury on his side.

"Oh I am so sorry Brian I forgot all about your wounds."Rachelle says

Before Brian could say anything a doctor walked in a said"well good afternoon colonel Smith. You gave us all quit a scare with you not waking up for 2 days." the doctor walked over and started testing his leg for feeling. Rachelle was now laying next to Brian while he had his arm on her keeping her close to him. When the doc checked his bandages Brian grimaced at the pain.

"Well colonel it seems that the wounds are healing well. They didn't puncture any arteries or internal organs. Of the glass had been 1/2 inch farther in it would have punctured both lungs. You're lucky." the doctor said.

"Thanks doc. Oh please don't call me colonel just call me smitty or Brian."Brian said.

"Yes sir. Listen I must thank you. All 4 of you. God knows what else that terrorist group could have done. You all have my thanks for stopping them. Smitty chief bogo would like to know if you can see him and a few reporters." doc said

"Sure doc."Brian said. The doc nodded and walked out. Nick and judy had sat back down in there chairs. Brian looked over at nick and said "hey can you put in Saving Private Ryan please. I kinda can't get up." nick chuckled and out the movie in and tossed the remote to Brian who pressed play. For the next 2 hours and 49 minutes Brian had to explain every little detail from weapons to uniforms to why they had to find Ryan.

After the movie Brian heard a commotion coming outside. He also noticed that both judy and Rachelle's ears where moving towards the commotion. Rachelle quickly sprang and landed in her seat just before chief bogo entered followed by 10 reporters. Chief bogo went off to the side and the reporters started asking questions.

"Uh you tiger reporter hit me with the question." Brian said.

"On the footage saw many things but one thing's we heard Jack Rabbit say was that as I quote i ISIS doesn't agree with interspecies relationships. But a human and bunny is just fucked up. Do you have anything to say about that sir?" the tiger asks

Before Brian could say anything Rachelle jump into the bed and gives him a long kiss which surprises everyone. Photographers snap photos. When they part bogo is just smirking holding a thumbs up.

"Listen interspecies relationships to me are fine. If the two are in love then it doesn't matter if they are predator or pray or any type of species." Brian said. He looked over at nick and judy who had not been noticed by the camera crew. They where holding hands. When the crews noticed this half want over and started asking questions to them. It went on for 2 more minutes before bogo had the press leave.

Bogo then sat down next to the bed and said"how are you feeling Brian?"

"Feeling OK sir. A little sore but in days time I can be back at work." Brian said but bogo just shook his head

"I am giving all of you 3 weeks off. You took down a terrorist organization. To the mayor and myself that takes a lot of guts. He is going to give you commendations for all of your actions. Oh and Brian here's your paycheck." bogo tossed a small envelope to brian and walked out. Brian cut the envelope and took out two checks one of them had over $14,000 and another. Was from a donation group that had over $300,000. He looked at the note that was also in the envelope. It said...

Dear Mr Smith,

The people of zootopia have donated this money as a thanks for saving there lives. Officers hopps, wilde, and palowski will also receive some of the donations. The people that you saved leave it to me to say there thanks. They are eternally grateful.

Signed,

Mayor Lionheart

Brian went from the second check to the letter and then back and forth. He was in shock by the money he had received. If he had done that back in his time they would have just said good job. Rachelle stares and the check Brian was holding. Then she started to tear up on how much zootopia cared about who saved them and then wrapped her arms around him. Nick and judy both came over and nick hugged Brian who now had 3 animals hugging him. They say there for about 3 minutes hugging before Brian said he was calling a nurse to ask a question

The nurse walked in and saw Rachelle holding Brian's hand and laying next to him in the bed. "You called " she said

" can you please tell me how long I must stay here. I would like to leave so I can find me a house to move into." he said. The nurse left the room and Brian turned to Rachelle and said" hey you wouldn't mind moving in with me would you?" he asked. Upon hearing the question all the ears in the room perked up and Rachelle nodded her head and then put her head on his chest. Nick gave Brian the thumbs up. Judy had moved into nicks apart no more than 2 weeks ago.

The doc came walking in and smiled" I was told that you wanted to know when you could leave here. Well I already have you cleared to go but I would like to have you stay another 2 hours for observation. Then you may leave." the doc left humming the song blood upon the risers. Brian recognizes that song immediately and said"doc how do you know that song?"

The doc turned and said".my father served in the great war he served in the screaming eagle paratrooper division. He used to play that song everyday. I was going to join the same division He did and I was going to go in as a officer and a medic. But zootopia ended there military. So got my PhD and became a doctor. During the great war he was awarded the zootopia army medal of honor."

When Brian heard medal of honor he was shocked. Before him stood the son of a medal of honor winner. "Listen is you father alive?" Brian asked

"Yes he lives in tundra town. Why do you ask?" the doc asked. Just after he finished commander thorner came in. Hey as brought Brian his uniform and medals for a press conference that was being held later. Brian motion for one of the boxes to be brought over to him. Brian opened the box and revealed a medal.

"This is the U.S. Army Medal of Honor. In the year of 2018 I was awarded this medal for my actions during WWIII." the doc and everyone except thorner stares at the medal in shock. The doc then understood what all the scars on his body was from.

"Mr Smith you don't need to stay for another hour."the doc says as he writes something down on a price of paper "please visit my father sometime. You two have things in common." the doc handed Brian the paper and gave him a sharp salute. Brian saluted him back and the doc turned and left.

" Well I am going to have to ask that everyone please leave while I get dressed please." Brian said. They all left the room and Brian shut the door. 2 minutes later Brian exited the room carrying the small suit case and had his dress blues on. In his right hand he had a green beret instead of the tan that they had seen him wear. But when they looked at the uniform there were different medals and rank and qualification tabs on the uniform.

Rachelle stares in aw at the uniform. I was crisp and still had the folds. Brian walked over to the counter and got a prescription for the pain pills. They all then left the hospital and headed there separate ways. Judy and Nick headed back to there apartment. Nobody knew it at the time but judy and been wanting Nick alone for 3 days straight for forever.

WARNING WARNING WARNING

SEX SCENE AHEAD. PREPARE YOURSELVES

Both nick and judy enter the apartment holding hands. Nick headed for the couch but judy had other ideas ;). She held onto his and and led him to the bedroom. Nick Was just being dragged because he was confused on what was going on. She brought nick into there room and then she pushed him into the bed. Nick who had been confused finally realized what was going on as judy unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly. Judy tore nick pants off. But before she tore his boxers off she was on her back while nick began to kiss her rapidly. He then tore off his shirt her shirt and her pants.

They continued to make out until nick starting kissing down her chest then belly until he was at the waist band of her panties. He took both paws and slowly pulled them off of her. He then threw the wet panties into the floor with all of the other clothes.

"Oh Nick you better not go easy. I want to show you how far the rabbit hole goes." judy said with a smirk. Nick accepted the invitation and put his snout right into her clit. Judy gasped when he did this. He then used his tongue and licked all of her sensitive parts. He had his paws firmly grabbing Judy's ass to make sure she didn't go any where. As judy was reaching her climax rapidly she arched her back and screamed with lust as she let it all out onto nicks snout. Nick lick his snout and then gave judy some more kisses as he removed the bra off of her. By now his boxers where no longer loose and his cock was fully erect.

She pushed him down onto his back and removed his boxers to show his fully erect cock twitching. She took the boxers off of him and threw them on the floor. She looked at the cock and then gave nick a smirk before grabbing it and started giving him a hand job. Nick thought to him self how soft her paws felt against his cock. As she started moving her paws faster he felt his own climax. 3 minutes after she began Nick couldn't hold it anymore and yelled"JUDY I'M GOING TO CUM!" then Nick released all of it into her.

Nick laid back in the pillows panting hard as judy looked at him with CUM on her face. She grabbed the blanket and wiped it from her fur before slowly inching up Nick. She then grabbed his cock and slide it close to the lips of her vagina. Nick then put judy on her back and then inched his cock closer.

"Put it all the way in even the knot." judy whispered. Nick followed her command and slowly put his cock inside of her. She moans in pleasure as nick begins to thrust his cock inside her. As they both get closer and closer to hitting there climax judy out her legs around nick immobilizing him from pulling his dick completely out. Before he realized this he hit his climax and his load was released inside of her vagina. While this happened judy also hit her climax. They both say there after words panting heavily until nick flipped into his back. Then grabbed judy into a tight hug and whispered "we need to do this more often." with that they both got under the covers and fell asleep.

Rachelle was bringing a box into a 2 bedroom apartment and set it down as Brian brought in 4 other boxes of hers. He set them in there room and went out to get a metal case. He picked it up and carried it into the apartment. When he got inside Brian set the metal case down in Rachelle and his room. He then walked out and grabbed his last box and brought it inside. Rachelle and Brian started unpacking the boxes when Brian suddenly stopped and closed his eyes smiling.

"Something wrong honey?"Rachel asked

"Oh no cotton tail I felt a tremor in the force that was meant to happen a long time ago." he said as he unloaded his clothes and military gear from the boxes. By now it was about 8:30 at night Brian could tell how tired Rachelle was. He had already set the bed up and they both had gone food shopping. Rachelle had a 85 inch flat screen tv. They had almost everything unpacked and the house was starting to come together. The apartment had wood floors and a fire place. Above the fireplace Brian had hung a flintlock musket with a bayonet attached to it. The kitchen was pretty big and had a island in the middle. They had good couch and had a record player that Brian had since he was young along with a stereo attached to it.

"Rachelle let's get some sleep. You look really tired." Brian says. Rachelle just nods her head. "Okay well go get changed into you pajamas and get into bed. I will get changed out here." when he finished he gave her a kiss and then he grabbed his clothes. Rachelle walked into the room and got changed and laid into bed. Brian then walked in and got I to bed with her. He had on basketball shorts and a white T-shirt. He said down next to Rachelle and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

AUTHORS NOTE: well this chapter was fun to write. I don't know if I will add more scenes like that but I might. Please keep up with the reviews and such so until next time PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

"Rachelle slowly opened her eyes. The sun had risen and was in her eyes. She slowly got up and went into the kitchen to make her and Brian a quick breakfast before they would do anything today. But when she walked out of the bedroom she saw Brian cooking pancakes and artificial bacon. Brian still hadn't noticed Rachelle because he was hard at work preparing their breakfast. Rachelle snuck up behind him and jump up and hugged his neck.

"Morning cotton tail. How did you sleep?"Brian asked

"I slept amazing. I didn't know you knew how to cook Brian." Rachelle said

"Well my grandma could cook the best pancakes and French toast that I have ever tasted. She showed me how to cook it and thought you might like to try them." as Brian said this he put on pancake on a plate with the other cooked ones and began to cook another.

"Well if they smell as amazing as they look then I guess they would be good." She said.

"Alright go sit at the table I will bring your food to you." Brian said. Rachelle goes and sits at the table. Brian brings her the food and then sit at his end of the table. He takes out the bottle of pain pills and puts 2 in his mouth. Rachelle had already started to eat her pancakes and by the expression on her face they must be just as good as Brian remembered. Then he also remembered something. Brian got up from the table and went into there room. He came out 1 minute later carrying 2 triangle cases. Rachelle stopped eating and stared at the cases as Brian put them on a shelf with some of his stuff. He she looked it was a blue triangle with a few white stars that where inside the cases. Brian was now back at sitting down and began to eat his pancakes.

"Brian what are those for?" Rachelle asked.

Brian swallowed his food and said"Those cases contain the folded flags presented to my grandfather when great grandpa died and then the folded flag presented to my grandmother when grandpa died. Those taps still ring in my ears." Brian said as he bites into some artificial bacon.

"Wait you never told me your great grandfather was a soldier." Rachelle said. Brian then realized that she k we what a folded flag meant.

"How do you know what the folded flag means?"Brian asked

"Oh I just know." she said and continued to eat her pancakes. Brian believed her and continued to eat.

"So what are we going to do?We have the some time off now."Brian said. Rachelle though for a few seconds and then said"well bunny burrow has there carnival this weekend."

"Ok. What happens their?"Brian asked taking Rachelle's plate and putting it in the sink before starting to clean them. Rachelle walks over and jumps then sits on the counter.

"Well there's a baking contest, a talent show, lots of stands of food, a obstacle course and then they have a music competition where you show how good you are at playing music and the best gets a oncore and a prize." Rachelle said.

"Sounds like fun. Do you want to go if you do I might invite nick and judy. I think that there enjoying there time off a little to much." Brian said and then shuddered.

"Well I haven't been in about 2 years so might as well."Rachelle said.

"I might surprise you with my skills." Brian said and then gave Rachelle a kiss."oh maybe we can meet your parents while where there."

Rachelle stopped smiling.

"Or not it's completely up to you."Brian said

"No I think we should it just my mom just really hates...soldiers." Rachelle's says

"Wha- why?" Brian asked shocked

"She just hates that they fight for us. She was overjoyed when zootopia got rid of the military."Rachelle said. She had her head low and Brian noticed this. He walked over and brought her eyes up to look into his.

"Let me talk to her. I bet I could change her mind."Brian said. Then he gave her a long kiss. When they parted Rachelle no longer looked sad but was smiling shyly

"Ok we can do that. Come on I will start packing while you give nick a call." Rachelle said sliding off the counter and hopping toward the bedroom. Brian pulled out his phone and then called nick

Nick was laying in bed. He had already had sex with judy 3 times today and she wasn't even tired. Neither was he. Suddenly he heard a ringtone. He immediately answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Nick is Brian. Hey Rachelle and I where going to the bunny burrow festival. Wanted to know if guys wanted to come?" Brian asked

"Let me ask carrots." Nick put the phone on the bed and yells into the bathroom "hey carrots Brian and Rachelle are going to the bunny burrow festival do you want to go?"

Judy walks out of the bathroom and looks at nick"nick I would like to go but...well...Nick every year my family invites Roger to the festival. Roger is a family Freind and a ex of mine. He always tried to convince me to get back with him." judy says.

"Listen judy I will be going. We have been dating for about 2 months now. We have to tell your parents sometime. And if Roger tries to say anything or do anything then he has to worry about me and Brian. We should go so we can have fun. We do have a lot of time off still." Nick said. Judy then thought for a second and pulled out a suit case Nick smiled and grabbed his phone.

"Brian we will join you guys. Pick us up in 20 minutes."Nick said

"Alright. See you both then." Brian said hanging up the phone. He had already packed his dress uniform, pt uniform, extra clothes, a guitar and a banjo. Rachelle didn't know why he packed the banjo but didn't ask. She had already packed all of her clothes. Brian grabbed the keys and his phone and they left the house.

They pulled up to nick and Judy's apartment 15 minutes later but they where already out there. Brian popped the back glass and put there luggage in the back. 3 three got in and they where off. They where back in Brian's car and they watched as he sped past the station.

"Uh Brian you missed the station." judy said.

"We aren't taking the train this road leads right to the train station and passed your parents house judy. I memorized a map by the way." Brian said. Rachelle just smiled as Brian shifted into 4th as he hit the road. Both nick and judy leaned back into there seats and fell asleep.

"How about you get some sleep Rachelle" Brian said.

"I'm not tired. Plus I want to make sure my man doesn't fall asleep while driving." Rachelle said while putting her hand on his. Brian continues to smile. He then shifted into 5th and gunned it.

At the train station bunny burrow...

Bonnie and stay where standing at the train station waiting for there daughter and her friends to arrive.

"Where are they. The train was here 10 minutes ago and they weren't on it." Stu said as he put his pocket watch in his pocket.

"Don't worry stu. They probably missed the train and had to drive." Bonnie said.

Stu opened his mouth to give a reply but a loud rumbling of a engine was heard. Both Stu and Bonnie turned to see a red vehicle screaming towards them. Suddenly it hit the gravel and a cloud of dust surrounded it yet I didn't slow down. Suddenly the engine got a lot louder and the car drift to the right side. Stu the started to move the bunnies away from the station until the car came to a stop the cloud of dust following it. When the dust cleared Nick and judy stood in front of the car. Judy ran up and have her parents a big hug.

"I missed you guys so much." judy said. Suddenly 300 bunnies went right past judy and tackled Nick. Judy and her parents chuckled at this until her parents saw Brian coming up to judy with her a nicks luggage.

"Hey judy hear is you and nicks luggage. Mr. And Mrs hopps it's a pleasure to meet Judy's parents." Brian said extending a hand for them to shake. Both Stu and Bonnie shake Brian's hand.

"What brings you here Mr Smith?" Stu asks but then hears all 300 kids scream "RACHELLE!". Brian looks and sees her surrounded by all 300 little bunnies as nick slowly gets up after being trampled. Rachelle walks over to Stu and Bonnie.

"Stu, Bonnie it's good to see both of you. This is Brian." Rachelle says while standing next to Brian.

"Your the man who was on the news?" Stu asked

"Yes I was." Brian said.

" Mr Smith you're this family's hero. You saved our daughter and a old family Friend from that evil group. We heard what he was going to do to them. Is it true that you and Rachelle are a couple?" Bonnie said

"Yes it is Mrs hopps. Me and her Are a couple. Please don't tell anybody we are going to tell her parents while we're here." Brian said

Stu and Bonnie smiled at Brian and said"Mr Smith we won't do that. We agree with you that love is love no matter who it is. Heke judy and nick could be a couple and we would be perfectly fine with that."

As soon as they finished Brian and Rachelle looked at each other and laughed while judy looked over at nick. Stu and Bonnie looked at the two with puzzlement and then as if something clicked on there heads looked back and forth from Nick to judy as Brian and Rachelle were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Are you to...together?" Bonnie asked

"Surprise."judy said.

Stu walked over to Nick. The 300 hundred little bunnies where prepared for there father to kick ass and take names but he just stuck out a hand and said"welcome to the family Nick. I hope you can keep the promise of keeping my daughter safe." Nick shook his hand happy that Judy's father accepted Nick as Judy's boyfreind. Then Stu saw Brian's car and ran right to it and asked"what kind of car is this?"

Brian who had stopped crying walked over to Stu and said" it's a 1989 Mazda RX7. It has a Ford small block V8 and a 6 speed stick shift."

"Can you take me for a drive" Stu asked

"Sure hop into the passenger seat." Brian said. He looked around and saw a concrete parking lot. He smiled and hopped on and started the car. He slowly went over to the parking lot,revved the engine and let her rip. He started by doing a burn out and then started to do donuts in that parking lot. A plum of smoke surrounded them as they all heard Stu screaming at the top of his lungs. When Brian pulled back over to the station Stu was sitting in his seat holding onto the arm rest as if his life depended on it. When he got out he came out of shock and yelled"that was awesome."

Brian looked at his pocket watch and said" Rachelle I think we better go. We still have to find a hotel to stay in."

"Nonsense Mr. Smith. You can stay with us. We have the room for it. It's the least we can do for the man who saved judy and Rachelle." Stu said.

Authors note: well bunny burrow festival is going to be fun. Already writing that chapter. Listen I need people to review and tell me what they want to see. So far I have and 2 reviews with suggestions. I cannot make the story better without them. But until next time PEACE!


	11. Chapter 11:a day at the carnival part 1

As judy and nick settle into Judy's old room Brian and Rachelle where given the guest room. The bed was a little small but Brian decided he would curl up around Rachelle to sleep. Brian put his stuff in the small closet. His clothes,which thankfully where in cloth bags, were dragging on the floor. Rachelle already had her things unpacked and was ready to leave.

"Come on ya slow poke. I want to see the stands today. Then tomorrow we have the races and obstacle course and then finally on Sunday we have to music off.".Rachelle said attempting to pull Brian from the room. He smiled at her vain attempt to move him. He was wearing his dress blues with his black. Coracan jump boots. He grabbed his green beret and started to walk to the door when he suddenly winced in pain. He fell to the floor holding one of his side's as Rachelle ran to him calling for help. No sooner had Rachelle called help Nick and judy along with Stu and Bonnie where at the door and saw Brian holding himself up as they clearly saw he was in pain.

"Brian are you alright?" Bonnie asked as she slowly walked towards him.

"There's a bottle...in my jacket pocket...pain pills...I need...them."Brian said while holding his side still. Rachelle ran over to the closet and got the bottle of pills. She brought them over to Brian. Judy ran out of sight and returned with a glass of water. Brian tossed the two pills in his mouth and drank the whole glass of water with one swig.

"Sorry about that." Brian said."I have to take 2 pills each 2 hours or else the pain gets bad." nick goes over to Brian and helps him up and walks him over to the bed.

"Alright you aren't going anywhere. You are going to stay here in this be-"nick tried to say

"NO! I did not come here to sit on my ass the whole weekend. I will keep the pain pills on me so this doesn't happen again but I am going to enjoy this weekend."Brian said.

Nick just nodded and walked over to the door. Brian stood back up and followed nick. Everyone was shocked by Brian's outburst but didn't pay it any mind. Rachelle and Judy followed nick and Brian out side until the two suddenly stopped and faced each other not knowing they had been followed.

"So you want to enjoy this weekend huh? Not like you have already enjoyed weekend right. You need the rest Brian."Nick said.

"Nick... I WAS IN A DAMN COMA FOR 2 FUCKING DAYS! I WANT TO ENJOY MY WEEKEND WITH MY GIRLFRIEND WITHOUT ANY INTERRUPTIONS!"Brian shouted getting into nicks face

" OH YOU THINK YOUR ALONE. I WANT TO SPEND THE WEEKEND WITH MY GIRLFRIEND TOO AND ENJOY IT NOT WORRY ABOUT IF YOU WILL NEED HELP OR ASSISTANCE BECAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT RACHELLE COULDN'T CARRY YOU LET ALONE HELP YOU UP!"Nick yelled back

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO WORRY. I HAVE BEEN TO HELL AND BACK PLENTY OF TIMES. I HAVE LOOKED DEATH IN THE EYES AND LAUGHED AS IF IT WAS SOME SORT OF JOKE. I HAVE WATCHED SO MANY PEOPLE DIE AND SO MANY LOVED ONES BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!I DON'T NEED YOU TO LOOK AFTER ME I AM A GROWN MAN!" Brian said.

"I don't need you to look after me. I can make it on my own if I must." Brian said putting a hand on nicks shoulder.

"Then you promise that if you feel any pain at all that you will come back and lie down." Nick said.

"I promise." Brian said. The both turned to go back inside but stopped dead in there tracks when they saw both judy and Rachelle arms crossed feet thumping impatiently and looks of anger in their faces.

"Uh nick I think they are going to kill us." Brian said. But they where wrong. The expressions on both of the girls went happy and they launched themselves at them knocking them two the ground while tightly squeezing there necks. They embarrassed in hugs and eventually got up.

"Alright let's get to this carnival."judy said while pulling nick. Brian followed them with Rachelle sitting on his shoulder. They all were smiling as they entered. Brian was stated at by a few bunnies and other came up and thanked him and the other 3 for stopping the terrorist group. Nick went straight to Gideons grays stand and had 3 pies and a mess all over his snout and judy trying in vain to clean it. Brian and Rachelle laughed at this until Rachelle suddenly stopped staring at a bunny in a suit.

"Oh no... Judy I think we may have a problem." Rachelle says and then notices she is staring at another bunny in a suit. Both Brian and nick raise there he brows. The two bunnies in suits noticed the girls and almost trampled over other animals to get to them. Rachelle was still sitting on Brian's shoulder but had moved closer to his head clutching his beret while judy was at nicks side one paw clutching his paw and the other his pants.

"Well well well look what we have here. My girl Rachelle." one of the bunnies said.

"And my darling bunny judy."said the other.

"Screw you Billy I am not your girl!"Rachelle said.

"Go away Carl. I am not your darling bunny." said Judy.

"Don't worry Rachelle. Carl and I own the bunny brothers company. We can take care of both of you."Billy said stepping closer to brian. Suddenly Brian starts sniffing the air.

"Nick do you smell that? *sniffs again* I am pretty sure I smell something * goes closer to Billy and sniffs then other to Carl and sniffs* well look like these two where born with the golden spoon in the r. Mouths. Oh wait do I hear*puts a hand to one ear* Oh boys you better run. I hear the draft calling and I don't think daddy is going to be around to save you both from it." Brian says. The two rabbits stare at the human.

"How dare you. We own the best carrot distribution..."

"That's right you own. You probably inherited money from daddy when he died right. Well I can tell you haven't worked a day in your life...and the gym doesn't count." Brian says

"I don't need to take this from a stupid human..come one Rachelle and Judy your coming with us." Billy said while he and Carl try to take there hands. Both are blocked by a human and a Fox's hand.

"Neither one of them are going with either of you." nick said.

"Oh and why is that ?"Carl asked.

"They have mates that they love and neither of you are them." Nick spat back.

The two suites bunnies looked at nick and Brian and then laughed.

"Really? You expect me to believe that judy is with a fox and Rachelle a human?"Carl asked. By now a crowd had gathered around the group as the argument got worse.

"Yes I do because it is a truth. And frankly I am happy they are our girlfriend and not only because they are meant for us but because they aren't yours. I bet if they were about to be kidnapped and would give you $100,000 to pretend you didn't see who did it you would take the fucking money and leave town and let whatever those fuckers had in mind do to them. You wouldn't stand up and fight you are all talk and no bite." Brian said then turned saying" come on your 3 let's let these two welter in there stupidity."

"Typical coming from a human. I am happy your race is dead so we don't have dumbasses like you thinking that you thinking that you can be a rabbits mate. I under stand a fox because they are close to the same height and size but with a human it just won't work." Billy said. Brian turned and walked straight over and got into billy's face.

" humans weren't stupid. Yes we had some dumb motherfuckers out there but we knew right from wrong and when they where defeated. I come here to bunny burrow and meet smiling faces. Then I meet you two. Thinking just because you have a little money you can Go of around in you limousines and suits and take whoever you want. I wonder if you two are just the results of a fucking sex party mix of sperm and money. I would trade you two for two human who gave there lives fighting for freedom than anything else because they new what sacrifice was. You both wouldn't know that if I came up and kicked you in the balls assuming you even have balls." ooooooohhhs where heard from the crowd" I bet if we went off to war tomorrow and zootopia needed a military you both would take you money and flew to a neutral country and stay there and wait until it's over. You wouldn't stand up and fight because that requires you to give up something and you don't want to do that. So I am going to say stop hitting on them or I will kick you ass." Brian said.

He then walked over put Rachelle back in his shoulder and walked over to some more stands farther down. Billy and Carl stood in shock as the crowd dispersed. They got a few angry looks from some of the animals. Then Billy looked angry and said" you won't dis me for long. I will beat you and Rachelle will be mine." Carl had actually walked away and and was talking to another female bunny who was wanting to become a business bunny.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey back again. Sorry it may be short but I got some stuff on my plate. And things are only going to heat up between Brian and Billy. Carl is going after another girl though so no worries. But I need to know what you all want to see happen. Please let me know. So until next time PEACE!


	12. Chapter 12: a day at the carnival part 2

AUTHORS NOTE: ok a person reviewed and asked me to give a description of the characters so here we go. And I am giving a description of those who we cannot just look up at the movie and see like Brian,Rachelle, and others that you cannot find.

Brian: 5'10" brownish blonde hair cut into a flat top. Tan skin with Gray/blue eyes. Looks like a clone trooper.

Rachelle: 2" taller than judy hopps. Is the version of judy in which she has a white tuft of fur on her head between her ears.

Rachelle's father: is as tall as rachelle. Is light brown. Has a scar across his left eye. Looks like Stu hopps.

Rachelle's mom: is a dark gray. Has the tuft of fur between her ears. Is about 3" shorter than Rachelle. Has frown lines.

Billy: has Gray fur. Is as tall as judy. Fur on his paws are a Carmel color. Always has a toothpick in his mouth.

Carl: looks exactly like Billy but has brownish red fur and his paws are white.

Jack savage: is gray has black marks on sides of his face and on the top of his ears. His eyes are red and yellow. He will appear one more time but he will be done after that.

Alright there you all go. Not to descriptive but hey what the hell I don't have to worry about that now. Now on with the chapter...

Brian was walking behind Rachelle nick and Judy carrying the prizes that both Nick and him had won judy and Rachelle. Nick had tried to shoot the star off of a small piece of paper at about 5 yards and hadn't even gotten close but still received a little stuffed bunny for at least trying. Brian then paid and grabbed the gun after It was reloaded and another target put up. Brian destroyed the paper and the star. The star wasn't even able to be made out anymore and the paper was barely together when Brian stopped shooting. He put down the gun and collected a giant stuffed carrot which ended up in the hands of Rachelle. Brian then saw judy staring at the giant carrot paid for another round and won another giant carrot giving it to judy. The look on nicks face was the look like He was going to kill Brian. Brian noticed this and said"hey she's your girlfriend. I was just doing her a favor since you don't know how to shoot."

"Well Mr. Knowitall teach me then." the fox said while walking over to the stand.

"Not with that buster. I Will teach you how to shoot but not tonight. A bb gun isn't the best to learn how to shoot with." Brian said smirking as he walked over to another stand. This one was a dart throwing at the balloon. Brian paid as rachelle watched him throw the dart but missed. Brian threw 3 more and missed each. He finally gave up and nick stepped up and paid. On the first throw he hit the balloon. Then he hit the second third and fourth balloons. Nick collected his giant stuffed dragon for judy Then played again and got another for Rachelle. Brian just stood there smiling.

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses nick. I just hope that is you need to use that tranq of your that you don't need to throw is like those darts."Brian said.

"Well where tied for the games we have won. How about a little throwing competition." Nick said.

They all walked over to a stand that was set up with 2 mounds. On both of the mounds was a rectangle white plate. Then a little ways away was a diamond shapes plate. It has 2 white box shaped out lines on both sides of it and behind those white boxes where mats. The mats would be hit by the ball and show where they all hit and would dispense them into a bucket. Both nick and Brian paid and took the mound. Brian took off his beret and jacket and pulled out a old white baseball cap that had a navy blue bill on it. It had a navy blue R on the front and the R had a Orange trim. Brian put it on and took the mound. Nick took the first pitch. A pitch in the top left corner. Brian threw and the ball hit the mat with a smack loud enough to wake the guy who was operating the stand. It had been a curve ball and had landed dead center of the batters box of the mat.

Nick took the mound again and threw. The ball hit the mat with a smack. It was close to the middle. Brian took the mound and threw. Landed in the middle again. This one must have been even faster. This competition went on for awhile. In the end it ended as a tie for they both got all the balls in the strike zone. They received a stuffed panda that reminded Brian of po from kung fu panda. By now they noticed that the carnival was getting close to closing so they got there prizes and stuff and started walking towards Judy's parents house. When they arrived they found all the bunnies where watching a TV show. The TV show was called the lone badger. Brian looked at his watch and it said 9:37. He was handed the stuffed animals in which he brought upstairs with him. He had gotten changed into some sports shorts and a T-shirt. He was about to curl up to go to sleep when Rachelle walked in and got changed in the bathroom. She then climbed into the bed and snuggled with Brian who was about to fall asleep. As the Brian and Rachelle fell asleep Nick and judy had started watching a movie that Brian had given them called Titanic. They both liked the romance and the action of it. They watched both parts and before they knew it it was 12:30. They then turned the TV off and fell asleep.

Judy woke up early the next morning and got out of the bed. She went to the bathroom with her bag and got changed into her morning running clothes. When she finished she gave nick a kiss on the forehead and headed out of the room. She had her iPod with her and was walking outside without her ear buds in. It was early and the sun hadn't even risen yet. She liked the morning run because it was something that got her ready for the day. As she was about to start she heard a loud thud come from the garage. She slowly crept around and when she came to the slightly opened door she gasped at what she saw. Brian was doing pull up in a sleeveless shirt. His muscles would bulge every time he pulled himself up. Judy found herself staring as he continued. He did so for 2 more minutes and then walked over to the rope that was connected to a pulley. He pulled on the rope and she watched as 30 bails of hay that where stacked slowly started to lift up. She stared more intensely as he continued for 5 minutes. When he was finished he was sweating a lot. He then got into the dirt and started doing pushups. He did 250 pushups all while. Judy stared in awe. He finished his 250 pushups and started walking towards the door. Judy couldn't hide so she went to the other door. Brian exited the building and began to drink water out of a water bottle. Judy was scared that he would find out she stumbled across his workout. And she gasped when he turned his head and looked right at her.

"Your up a little early...going on a morning run?" Brian asked.

Judy let out a sigh of relief. She thought he was going to be mad."yes I was. I heard a noise coming from in the barn and when I saw you working out I just stares in as at your workout." she said.

"Listen I need to put on a 6 mile jog. Would you mind running with me. It is always great to have a running partner."Brian said.

Judy nodded and said"I know the perfect trail. That mountain is 3 miles up 3 miles down. That would be perfect for a 6 mile run and it has a perfect trail for us to use." she said as she started to run towards it.

Brian started jogging and followed her up the mountain. About 2 miles judy started to get out of breath. She kept trying though but was starting to slow. Brian noticed this and slowed to stay with her. She eventually got to where she was breathing very heavily and was trudging along. Sweat was pouring from her face and head.

"Come on judy I know you can do this. Think about what everyone has said in that past. Think about how everyone said that you would never be a cop. Think about how you proved them wrong. Let that same determination drive you to complete your tasks." Brian said. As soon as judy heard this she was back up to a jogging pace. Determination was in her eyes. When they reached the top she collapsed out of breath after her adrenaline started to fade away. Brian handed her a bottle and made sure she wouldn't drink enough to give her cramps because they still had to go back down the mountain. Brian enjoyed the view of a rising sun. He took a selfie on his phone with the sunrise as the background. When judy finally got up She saw the buetiful sunrise. She walked over and say next to Brian who handed her a Graham cracker.

"It's a great view. I loved coming up here in the morning and at night...Billy took me up here once and that is how we had our first kiss."judy said.

"Doesn't surprise me. Tell me. What happened between Billy you Carl and Rachelle?"Brian said taking a bite out of his Graham cracker.

"Rachelle had always been my best Friend since I was a kit. We would do everything together. Her parents lived in a house about 3 miles from ours. She had brother and sister but... One night a panther was visiting bunny burrows. He went savage and attacked there home. Rachelle's mom got 3 out and there dad tried fighting him off. He got a scar across the left eye. Rachelle's 2 brothers and sisters ran inside to grab more of there brothers and sisters. Rachelle's mom tried to stop them. They got to close and he got them both. Rachelle watched one of her brothers die in her arms. Carl and Billy came along after the attack. There father was rich and bought a good patch of land. He hired a lot of bunnies to plant and harvest the crops. Billy and Carl never worked in the field but they had great muscles for bunnies which in turn attracted the attention of all the female bunnies. We thought that we were lucky to have them."judy finished by drinking some more water.

"They sound like they were really nice what made you both hate them?" Brian asked.

"They had a double date set up for us. It was at a restaurant in bunny burrow. Rachelle and I both left early to get there early. But when we passed another restaurant we found both Carl and Billy where with two other bunnies. It broke Rachelle's heart when she saw Billy kiss the girl. I confronted Billy about it the next day and he said nothing. I told him not to talk to me while I was away at the academy and he just laughed and said"they'll never let you in. I bet you won't make it through the first day." I almost punched him that day. We never talked to them ever again but they have tried talking to us. Sending us letters and such."judy said.

"Well if they know what good for them they will leave you alone or they will get the shit kicked out of them... Come on we better get back down there. I want to cook breakfast for everyone." Brian says while running down the hill. Judy follows him as they both make there way down the hill.

...

Rachelle is sitting in the bed still asleep. Enjoying a nice dream of her and Brian getting married and adopting children since they can't really have children. Suddenly she woke up when she heard a bugle playing. She then smells pancakes and eggs. She got up from the bed and made her way down stares. By now all the bunnies where seated at a big round table. They all where chanting waiting for there mom to bring out the food.

"What's going on down here it's barely 7:30?"Bonnie asked followed by Stu. The kids all stare at Bonnie and where about to ask who made breakfast when the door to the kitchen opened and the plates started to file out floating in the air. They all set down in front of all the bunnies. The plate that sat down in front of Rachelle had a heart shaped pancake. Nick had been awoken by the smell of pancakes and was about to start eating his food when judy sat down and took his fork from him.

"Wait until we say grace" judy said. Nick nodded and put his knife down. They all waited for Bonnie and Stu to sit down. Then out of the kitchen walked Brian wearing a apron. He had a plate of blueberry French toast and carrot pancakes. Nick went for the French toast and everyone else went for the pancakes. Brian set his plate down and it has toast, artificial bacon, eggs and a nice regular French toast with extra powder sugar.

"Alright kids please bow you heads for Grace... Dear lord we thank you for this day today. We thank you that you have given us this food and the joy of life. We thank you for the company of our daughter and her friends. Please keep us safe and prosperous. Amen. Alright let's eat." Stu said. Everyone started to eat. After they all finished Brian too the plate and got them clean.

"He Brian today they have that obstacle course competition. The 3 of us are doing it are you?" Judy asked

"Yep. I will meet you guys there."Brian aid as he went into the guest room. Judy along with Nick and Rachelle went to the festival. When they got there people where preparing for the obstacle course. Nick and judy where wearing there running gear and Rachelle was wearing a white tank top with blue short shorts. They noticed Billy was stretching his legs and arms. Nick scoffed at him. Billy had basketball shorts on and a loose Orange t shirt. Billy noticed the 3 and walked over.

"Hey Rachelle you look buetiful." Billy said while attempting to hold her hand. Rachelle pulled her hands away."aw come on that human isn't here so you don't have to act like you like him." Billy said.

"For your information Billy I LOVE Brian. He is sweet and protective. He would give His life to save mine or anybody else's lives."Rachelle said.

Billy started to laugh"wow I thought you where just trying to play hard to get but know I see you are just insane." Judy had to hold nick back from punching Billy. But that was the least of Billy's worries.

"Hey shit for brains I told you I didn't want to see you ever flirting with either of them ever again. She made herself clear she doesn't like you she loves me. Now go to your part of the carnival. I am sure you can find other girls to be with you."brain said as he walked up and stood beside Rachelle. Brian was wearing a gray t shirt that had ARMY across the front. His shorts had the special forces tab labeled on it. Billy wasn't deterred but walked away.

"Thanks Brian. I like the shirt."Rachelle said. Brian just smirked and started stretching. Soon the course was about to begin. They had all taken there places. Brian was still standing and said"never liked doing obstacle courses in a t-shirt." with that he took it off and revealed his muscles that was bulging. He had scars across his chest and on his side. He had a 6 pack and his pecks where huge along with his upper arm muscles. He had a tattoo on each arm. On the left was the 19th special forces division patch tattoo with airborne,ranger and special forces tabs tattoos above it. On the right was the 101st airborne division tattoo and the airborne ranger and special forces tabs tattoos above it. Rachelle's eyes widened at his muscles and he got stares form everyone. Billy was fuming and took his shirt off. He had a 6 pack but it wasn't as good because he never did any manual work.

"Take your mark...get set...go!" at the end a shot was fired and everyone ran. Brian was the at the first obstacle first followed closely by Billy. Brian crawled under the right wires and was the first into the next obstacle. He went over the first log and then under then over and under. Then he climbed a 3 story high building that had a rope that connect to another building. Under the rope was a big air cushion that would stop anybody who fell from getting hurt. He immediately got on and started crawling across. Nick beat Billy and judy up to rope and started climbing. Brian got to the other side and didn't wait to climb down the two he just jumped and landed on his feet. Nick stopped crawling when Brian jumped but his mouth hung open when he landed unharmed and continued. They then had to climb up a rope swim across a 1/2 mile stretch of a lake and then do a 2 mile run. Rachelle had caught up with Nick and judy who where steadily jogging in front of almost everyone. Billy was running to keep up with a jogging Brian. When they reached the last 1/2 mile of the joy Brian kicked in high gear and started to run. Billy was already starting to slow and was passed by Rachelle nick and Judy. When he was passed by Rachelle she flicked him off and Nick stuck his tongue out at him. Brian crossed the finish line first followed by Rachelle then judy Then nick then a guy named Bob then Billy. Billy was pissed. He was angry that he hadn't beaten Brian shown that he was the better man for Rachelle. Billy laid down out of breath when Brian came up and offered a hand to help him up. Billy slapped it away got up and left.

Brian wasn't even out of breath. Rachelle ran up jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick and judy where holding each other up as they where breathing heavily. Brian watched as Billy walked away and hoped that it would be the last time he saw him. Then a tall bunny walked and presented Brian with a trophy which he took but instead gave it to those who came after him and said that they should share the glory of a win. Brian was given his shirt back which he put on and then walked with Rachelle nick and Judy to go see the talent show.

Billy walked until he was out of sight and went behind a barn. He pulled out his phone and called a number.

"It's Billy I got a job for you. It's a double kidnapping and double assassination... I need judy hopps and Rachelle palowski kidnapped and brought to my outpost. Kill Brian Smith and Nick Wilde... Yes it will be the usual payment...tonight. They are staying in the same household. It's the hopps house hold...make sure you bring extra men for the job. You may need them. Billy out."Billy said Then put his phone away and walked away.

...

Brian and Rachelle were laying in bed that night. Rachelle was fast asleep and Brian was getting close to falling asleep when the crashing of glass was heard. Brian grabbed his 1911 and slowly opened th door. He exited the bedroom and was about to walk down stairs when he heard a shotgun go off and then a muffled shout and what sounded like a tazer. He started creeping down the stairs when he heard pops and saw gas filling the living room. He ran upstairs and grabbed his gas mask and got it on. As Soon as he grabbed another and got it on Rachelle show as awake after the gunshot the gas started to come into the room. Brian handed her a m1 carbine and said"line the it's up at the enemy and pull the trigger. The kick back is about that of a 22 so it won't knock you off your feet." Rachelle nodded and they owned the door and exited. When they entered nick and Judy's room they found both of them knocked out by the gas.

Suddenly 5 figures appeared at the door and fired a tazer at Rachelle who fell to the floor twitching. Brian lunged at the lion who was holding the tazer and knocked him out of the room. With one punch the lion was out and he went after the other 4 figures. But after beating the 2nd figure Brian was hit in the head with a baton. It knocked Brian for the ground. His vision was blurry but he watched as 2 of the 3 figures grabbed judy and Rachelle and ran out of the house. The final figure picked up Brian's pistol and aimed at nick. Brian swept his leg under the figure and his leg went out from under him. When he fired he barely missed nicks head. Brian dove onto the figure and grabbed the gun from his hand. The figure attempted to get the pistol back but tore the mask off of Brian. Brian's vision got more blurry but he pressed the pistol to the figures head and pulled the trigger. As soon as he did he left his muscles give out and he fell to the ground unconscious.

AUTHORS NOTE: well judy and Rachelle have been taken by Billy. What does he want? Will they be able to escape or will we lose everything? Well let's just say we have some action going on in the next chapter. Asses will be kicked and people will die.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick woke up and found Brian slumped on top of a masked jaguar. He noticed that 2 others where on the ground outside of the door with a pool of red liquid around them. Nick went over to Brian and pushed him off the jaguar. When Brian hit the floor he woke up instantaneously. Nick watched as he started searching the whole room and moved into the hallway but he heard a loud clicking sound. He walked out of the room and found Stu pointing a shot gun into Brian's face. But out it down after seeing it was him.

"Brian what...what happened last night? I remember hearing shouting and a gun shot but then I smelled something weird and everything went black." as Nick was talking Brian went over to a wall and slide down it crying saying he was sorry.

"What is it Brian?" Bonnie asked

"They...they took them. Last night masked figures came in and took Rachelle and Judy. I took 2 of them out but they hit me in the back of the head. They grabbed both of them and ran out while one stayed behind and tried to kill you. I knocked him down and took his gun and shot him. But not before he ripped my gas mask off of me.I couldn't stop them in am so sorry." Brian said. As he continued he was getting closer and closer to crying. Both Bonnie and stu along with the kids all started to cry and worried if they would ever see there daughter again. Then Nick noticed something.

"Brian that isn't a gun. Its a tazer." Nick says.

Brian looks at the weapon in his hand. It was a tazer and on the side it said zpd wilde on it. Brian realized Nick just have grabbed his tazer before being knocked out. When he was he must have dropped it and when Brian's vision was blurry and he was grabbing for a weapon he grabbed what he thought was his pistol but was really nicks tazer. He got up and sprinted to the room and saw the jaguar slowly getting up. Brian dove into the room and tackled the jaguar who was stunned. Brian started to punch the jaguar in the face sides and in his chest when he stopped he asked"WHO HIRED YOU?"

The jaguar was already bleeding from his nose and mouth and was scared for he knew this man would inflict more pain of he answered wrong so he said"Billy...Billy resnov. He hired us to kidnap them and kill you and wilde."the jaguar said. When he finished Brian punched him in the face knocking him out. Brian turned him over and cuffed him. Then pulled out his phone and called chief bogo. Bonnie and stu where crying uncontrollably as Nick tried to comfort them. Brian told bogo everything that has happened.

"Alright Smith let me see if he has a record or not...wait a second. Brian Billy resnov has 16 counts of abduction, human trafficking and rape. But he was never convicted because all the women where assassinated. What's even strangers is that he owns a carrot business with his brother... Carl."

When Brian heard the 2 names together he became infuriated and yelled"BOGO NICK AND I ARE ON THE CASE. WE WILL STOP BY AND DROP OFF THE PRISONER AND THEN WE ARE CATCHING THIS FUCKER!" brain said As he hung up the phone. Nick was shocked by the sudden out rage and then realized who Billy resnov was. He began to get angry as well. They both said that they would find them and Brian asked for Bonnie and stu to tell rachelle's parents that she had been kidnapped. They both loaded the still unconscious jaguar into the back of Brian's car and drive off.

...

Rachelle woke up to find herself tied up in a room and gagged She also had a collar around her neck. She started to struggle to get out but felt something on her back. She turned around and saw judy was sitting up right just like her. She was also bound and gagged and the same collar on her neck. Rachelle started to push her trying to wake her up. When she did wake up she had the same reaction as Rachelle... Surprise and confusion. They both looked at each other. They weren't wearing the same clothes that they remembered having on. Rachelle was in a skin tight shirt and shorts that were see through. Underneath the shirt and shorts she had on pink panties and bra. They were also very tight but not see through. Judy had the same get up but had on black panties and bra. They both looked at each other with worry. Both of them knew as cops where this was probably headed. They continued to struggle for 5 minutes before the door opened and closed. Out of the shadows came carl and he seemed to be very happy with what he was seeing. The girls started to tear up because they knew what carl was going to do. He went after the both of them but instead of starting to rape them he kept saying " I am going to get the both of you out of here... Billy has gone mad... I am so sorry I promise I won't hurt either of you."

Carl finished untieing them and Judy punched him in the face. He fell to the ground holding his nose.

"What did you do that for? I was helping The both of you escape." Carl says.

"Explain why we are here?" Judy says fist still clenched

"Billy has gone mad... He is really jealous that after getting all this money no girl ever wants to come near him. He tried moving on after Rachelle but he...did...things..." Carl said.

"What kind of things?" Judy asked.

"Rape,drugs, kidnappings selling kidnapped girls on the black market the shop shabang. I tried to go to the police but he stuck one of these on me." as Carl finished he pulled down the collar of his shirt to show a similar collar that rachelle and Judy where wearing. "He uses these to control everyone. These collars give out a electric shock that is more painful than a tazer. If you try to disobey or leave or do anything against his wishes h will use it in you with no mercy... That's how one of my girlfriends died. She was kidnapped by Billy. He took her here and raped her. He strapped me into a chair and made me watch the entire thing. When he had finished she bit his neck hard and he pushed a button on hi wrist watch. He held it as she screamed for him to stop. Finally after about 23 seconds she stopped moving and screaming. She looked right at me as she died and I watched the life leave her eyes. He stuck this on me before he untied me and said that if I ever talked to anyone about it he would hurt me. If I told the police about anything he saw or heard he would kill me." just as he finished they heard a loud buzz and Carl was writhing in pain on the ground trying to pull the collar off.

Both Rachelle and Judy where shocked by this but when they looked up they got even more terrified. Billy was standing just at the edge of the light. His finger on a button. But he stopped after 10 seconds. By now carl was crying and Rachelle and Judy where holding each other preparing for the pain.

" so he told you about the collars. As you can see these collars are controlled by me. You don't do what I say I shock you you try to run I shock you you disobey I shock you... But if you try to hurt me I will take your life in a very painful way." Billy said smirking while stepping over his brother who was now in a fetal position.

"Wha-wha-what do y-y-y-you want w-w-with us?" Rachelle asked nervously.

"I want both of you as my wives. You will bear my children and you will be my slaves. You will never see the outside of that wall ever again" Billy said. Judy and Rachelle hearing what they had to do started to cry. They both held each other tight realizing this is where they would die. Then they both felt a tremendous shock wave of pain come from there necks and going all over there bodies. They both started to try to get the collars off as they emitted the electrical shock. Rachelle started crying as the pain became unbearable very fast and then it stopped. They both where crying as they pain was still there and began to hold each other.

"No crying without pain first." Billy said. Judy looked into his eyes with tears and noticed that his eyes where not blue like they used to be but yellow and red. He walked away with a smug look on his face and dragged his brother behind him. Carl looked back at the girls with pity in his eyes. He didn't want to watch them have the same fate as veronica. He came up with a plan that night. He silently stop the key and took his collar off and put it around his stuffed animal which he kept close to his lava lamp so that it seemed that it was still on him.

He passed by a room in which Billy always had fancy dinners and over heard a conversation between Billy and a unknown source.

"I want them to stay with me until they give me kids. Then I will make sure they can't have any more and I will hand them over to you as a token of our new found friendship." Billy says.

"Very well they must be pregnant before 4 months or I will get them anyway." the voice said.

"Yes sir." Billy said.

Carl walked outside and took his car from the garage. He drove to the zpd a d went to the chubby cheetah at the front desk.

"How many I help you?"Claw Hauser asked.

"I want to turn myself in. I am Carl resnov of and I believe there is a warrant out for my arrest. My only request is to speak with no one but Brian smith and Nick wilde." Carl said.

When he finished a wolf sprinted over and cuffed him. Carl was read his rights as he was brought to a interrogation room.

...

Brian and Nick where going over every little from the security cameras that the hopps had around there house. They had checked the identity's of 2 masked figures who where dead and the one that was in custody and there was nothing. Suddenly Claw Hauser burst into the room.

"Brian Nick Carl resnov has turned himself in and has said he will talk to no one but you two." before claw Hauser was finished Brian and Nick where running out the door towards the interrogation room. Brian and Nick both almost knocked the door off the hinges as they entered. They both lunged at Carl but where caught in mid flight by two hoofs. As the frantically tried to get free bogo still held onto them.

" Both of you cut it out. He says he has information on there whereabouts." bogo said. Both Nick and Brian calmed down and bogo put them down.

"Alright carrot boy you better sing like your in the opera." Brian said As he turned on the recorder.

"Billy is forcefully marrying Judy and rachelle against the will of both of them. He has these collars that admit a shock when he ouches a button. These collars are painful and can kill you. He plans on marrying them, making them have his children and then selling them to a sex slave place. I have watched him do this to to many women and I am tired of it. He has pushed me to the last straw... I don't want him to hurt anyone else."

Both Nick and Brian softened a little after hearing the confession. They both thought that Carl was helping him but hey where wrong. Carl was fearing for his life and was wanting to start a knew one away from his evil brother.

"Where are they now?" Brian asked.

"In a fortress our father built during the great war. He wanted to be prepared if someone invaded us. If you think that your ZPD can take on the guards your wrong. He has over 23,000 mercenaries guarding that base. They have machine guns, rifles grenades. They are ready for everything." Carl said.

"Not everything. I think I already have a plan. Carl show me where his base is." Carl points at a place on the map" it fits perfect with my plan. Okay bogo you meet me and Nick at the military base. We have some things to grab." Brian said.

Then nicks phone goes off and nicks gets mad."Brian a credit card was used in Judy's name. It said she bought a... Fox make stripper?" Nick said.

"Ok the plan is now a go Nick you follow me." Brian says.

3 hours later at billy's fortress.

A black car with tinted windows pulls up to the front gate. A wolf and sheep guard go to the drivers side window while another sheep checks for anything out of the ordinary. The window rolled down and revealed a red Fox. In a sweat shirt and sweat pants.

"Sir can I know who you are?" the wolf asked.

"I am the Fox stripper. I was folded to come to this address for a batchlorette party." the Fox said with a English accent

The wolf checked the Fox's papers and sent him through. The Fox pulled up and grabbed his bag from the back. He was directed to a room where the girls where. Rachelle was sitting next to Judy.

" don't worry we will find our way out of here. We have been in a tougher spot than this." Rachelle said. Judy was watching the Fox enter he made his way over to the stereo with a CD and started playing music. The first song was thunder struck. As soon as the song started the Fox tore off his shirt and started to pole dance. Judy and Rachelle where afraid of making Billy angry so they went over and watched the Fox. Judy thought she recognized him from somewhere but then she saw a scar on his shoulder. She knew exactly who it was she ran over and turned the music up to full blast so that if the cameras had microphones they couldn't hear what they where saying. She then ran over and got closer to him and yelled"good to see you Nick!"

"You two Judy soon we are all going to have to get behind that couch. Come over there with me." Nick said. They both went over to the couch. Judy sat down and Nick began to give her a lap dance.

"Brian is having a attack here in 5 minutes. I parked the car out front so he knows which building not to hit with the attack. So in 2 minutes I will stop and then flip this couch over. Everyone else will take cover as well... But for now just enjoy this." Nick said.

Brian was looking through a periscope as the place around him was pitch dark.

"Sir we have 60 seconds until we attack. I have High Explosive Incinerate SMOKE and Armor piercing. Which one do we use first?" corporal Johnson asked.

"Load HE let these bastards know we mean business." Brian says as he looks through his binoculars some more. The gun takes aim and a camouflage tarp falls of the vehicles revealing a fury type Sherman tank then 6 more roll out of the woods and take aim.

"Brian we are 5 minutes out and closing." bogo says over the radio. He is leading a column of armored vehicles mounted with .50 cal turrets and 9mm turrets.

"Alright targets are aimed...ready...FIRE!" Brian says as the tanks open fire. The shells hit the ground causing major explosions. Judy and everyone can feel them as they are under the over turned couch. Nick had cut the collars off of all the women in the room using a lightsaber. The tanks continue to fire and destroy buildings. Then they move forward. The mercenaries pull out RPGs but suddenly the night lights up with red trader rounds as the machine guns on the tank open fire. The mercenaries still continue to fire at them with there small arms until they are caught in a cross fire by the armored vehicles that where coming into the complex. Soon Judy Rachelle Nick along with 20 other young female animals where in the back of a armored car. Brian was firing his .50 cal machine gun when he saw Billy making a run for his helicopter. Brian took aim and took out the blades and engines. Billy exited and Brian chased him on foot. When Brian caught Billy he was out did breathe and ready to give up. But Brian punched him 6 times before putting the cuffs on him. He slung. Billy onto his shoulder and brought him back. The last of the mercenaries were killed or had surrendered. Brian loaded him into the back of a armored car and climbed into his tank. They laid east to what was left of the place and left. When Brian arrived at the hospital he went straight to room 101 and jumped onto the bed there while giving the rabbit there a big hug which a genuinely returned. Judy and Nick had done almost the same thing except well a little more carrot in the hole than hugging.

I'm Germania

"führer the animalians have not fallen into the trap. Without a cause we cannot go to war with them and then with us. " the young soldier said

"Do not fear our Japanese friends will soon have the attack plan finished and we will be able to go to war." the führer said As he walked out. On his arm was a read armband with white circle. In the middle was a swastika."

AUTHORS NOTE: well this chapter was VERY hard to write. I kept stopping but then continuing. I hope I am not offending anyone while writing this. If I am let me know and I will try to fix it. This story is going to get a lot more action very soon so stay tuned


	14. Chapter 14

Brian walked out with Judy and nick on his shoulders with Rachelle sitting on Brian's head like she was a bird.

"Chirp for me birdie." Brian said only to be slapped by Rachelle.

"I'll chirp for you later."Rachelle said with a wink.

Brian just smiled as Nick and Judy were confused then gave Brian and Rachelle a shocked face.

"Brian you didnt...you son of a bitch you did." Nick said smiling.

"So how does it...work. She is so much smaller than you." Judy says

"We actually haven't yet. I truthfully I want to wait until I am married then after that I will tell you. But tonight Rachelle and I are going on a date so both of you can shut it while I take you home." Brian said. Rachelle just smiled and imagined what Brian had planned. The last date they went on was just to the hospital cafeteria but he brought in spaghetti for them to eat. Rachelle had never had spaghetti before so it was a very good experience for her. As they entered the parking lot they started looking for Brian's car. Rachelle found it first and jumped off of Brian's head. But when propelling herself forward the power of her hop pushed Brian backward and he lost his balance falling to the ground. Nick and Judy jumped off just after Rachelle after also noticing the car.

When they landed they heard a thump behind them and saw Brian on the ground. He was just laying there. They thought they hurt him but watched him ride as if he was a vampire and said with Bulgarian accent"I have come to suck your blood."

They laughed at him and he laughed back. They all went over to his car and they drove off. They arrived at Nick and Judy's apartment and Nick with Judy got out. Nick waved goodbye and Brian drove off. Nick and Judy walked inside and they both walked inside. Nick walked over to the couch and sat down. Judy went and got a bottle of Apple juice and they sat and started to drink it and turned on the tv and watched a movie on Al capawn. Judy rested her head on nicks arm. She was happy that she didn't have to deal with Billy and hoped that they would have at least a some what a peaceful life.

Brian and Rachelle's apartment...

Brian is sitting and watching tv when Rachelle comes out of there room. She was carrying her laptop and she ran over and plopped herself down right next to Brian.

"Honey I need to show you something." Rachelle said As she opened up her laptop. She typed for a few seconds and then handed it to Brian who looked at the laptop.

"Cottontail this is a site for a hotel... In the rainforest district." Brian said.

"Yep. We haven't been able to spend any quality time together. Bogo says that your actions in saving us earned you a 1 week vacation. So I think we can go here. They have a pool hot tub work out center and they even have a part of the hotel dedicated to games and go karts." Rachelle said

"But Cottontail we really have had ALOT of time off. I don't know if this going to be good. But if you want to that is fine with me but I have reservations for our date tonight." Brian said.

Rachelle's smile stretched across her whole face. She quickly hugged Brian and then ran into her room to change.

"Make sure you where a dress. The restaurant is really fancy." he said while he got on his dress blue uniform. As he was looking in the mirror to put his medal of honor around his neck Rachelle can out of the bedroom wearing a red dress. It had spaghetti straps and exposed part of her left leg. When Brian saw this he was lost in thought and he mouth gaped open.

"Well do you like it?" Rachelle asked. Brian continues to stare. He was mesmerized by the way she looked. So mesmerized that he was at a loss of words. He noticed she had also packed his and her bags while she was getting changed. He then collected his thoughts and said" you look so great words cannot describe it."

She blushed a little but then jumped up grabbing his tie to hold onto and gave him a long kiss. After they parted she took her hands and got the medal off from around his neck. She landed on the floor on her feet and held it up for him to see.

"Hey!" he protested but before he moved she put it around her neck. Brian didn't move as he stared at the medal around her neck. He was amazed on how good it looked on her. Rachelle jumped up onto the table and looked into the mirror.

"I look good with this medal on. Maybe I should earn one like this shouldn't be that hard." Rachelle said admiring the glint it made in the light. When Brian heard this he immediately turned her to face him.

"NO!" she looked surprised and scared by his reaction." Rachelle you don't want. That medal is the highest honor the United States could bestow into a service member. It takes great sacrifice and great honor courage and valor to even do what you have to to get this medal. I saw a lot things I can't unsee. It haunts me every night and I will never forget it. I don't want That for you to. Here follow me I need to show you something. And it would require you to be scared and hurt. I don't want you to be harmed at all in any way. I have seen a lot war and have done a lot of things. I don't want you to be hurt. Here follow me." Brian says they walked back into the room. He went over to his bookshelf and pulled out a old book. It didn't have a label on it. He handed it to her and she opened it.

The first photo had a picture of Brian with his arms on 2 other guys. They had about 5 guys to the left and right. In the picture it had a sign saying 101st airborne and 19th special forces battalions, serving since the beginning until the end. She didn't know who they where but just looked at Brian with a puzzled look.

"Those where my squad mates. We took this picture before we took the ship to push north Korea out of south Korea. We took that on the coast of hawaii after beating north Korea from there. We set out and beat them back inch by inch. I was the only one to come out of there without being paralyzed or killed. O learned that this medal means a lot to those around you. I once thought as you that it would be really easy to get it but I learned it takes endless sacrifice. I recommended a sergeant of mine who had lost his life after taking 10 machine gun nests and a tank. I help him with the tank but I had been hit in the leg by one of the machine guns." Brian said. As he did he noticed Rachelle looked even more sad as he continued. "Listen I don't want to lose you. To me you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and ever will. I love you and I don't want to lose you like I did keely."

When Brian finished Rachelle wrapped her arms around him and said" I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She was crying as she said this. Brian wrapped his arms around her and comforted here.

"Listen don't cry. We don't want a puffy eyes bunny do we? Besides I don't think it suits you." Brian said. Rachelle was laughing as her tears stopped.

"I love you to much." Rachelle said

"No I love YOU to much... Come on let go get to the restaurant. And i will call the hotel on the way to the restaurant and get our room reserved for a week."Brian said. Rachelle smiled and grabbed her bag. She handed Brian back his medal which he put around his neck. He grabbed his bag and put his beret on his head. Be then put Rachelle on his shoulder and then grabbed Rachelle's bag and walked out the apartment, locking the door and then getting into the car and driving towards the restaurant.

...

Nick and Judy were laying down in there bed. They had cuddled together and where getting ready to go to sleep as Jimmy pammel was getting ready to end his show.

"Hey Nick can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What made you like me?"

"Well i...uh... Well when I first met you I actually started having a crush on you. But after you saved me I started having a full on crush on you. It hurt me when you sad it was predators biology that was causing them to go crazy. But now i am happy that we are together." Nick said. As he finished he have Judy a loss which she happily accepted. They say there for about 1 minute when judy pulled away.

"Night." Judy says then laid her head down. Then Nick just smirked as he laid down and wrapped Judy into his arms. They both fell into a blissful sleep.

Hotel RIO Rainforest district.

Brian opened the door to room 218 and brought in both Rachelle and his bags. Then he walked back out and grabbed Rachelle who was typing on her phone. When he lifted her up it surprised her. She dropped her phone which didn't hit the ground. She turned in his hands and gave him a kiss. The phone then went and sat on top of the white tuft of fur at the top of her head between her ears. When they parted he stared into her eyes.

"I love it when you use the force. I just wish you would use it for some other things." She said giving him more kisses. Brian's eyes lit up when he heard he say that.

"Well baby I can do that and maybe my tongue wants to get some action. but I won't go to far. Like I said we need to wait. But on the honey moon it will be a blast." Brian said. Rachelle began to kiss and more as he closed the door.

AUTHORS NOTE: oh I think I just left a few guys with some boners. We are getting a little more into the story now. So please let me know I did some research and Bonnie and stu got married after about 2 months and so far the story has gone through 3 months so let me know if you want Nick to propose. Also I want some suggestions on the situation in which Brian tells Nick Judy and Rachelle that he is nicks brother. Please somebody help me with that. But that is all and have a happy 4th of July. Happy birthday America


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright boys let's get going." Judy says as she walks out of the room. The rest follow her and the clones stop and get there armor and weapons quickly form the armory. They meet Nick and Judy at the car after about 2 minutes fully dressed. They got in the cruiser and pulled away.

...

Brian woke up and opened his eye his bed empty with just him in it. He looked around to see if he could find Rachelle but couldn't. So he got his swim in trunks on and left a note telling her where he had gone. When he got down to the pool he dove right into it. We realized it had been along time since he had last meditated so he focused on the force and sank right to the bottom which was 12 foot deep. He sat there as images and scenes ran through his head. Some he had seen before and other he hadn't. Then he saw a scene that surprised him. Rachelle was laying in a hospital bed with 10 little baby bunnies surrounding her. She had one of them in her arms and She said "honey come see your son Elza Lee Smith."

When he saw that his eye jolted open and his vision started to blur. He quickly swam to the top of the water. When he got to the top he flopped half of his body onto the concrete while the lower half stayed in the water. He played there and took deep breathes when a foot brushed against his nose. He opened his eyes and saw a gray bunny foot. He raised a eyebrow and then looked up.

Above him was Rachelle wearing a red two piece bikini. Brian stared at her. The bikini exposed her great six pack she had. And her great leg muscles. When Rachelle realized Brian was checking her out she smirked and did a cannon ball which splashed water all over Brian. When she came back up she splashed Brian again.

"That's what you get for staring." she saidBrian smirked and got out. Rachelle raised her eye brow when he started running towards her. When he jumped up her ears went back and her eyes widened. He landed in the water with a cannonball and a tidal wave of water came right towards Rachelle. She went completely under the water and water came out of the pool. She resurfaced and looked around for Brian. She didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly she out of the water and felt to hand grab her sides. It scared her enough to make her jump and scream. Brian just laughed at the reaction he got.

"Awwwww did I scare my cute fluffy little bunny?" Brian asked.

" your a asshole Brian... And also only bunnies can call other bunnies cute." Rachelle said.

"You know you love it." Brian said As he started to kiss her neck

" Brian stop... Someone might see."Rachelle said while giggling.

"Don't worry. Nobody comes down to the pool at 8:30 in the morning plus the pool doesn't actually open until 9:30. Which means we can just swim and relax for another hour."Brian says

"That sound like a lot of fun." Rachelle says.

Brian smiles as they both kiss again.

...

Judy pulls into the driveway of and house. Her Nick and the clones all get out of the car and Judy shivers before Nick puts his coat on her.

"It's to freaking cold here." she says.

"Well that's why I like the armor. It has hearing and cooling systems in it. So we can use them in regular weather cold weather hit weather and swampy weather." gunny says.

"Alright. Make sure you hand the polar bears your weapons before you follow us." Nick says

They all walk in and the clones hand there weapons a over to the polar bears. They where then lead into the main room where the big polar bear,kevin, brought in . when showed himself the clones saluted him.

"Nick and judy it is good to see you both again. Who are the humans?" asked

" Sir we are clone troopers gunny Cedric and scar. It is a honor you sir." scar says.

"Nick and Judy I have brought you here because a threat to all of zootopia has arisen. A old collegue has come out of the darkness. He has joined with a group. He has attacked my men many times. I ask your help as family to stop him before he destroys zootopia." says.

"We will do everything we can to catch this man ... Can we have a picture or something so we know what he looks like." Judy says after writing everything down on a note pad. A polar bear walks over with a small photo which hands to Judy. But before she could speak another voice was here

"JUDY!"

"Hey fru fru. How is little Judy doing?" Judy asked

" she is doing great dear. And I have a surprise for both of you." fru fru said

"What is it?"Nick asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Fru Fru

"Congrats fru. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Judy asked.

"It's a boy and I was thinking I might name him Nick." fru fru said.

" it would be a honor for your child to be named after myself." Nick says.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but we have a case to take care of. It is a honor to meet you fru fru and but we do have a case now." gunny says as him and the other 2 walk out to grab there weapons. Nick and Judy say goodbye and walk out to the cruiser. As they leave house a van pulls up where the cruiser had parked. Then red lasers start to be fired from van as droids get out of van.

Judy slammed on the brakes but the cruiser slid about 5 feet. The clone and started exchange fire with the droids. GUNNY tossed Nick and Judy a pistol which they started to use. They all charged at the droids. The clones went into the door the droids did and Nick and Judy soon followed. When they got in there the clones had destroyed 6 droids and only one was left. Judy watched as gunny charged and took it down Then tore the head off of the droid.

"Are you alright ?" scar asked

"Yes. Thank you for your help. Our weapons where no match for those metal beings." said

" those where b1 battle droids. We are lucky they weren't commando droids or it would have been a lot harder them." gunny said

Suddenly they hear a loud boom and they look out the window. They see 2 separatist gun ships carrying more troops come in and drop the droids. They see b2 battle droids and commando droids. In the back ground they see the police cruiser in flames.

"Well this is a great predicament we are in." Cedric says

" scar call the boys we need more men here. The rest of us set up a defensive perimeter. if you have a safer place to go then I would go there " gunny says

has his polar bear take him into another room. Cedric and gunny over turn the desk and push it over towards the open door. It would be a covering position for them.

...

Brian is laying in the hotel bed with Rachelle. They are watching the movie called a child soldier... By Brian smith. Suddenly Brian phone started to ring and ring and ring. The ring tone was to the color bugle call. Brian picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello"

"Sir is under attack. They have b2 battle droids and commando droids along with gun ships. We need troops here now!"scar said

"Alright scar. I will have the boys ready to go. Hold out for 10 minutes." Brian said.

"Sir yes sir." scar said.

" What's going on Brian?" Rachelle asked.

"The boys are in contact with droids. I don't know how they are here but they are. I will be back. Please stay here and wait for me." Brian says as he gets up.

"Ok. Be careful." Rachelle says. Brian walks over and gives her a kiss then leaves the room.

...

GUNNY Cedric scar Nick and Judy are firing lasers at the droids who seem to have a endless supply.

"We're running low on ammo. It's been 13 minutes already and the general hasn't arrived yet." Cedric said As he destroyed 3 droids.

" We have to hold out. We cannot leave the general hanging." gunny said.

They all continue to fire when suddenly the droids turn and run out of the door. The 5 follow them and see a convoy of troopers in combat with the droids. The 5 start firing again and again destroying droids. They punch a temporary hole in the line and they run through it and link back up with Brian and the others.

"Good to see we are going to have a lot of spare parts." gunny says

"GUNNY I am going to give you a lift. That gunship is leaving so I need you to shoot it down." Brian said.

GUNNY then jogs back towards the street and then runs and jumps towards the escaping gunship. Brian pushes with his hands and gunny land on top of the gun ship. He starts to shoot inside the head of it and the ship starts to go down. It had traveled about 3 miles away. As the gunship went down gunny noticed a white Fox that was walking across the street. Right where the gunship would crash.

He jumped off and dove tackling her out of the way of danger. As the gunship crashed it sprayed them both with debris shrapnel and chunks of asphalt. After it all was over gunny unfurled himself from around the terrified Fox.

"It's ok it's all ok. Are you hurt." gunny said while taking off his helmet.

"The white Fox looked up at him and said" yes I am fine... Thank you for saving my life."

"No problem Ms." gunny says.

"My name is Lilly. Please call me Lilly and your are?." Lilly says

"GUNNY." gunny says while shaking Lilly's hand. Then cop cars roll up and Brian gets out and goes up to gunny

" gunny the ship destroyed?" Brian asked

"Yes sir. She would have been flattened but I got her out of the way." gunny says.

"Alright you all have paper work then while I get to return to vacation. So all of you have a nice day and it was a pleasure to meet you ms." Brian says. He then walks over to his car and drives away.

Everyone dispersed while gunny talks with Lilly some more.

...

Brian opens his door to his hotel room to find his and Rachelle's bags packed. Rachelle walks out of the bathroom door talking on her phone.

"Yes mom I promise I will be there...yes mom he will be there...ok love you too goodbye." Rachelle said. She hung up the phone and noticed Brian standing by the door.

"So what's with the bags packed and where are we going?" brian asked

"My uncle is really sick. Mom called and asked me to come there and I told her I was spending the week with you and she said to just bring you along with." Rachelle said

" wait you want to bring me?! I haven't even met your parents yet... Why bring me?" Brian asked.

"Well you said you wanted to meet them... So I guess you get the chance. Your bag has already been packed." Rachelle says

"Fine...but you owe me big time." he says

"I'm sure we can work something out." she says while giving him a playful wink. Brian grabs the bags and put her back into his shoulder. But before they leave Rachelle give Brian a huge kiss. After they parted he just smirks and starts walking. They both go and check out of the hotel and get into Brian's car. Brian then drives into the night towards bunny burrows.

AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys how is it going. Sorry this one took.a little longer to write. I will say that I have a great story planned and already know how I am going to end the story. I am still open for suggestions though.


	16. Chapter 16

Brian and Rachelle pull up into a roundabout driveway that had about 30 other cars. Brian pulled up and turned the car off. They both exited the car and he looked at the house. It was a 2 story brick house with about 10 windows in the front

It was so big it could hold about 200 to 300 people. Brian and Rachelle both walked into the house. Brian was wearing a white collared shirt with a black tie and black slacks. Rachelle was wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps. They both had decided that it would be best not to let her mom know Brian was from the military until later. As they both entered the house Brian was met by stares from the bunnies. Many of them where dressed in black but some of them had on nice blue jeans and collared shirts.

"I'm not going to end up being lynched am I?" Brian whispered into Rachelle's ear.

"You'll be fine. They wouldn't try to hurt you at all." Rachelle said. Brian turns back around and sees that they had gone about there business. Brian and Rachelle walked into what Brian thought was the living room. It was HUGE! Not to also mention the bunnies that where now staring at the human. Brian pulled at his collar and gulped. Then 2 older bunnies, one with a scar across its eye, came and gave Rachelle a hug.

"Thank you for coming hunny bun." the older female rabbit said.

"I wouldn't miss this. I would never forgive myself for being with family in uncle Lester's final moments." Rachelle said. Rachelle noticed her parents staring at Brian."oh mom dad this is my boyfriend...brian." she said

"It's a pleasure to meet you both only I wish it could have been on better circumstances." Brian said extending a hand for them to shake. They both did and Rachelle's father spoke first.

"Honey you might want to go talk to uncle lester because this may be the last time you get to." he said.

"Ok mom and dad. Brian come on." Rachelle said As she walked towards a bedroom. The room was a little short but Brian hunched over to get in. He noticed the bunny laying in bed with all of these wires and tubes coming out of him. Rachelle walked over to him and he moved the oxygen mask from his mouth.

"Rachelle...it is good to see you *cough cough* I am sorry that it couldn't be a happier time...I have something to give to you." he says. He reaches over and gets a large box out of his drawer and hands it to rachelle."your aunt was given this by your grandmother... Your aunt denis instructed me to give it to you. I have no idea what is in it*cough*cough*wheeze* I think today is the right day." as he finishes he hands her the box. It had some rubies on the top that was surrounded by a cursive R.

Suddenly all the machines started beeping and Brian noticed that his heart rate was 0. Then over 20 bunnies poured into the room as the nurse quickly checked him for vitals.

"I am sorry. He is dead." the nurse said. The family all bowed there heads. Rachelle clutched the box close to her and began to cry. Brian comforted her and held her close as her tears fell from her cheeks.

Flashback

Brian wakes up with sweat on his forehead. He gets out of bed without a shirt on and runs down stairs to find the family all huddled by his grandparents doorway crying. Brian walks over and looks inside to see his grandmother clutching his grandfather's hand. His grandfather's eyes where side open and his mouth hung slack. Brian knew that his grandfather was dead and began to cry as well. He slowly trudged over to his grandmother and got on his knees next to her. He looked at his grandfather's face again and he though he saw a smile on his face. As if he was finally at peace.

As the family continues to cry they watch as the funeral home loads Elza onto a gurney. As they wheel Elza last Brian he salutes him and waits until he has passed before he breaks down again. 2 days later was Christmas and Brian handed a present that was meant for grandpa to grandma who opened it. Inside was a challenge coin and a copper bell. The coin was inscribed with

Grandpa I know that you are going through a lot and I am so grateful what you have done for all of us. I know when you came home from the war you weren't welcomed like the other genrations. You were spite on and cursed out. You almost never heard a thank you for your service until I said it. You will always be in my heart grandpa. I will never forget you.

Love little Brian.

His grandma and family where moved to tears and his grandma turned over the coin to see a picture of Elza on it with a little writing saying MY HERO.

At Elza's funeral Brian wore his Dress blue uniform. He carried his grandfathers casket with his father,two cousins and 2 uncles. As taps where played and the 21 gun salute was given Brian saluted and tried not to cry. Brian watched as his grandfather was lowered into the ground. Laid to rest in Roselawn cemetery which is about 100ft from camp butler national cemetery.

End of flashback

As Rachelle's uncle was wheeled away she continued to cry. Brian knew how hard it was to lose a family member. He looked around and saw some small bunnies crying. He felt bad for all of them. Rachelle's mom and dad came up and told them that the wake and funeral was later that day. So both Brian and Rachelle went and got changed. But as Brian carried his suit case to get changed one of the bunnies slipped spilling coke on his pants and getting some on his white shirt.

"Oh I am so so so sorry sir." the young bunny said

"It's ok mistakes happen to everybody."Brian said.

"My name is Carla." Carla said

"Brian Smith pleasure to meet you." Brian said shaking her paw.

"So what are you doing here?" Carla asked

"Here with my girlfriend Rachelle. I feel horrible for your loss."Brian says

"Thank you. Uncle Terry was always fun. He will be remembered... Did you say Rachelle is your girlfriend?" Carla said.

"Yes. Me and her have been dating for about 4 months now." Brian said

"Congrats. She is a real spitfire so watch out." Carla says

"I think I can manage her. Alright I have to go get my other change of clothes. Great to meet you." Brian said.

Brian goes back to the car. The only other clothe he has besides his sleep clothes are his dress uniform. He grabs it quickly and puts it in the bag along with his beret and his medal and boots. He then walked inside and knocked on the door to the room. Rachelle was in.

"Hello?" Rachelle says

"Hey babe listen one of your cousins Carla spilled coke into my regular tux and stuff. It stained my white shirt. The only other dress clothing I have is my uniform. I have to use it babe." Brian says

"*exhales deeply* okay babe. My mom is going to find out anyway. We mine as well tell her now." Rachelle's says.

Brian smiles and opens the door slightly

"I love you."Brian says then kisses her and leaves.

"Love you to." Rachelle says.

Brian gets dressed and makes sure everything is perfect. He comes out about 1 hour later fully dressed in his uniform. Rachelle was standing out side the door. She walks over grabbing a stool and then stands on it and adjusts his tie.

"Your tie looked a little tight. Your face was getting purple." she says

"Just trying to make a great first impression." Brian said.

Rachelle gets off the stool and puts it back then leads Brian to where the rest of the family is. When Brian enters Rachelle grabs his arm. As they came into view everyone in room went wide eyed. But Rachelle's mom looked furious. Rachelle dragged Brian over to her mom and said" it You have anything to say wait until after The funeral." her mom nodded and say down. Rachelle's father sat down with a astonished look on his face. Brian and Rachelle say down but Brian had to actually get a bigger chair before the service began.

...

Nick and Judy are both taking patrols in the squad car. The had been going around tundra town with gunny and scar to see if there were anymore battle droids. They had been searching all day and had found nothing. It was about 5:00 before Nick pulled the squad car into the ZPD parking lot.

"Alright boys you sure you can cover the paper work from what happened today?"Nick asked

"Yeah Nick we got it. You and Judy go on home we will get the paper work done." gunny said.

"Alright... See you both tomorrow."Judy said while Nick and her along with gunny and cedric exited the car. Nick and Judy went and got onto a bus and then the metro. When they pulled into the station they left the train holding hands and again got evil stares. They ignored them and continue walking. As the neared there apartment the ground and the stuff around them started to get illuminated. Nick turned around to see a car quickly speeding towards him as judy.

Nick quickly get Judy out of the way. He dove on top of her and got her out of the way. The car went right past them and hit a lamp post. But before Nick could get up the car drive off.

"What the hell was that about?" Judy asked

"I don't know come on we have to hurry and get home." Nick said while he picked Judy up bridal style and ran into there apartment complex. As soon as they got inside Nick locked the doors and windows and lowered the shades.

"Carrots let's watch some tv its only 3 in the afternoon and I don't want us to leave the house until tomorrow."Nick says

Judy nods and they both sit and watch tv. Both where hoping that the car was accident and they where trying to forget it.

...

Brian watched as they lowered the casket into the hole. Rachelle was now crying along with almost the entire family. Brian had tried to comfort her but to no avail. Finally after 3 hours the funeral was over. Brian was walking Rachelle to there car when he heard someone yell stop. He turned around and saw Rachelle's parents standing there.

"Rachelle I want you explain what is going on between you two NOW!" Rachelle's mom said.

"I already told you. Do you have a problem with this?" Rachelle asked

"Yes I do."she said back

"And why is that?" Rachelle asked

"Because he is a soldier. One of the many go only care about themselves and right for unjust causes like interspecies relationships. Your a disgrace to the palowski name" Rachelle's mom said. Brian noticed Rachelle's ears drop and Rachelle's father slouch more when he heard what his wife said. Brian got furious and spoke up.

"Now you listen here she isn't as disgrace to your name you are because guess what you think that because you don't have soldiers the world is better well your wrong. I have fought through everything from desert storms to Rocky highlands. I have been on over 50 other planets fighting. I have lost my best friends and my family to war. Rachelle is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is kind polite and my bunny. So you can't sit here and that I am bad and at she is bad."Brian said.

Rachelle's mom just turned and walked away followed by Rachelle's father. Brian looked down at Rachelle and said"come on I need to show you something."

They both walked over and got into the car. They drove for about 2 hours when Brian's started to pull into a gravel driveway. He had blindfolded Rachelle and told her she would like the surprise. When Brian stopped the car he got Rachelle and stood her on the grass. He then removed the blind fold and watched her mouth drop.

AUTHORS NOTE: well hi *dodges pitchfork* woah well sorry about the long wait. Been really busy. I will continue with this story so please stay tuned.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachelle looked at the house in front of her. It was a 2 story wooden house. The house had a asphalt driveway and a garage in the back. Then there was a large round house in the back that had about 30 different tracks leading from it into the woods and also a airstrip with a HUGE hanger. Rachelle noticed a pond in the yard as well.

"Come on let me show you inside." Brian said.

Rachelle followed Brian hand in hand as he went inside the house. When Rachelle day the inside her new dropped. It had wood floors and leather furniture along with a 85" tv. When she looked into the kitchen it was star of the art and she saw a motorized stool that she assumed was for her. The counter tops where marble and the stove was stainless steel. She noticed stairs that lead upstairs. There where four doors but the ones at the end of the upstairs was labeled bed room 1 and bed room 2.

"What is this place?" Rachelle asked

"Our new home. This house was built by my grandfather and each member of my family has lived here. Now I am living here with you. And what's great is that the house is not even outside of the city." Brian said

"So it's just going to be me and you?"Rachelle asked

"Well... No. I haven't told Nick and Judy yet but I want them to live here as well." Brian says back.

"But why?" Rachelle asks

"Well I did a blood test on Nick and I found out that him and I are... Brothers." Brian says

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Rachelle asks

"I don't know for sure. But I am going to tell him." Brian says. Suddenly his phone starts ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey sir. I forgot to tell you but claw Hauser is having his birthday party tonight. I put a reservation for the both of you. Its at the palm tree something in Sahara square. Oh and I think you should bring your guitar and banjo. I know he has a small band that will be there so that will be all good." gunny said.

"Alright gunny see you there *hangs up* well I think I will tell them tonight. Come on let's ready I had some of the guys get our stuff and bring them here." Brian's says as they both there room to change.

...

Nick and Judy exit there cubicle and start walking to the exit when they stop at clawhauser desk.

"Hey clawy can't wait for your party tonight." Nick says.

"Thanks Nick... I actually called in a favor and I got gazzelle to perform one song tonight at our party." clawhauser said.

"Wow that's really cool. Well we will see you there in about 1 hour but we have to go get ready." Judy says. Both Nick and Judy walk out the exit and get into the tram that had been put by the zpd recently. After about 10 minutes they got off and entered the apartment. Nick went into the bedroom and got on his usual Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants. Judy took a quick shower and got on a blue shirt with blue jeans. They both go outside and board the tram. On the tram they both sat next to each other. Judy pulled out a magazine from her purse and started reading. Nick noticed she was reading and quietly pulled out a small box. He flipped it open to reveal a ring. The ring was made of a amhnest gem and a gold band. He quickly shut the box and put it back into his pocket. Tonight he was going to propose to judy in front of everyone. He kinda felt bad but he knew that if she said yes that this would be a great present for claw Hauser. As the tram came to a halt Nick and Judy got out and looked at the building in front of them. The palm tree was HUGE and was over 200 stories high. Just as they both where about to go in they heard a loud car behind them. The both turned around and saw the valet taking Brian's car to parking. Brian was walking with Rachelle towards the entrance and the 4 made there way inside.

When they entered they saw that the party had just started. A band was playing music in the back ground Brian went over to the bar and got 4 shots of fireball and gave one to Nick,Judy and Rachelle. The room had a lot of ZPDs officers along with 5 clones. All were drinking and having fun.

"Alright to clawhauser. Happy birthday." Brian said and drank his shot. Rachelle Judy and Nick all did the same.

"Wow that burns my throat." Nick says.

"Don't be a woose come on let's PARTY!" Judy says while dragging Nick to the dance floor. Rachelle and Brian watched them dance and then after about 15 minutes gazelle came into the little makeshift stage

"This song is for my biggest fan... Benjamin clawhauser." gazelle says then starts to sing try everything.

"Rachelle I have to use the bathroom I will be right back." Brian says then walks out of the room. Rachelle continued to watch gazelle sing. (do to copyright laws and me not wanting to I will not type the song. Sorry:(...)

As gazelle finished she stepped off stage. The band was about to step back on when Nick got onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Everyone I would like us to put a pause to this party for a sec. Judy please join me in stage." Nick said. Judy walked on to the stage and Nick began to talk again. "Clawhauser I know you would have wanted a video of this but I decided that I would like to do this in front of you.* gets down on one knee and pulls out the box and reveals the ring* Judith Elaine Hopps will you marry me?"

Judy had tears welling up in her eyes and Rachelle was speechless. Bogo's mouth was open so wide you could have drove a tank through it. Claw Hauser was beside himself. Commander thorner and the other clones where getting excited as well.

"Yes Nick I will marry you." Judy said. Nick put their ring on her finger and they kissed. Everyone erupted in applause. Then a guitar next to Nick levitated on the air and a guitar pic strum a cord.

(i recommend you go into YouTube and look up dueling banjos deliverance. Watch that then read this.)

Then a banjo strumming the closest cord to that rang out. Everyone turned to see Brian standing there with a banjo in his hand and a rock guitar on his back and a cowboy hat on his head with two holsters on his legs with peacemakers in them. The other guitars started to strum another then Brian strummed the cords. Then it started going back and forth with the cords quickening in pace. Brian started to do a country jig. The clones started to the beat and do Did every one else. Soon the clones followed Brian doing the country jig onto the stage. When Brian finished he took off his hat and his holsters and set them near the banjo then grabbed his rock guitar. Suddenly he started to play thunder struck as the drums and other guitars seemed to come to life.

"Alright let's get some rock in this house."

(also with this sound I will not put the lyrics in. Sorry)

After the song was finished Brian was sweating and everyone was clapping. Nick had videoed the hole thing and now was uploading it to furtube. Brian bowed as the applause started to die. Down.

"Alright everyone it's time for birthday shots." the bartender said. Everyone shouted and grabbed a shot. They all drank it but right after they did they felt a little ground shake and heard the bottles rattle.

"Earthquake." bogo says

Then more rummbling.

"I don't think so." thorner said.

Then explosions where heard and rummbling.

"We're under attack?" gunny said.

Suddenly a Japanese zero. Flies passed the window.

"Well shit. EVERYONE OUT NOW GET OUTSIDE WE MUST REPEL THE ATTACK." Brian shouted and everyone ran out of the room. Brian turned on his comlink and said" trooper we need AA guns to zootopia now. We are under attack. I repeat under attack."

"Sir we only have the .50 cal AA guns."

"Use them we need to stop this attack." Brian replied.

Brian and everyone went outside. Planes where zooming over head and paratroopers where coming in. Brian grabbed his weapons from his car and gave them to the clones and others. They started to REPEL the attack. But as the planes stopped bombing the city they started firing on the clones and others. As the paratroopers started to close in Brian ran his car.

" What the hell is he doing?" thorner asked

Then the song gunslinger started to play very loudly and out out from behind the car came brian. His pistols holstered and a rifle in his hand and a cowboy had on his head. He started walking towards the paratroopers. They had bolt action rifles and stopped firing and stared at the man walking towards them. Suddenly he started firing at the paratroopers. One by one they started down dead. They started to fire back.

Soon he ran out of bullets for the rifles and pulled out both pistols and started firing. Soon a plane started to swoop in Brian jumped and landed on the plane and killed the pilot. Then landed on the ground and started firing. As the song ended the last paratrooper was killed and the clones had shown up with the AA guns repeled the planes.

"What the he' with them attacking us?" bogo asked.

"Hmmmmm. Judy you said that there has only been 1 great war correct?" Brian asks.

"Yes that's true." Judy said.

"Well it seems that your WWII is about to begin." Brian said.

AUTHORS NOTE: hey everyone. It seems that soon we at war. Yes this story shall go into the lives of all of them going to war. Of you want me to add any characters let me know. I need characters and what name should I use for the who aldof Hitler? Also I need to know what animal I should use for the Japanese. Alright that is all. Peace


	18. Chapter 18

In side the presidential building Brian was talking with the president.

"Your telling me you have no weapons force no navy and no marines?" Brian asks

" listen we disbanded the military. Melted the metal down and burned the wood. Uniform where torn apart and burned as well. I here hoping you could help me." president hoovsevelt said.

"Alright thorner what blue prints do we have on file?" Brian asked.

" we found blue prints for American WWII type weapons vehicles airplanes and water craft. We know that you can supply the uniforms for them to make new ones" thorner said

"Alright Mr. hoovsevelt looks like you have your Army. But I want to promoted to captain in the 101st airborne. I along with other clones will train those who are there. Plus I want to choose who my officers will be and the others choose as well." Brian said.

"Captain? Why not a would be good at that." president hoovsevelt said.

"No thanks. Appoint someone else as general. I will have some men report for the air corps and navy and marines. I have uniforms for all. I need everything ready in a 3 months time." Brian said.

"Alright. It's a done deal." president hoovsevelt said. Suddenly a advisor ran into the room and handed a piece of paper. The president read it and then .

"It seems that the germanians have declared war on us. Capt. Smith I need to address anamalia on this matter. Will you tell them that the military is back in order?" president hoovsevelt asked.

"I will. Wait do we have a national flag?" Brian asked back

"No. We haven't ever had one." president hoovsevelt.

Brian looked at thorner and thorner smiled.

"Well we have a flag we can use." Brian said.

"I am all ears." president hoovsevelt

...

Rachelle stood in her police dress blue uniform along with nick, Judy, bogo, clawhauser, fangmeyer, delgato and Hoover. They stood at attention ad president hoovsevelt came out. Then right behind him came out Brian and throner with a dark brown wool tunic on and pink trousers with brown jump boots followed by scar and shifty in green tunic and trousers followed by 4 other clones. 2 where in a white tunic and 2 where in a lighter shade of blue tunic and pants.

The president approached the stand and addressed the crowd.

" mammals of animalia. Yesterday September 7th,4041 we where viciously and deliberately attacked by the air and land forces of Japan. I have asked congress to declare a state of war. They have granted my wish. *whispers from the crowd are heard* here to speak to you is Captain Brian Smith of the newly formed zootopian army 101st airborne division." President hoovsevelt said. Brian walked up podium.

"Mammals of anamalia the military is hereby reenstated because of the war. There are 4 branches from. I and Captain thorner are with the Army. Captain scar and Captain Shifty are with the marines. Captain Johnson and Captain Gregory are the navy. Captain heavy and Captain Oddball are the air force. In every major city there will be a recruitment office. Your weapons are going to be designed kind. As in rifles for bunnies tigers bears lions etc. Your uniforms will also be like that. But your training will have you all the same such as your divisions. We are facing 2 threats from the japenese and the germanians. I have also been informed that a national flag has been is all." Brian said.

He from the podium a American flag unfurled from a flag post. Brian and the clones saluted. The crowd applauded but the looks on the the cops where that of both worry.

...

Nick and Judy saw a flyer of what Brian called uncle Sam. They both went into the Army recruitment office and found Rachelle was signing a piece of paper.

"Congratulations you are now a trainee of the 101st airborne division. Report here in 3 days at 21:00 hours." the clone sergeant said.

Rachelle had a smile on her face even when she found Nick and Judy behind her with the look of shock.

"Oh come on. You both didn't think that I would run away from this right? I was already signing up for the same division Brian was going to be in." Rachelle said.

"Yeah but we didn't think you would do it right after the speech. But whatever we were planning on going with the same division." Nick said.

"That's right because if Brian's leading part of it I want to be with him. He can get stuff done... Uh no offense troopers." Judy said.

"None taken judy." the trooper said.

"Rachelle will you wait here for us until after we complete the tests and such?" Judy asked.

"I will be right here when you get done." Rachelle said.

Nick and Judy both sign papers and a modified asvab ( modified for animals to be able to take it in this time line.) Nick did pass his but Judy passed with flying colors. As the three left the recruitment office Nick and Judy were about to get into the tram when suddenly a gray paw blocked there way.

"You don't need to take the tram to work anymore." Rachelle said.

" what do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Well Brian has a house and wants you both to live there. He already has all your stuff there and set up. Also Nick he may be your...brother." Rachelle said.

"WHAT!?" both Nick and Judy said.

"Listen I just found out not to long before the attack happened. Come on you two better not keep him waiting with dinner." Rachelle said. As they followed her they found she had his car.

"Uh Rachelle how are you driving Brian's car?" Judy asked.

"Oh he had it made for me where I can adjust the petals and the seat so I can drive." Rachelle said.

" then what has he been driving?" Judy asked

"He had been driving a jeep of his... Come on let's stop Lolly gagging and get going." Rachelle said.

The three hopped into the car and Rachelle drove off. When they turned down the gravel road Judy got a worried look on her face. But when they came out of the woods they saw the house and the big yard. They noticed a small path and a newly poured asphalt black top with yellow paw prints on them. Rachelle pulled up into the garage and turned the car off. Rachelle got out of the car with nick and judy who stopped dead in there tracks and stared at the cars around them. The garage was set a museum with the cars parked in 2 lines. The mazda was the only one that wasn't in the lines. As they walked they where labeled mustang, corvette, 1987 Chrysler Conquest, etc. They where amazed by how good of condition all the cars where.

"So you like the little car collection my dad and I put together?" Brian asked.

" how many cars are here?" Nick asked

"About 120 maybe. But I lost count along time ago. You should see the attic it has motorcycles there too. Come on I need to show you where you will be sleeping." Brian's said and the 4 went into the house.

Brian showed them where to sleep and where the bathrooms where. Then he stopped by a door by the master bed room.

" down here is a basement/ shooting range for pistols and shot guns. For our use only." Brian said.

"So what's with the black top and the path?" Judy asked

" the boys and I have been working on the training grounds. The tarmac is where you you first the training bus. You still have to report there even though you live in you will have to the recruit barracks as well." Brian said.

"Understood. What's with the airstrip?" Nick asked.

" and I will show you." Brian said.

The 4 walked over to the hanger and Brian pulled out a key and unlocked the lock. He pushed open both the force revealing things covered in cloth. Then with the swipe of the hand the lights came on and the cloth was removed and revealed airplanes. They noticed some had white and black .on the wing.

"What's with the black..and white strips?" Rachelle asked

"Invasion stripes. Those planes where used during WWII during the invasion of Normandy. *walks over to a C-47* this plane is what us paratroopers will use. You will train with them and jump out of them." Brian said

"This is a nice plane... All of them are. Oh can you show us what's in the roundhouse?" Judy asked

"No... But I can show you something else that's even better." Brian said. He lead them to small foot path and they followed it to a large river. They followed him on a path that was right next to the river until they saw the bow of a ship. They turned a corner and Lord and behold a battleship. The 3 stared at the vessel in front of them. It was HUGE. 2 large cannons in the front and 1 in the back. Each had 3 barrels per cannon. Then Nick read the name of the ship. USS MISSOURI.

"I found this ship in the woods. Needed to repainted and a few scratches wielded and the engine repaired along with the cannons to become operational. But other than that it is ready to go. It will be part of the fleet that takes the fight to the germanians." Brian said.

Suddenly commander thorner appeared behind them.

"Sir the weapons and uniforms have arrived." thorner said.

Authors note:well school is going to start soon. Don't worry I will continue to upload. I will actually have Nick and Judy getting married soon. It will be before they go off to war. Please pm me if you me if you want see anything


	19. Chapter 19: traning and special event

2 and 1/2 weeks have past since training had begun. The recruits all slept in the same barracks. Both make and female and all types of species. For the past 4 days the recruits have noticed slight talking coming from Brian's room in the barracks. But none had fared to venture out of there bunks due to what happened one night when Nick snuck into Judy's bunk. He slept next to her all night but forgot to get up early to get back to his bunk. When reveille was called he didn't make it half way back when the lights where turned on and everyone saw him running back to his bunk. They all ran a extra 4 miles with a full pack and in full web gear for that.

As it approached dawn Rachelle sat awake listening closely to the sounds coming from Brian's room. They sounded as if they where out of fear and anguish. Then as usual about 15 minutes to 6 it stopped. Then 10 minutes later she heard his and close and heard his boots hitting the floor. 35 minute later reveille was sounded. Everyone got out of there bunks before the lights where turned on. As the lights turned on Brian walked in.

"REVEILLE REVEILLE REVEILLE! GET OUT OF YOUR BUNKS AND GET YOUR UNIFORMS ON. POLICE CALL WILL COMMENCE IN TWO MINUTES." Brian shouted. Captain thorner and LT. Johnson both over saw the recruits making there bunks. Rachelle along with nick and judy where always done before 1:00 minute was done.

As Rachelle finished making her bunk captain thorner came up behind her.

"Captain Smith requests your presence in his room ma'am." thorner said.

Rachelle walked over to Brian room and knocked. She heard him say enter and she did. She entered the room and stood at attention. Brian got up and walked over to her. Then gave her a hug which surprised Rachelle.

"I am sorry for being hard on all of you this week. I really am sorry if I was to hard on you." Brian said and have her a kiss which she returned. When they separated she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

" your just turning us into the best. Which is fine with me." Rachelle says then looks at him.

"Did you just ask me in here for and a hug?" she asked.

"Not exactly... I wanted to warn you. So tell Nick and Judy this as well... We are .the shooting range then we are going on a 3 day patrol. That comes after we do a parachute the woods. Bring extra boots and socks along with rations." Brian said

"Thanks I will tell them." Rachelle says

"Love you" Brian says then gives her another kiss.

"Love you to baby." Rachelle says. She gives him a salute which he returns and then exits the room and goes and tells Nick and judy. After finishing Brian emerges from his room and the recruits got into formation and went off the the mess hall. They all ate the food and at 7:25 where back inside the barracks and everyone was packing Nick and Judy put extra boots socks and rations into there packs. They grabbed there rifles which where the modified m1 Garande. A white wolf had noticed them packing more gear so she did as well. Then her bunk mate another wolf noticed this.

"What are you packing all that extra stuff for? Its only target practice not like where going on a jump and then patrols." Jerry said.

"Well they are so so am I. They have done excellent in all of the tests. I will follow there lead and our commanders lead." Fiona said.

Jerry wouldn't say it but he actually wanted to pack more... And maybe carrying Fiona's pack for her. But instead he went over and confronted Judy about why they where packing extra gear.

"Hey bunny what's the meaning of all of this?" He asked

"Just packing some extra stuff in case if something comes up." she said and finished wrapping her belly band onto her rifle.

"Bunny you don't need to we aren't doing no combat jump. Plus I don't think those cute fuzzy wuzzy legs of yours can carry all of that." Jerry said.

"Hey back off man." both Rachelle and Nick said.

" oh now I am taking orders from a Fox and another bunny? Well I never would have thought that this would have happened for a shifty Fox." Jerry spat.

Nick had his fists clenched when suddenly 2 clones walked up with mp badges on.

"Alright you two break it up. No fighting allowed." the sergeant said

"Oh where just getting started." Jerry said and then kicked one clone into a pole that knocked him out and then punched another clone who fell onto the floor. Rachelle used her legs and went him down when Jerry punched Rachelle square in the face and sent her flying into a brick. Wall. Nick and Judy tried to stop him but both where stopped by the crowd. Unable to move they noticed him get closer to Rachelle who was holding her left shoulder and was slightly bledding from her nose

"Now you will know what your place is whore." Jerry said.

Then multiple whistle where heard and several mp's races in along with Brian. Who lept over the entire crowd and punched Jerry straight in the snout. Jerry out before he hit the ground. When he got up he looked at the crowd

"Anyone who does anything like this will be punched. And I promise you will have your shit broke under stood?" Brian asked

Everyone nodded as the mp's grabbed Jerry and took him to the brig. Brian turned and scooped Rachelle up bridal style. When he did Rachelle have out a scream in pain and she had tears in her eyes. Brian ran into the medical wing where he met kixs. When he saw Rachelle he examined her shoulder and concluded that her shoulder was dislocated and not broken. She was in a lot of pain and Brian said he was going to get her shoulder back into its socket.

"Alright Rachelle this is going to hurt but it will deal a lot better after words." Brian said. He grabbed her arm and lifted while she clenched her teeth in pain as more tears welled into her eyes. He then pushed her arm and a loud pop was heard and she screamed but then her ears feal to the her head and her eyes went back as well. She let out a small ahhhh.

The blood coming from Rachelle's nose has stopped and rachelle was sitting there as kix finished checking up on her. He left just as Brian entered again. He went up next to her and sat down.

"So are you ready to do the jump? You missed target practice."Brian said

"I am ready to go... What's going to happen to Jerry?" Rachelle asked

"He is being put on garbage and sewage cleaning detail for the time we ." Brian said.

"Ok... Well let's go get our stuff together. " Rachelle said and was about to get off but Brian's arm stopped her.

" Rachelle before you go I need to ask you 2 things." Brian said.

" Ok shoot." Rachelle said while still sitting.

" Rachelle I already know your going to pass the tests so.I wanted to know if you would be my 3rd in command... I know it's not the best but you would be promoted 2nd LT." Brian said.

" yes only if Nick and Judy are promoted as well. They both have done excellent as well." Rachelle said.

" done... Ok And I also wanted to I know* gets on one knee and reveals ring* if you Rachelle husky palowski will make me the happiest man and be my wife." Brian said.

Rachelle was crying as he continued and she jumped at him and have Him a hug. She wouldn't let go and started to kiss him over again. Brian was losing his balance and fell back as she continued to peck him with kisses. She also wouldn't stop saying yes which she said over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. When she stopped Brian put the ring on her finger and she noticed that it wasn't a diamond. Then she recognized it from the same kind of crystal he kept in his lightsaber.

"Is this a kyber crystal?" Rachelle asked

"Yes... But I want you to attached to you while we are on the mission. I don't want you to lose it." Brian said.

Rachelle smiled and put it on her dog tag chain and shared a very passionate kiss with Brian. Both of there tongues wrestled without noticing kixs had returned to the . he smiled slightly at what he was witnessing. He cleared his throat and both Brian and Rachelle both separated and stared at kiks who just smiled and gave them both the thumbs up.

Rachelle and Brian made there way to back to the barracks. Brian went into his room and changed into his . he grabbed his web gear which had already been prepared. He grabbed his M1 Garande and checked it over. Once he checked it over he loaded it and activated the safety. He then put his shield on his back and then put his web gear on.

Rachelle got her web gear on and then went and showed her ring to Nick and judy who both offered there congratulations. When Brian gave the order they all got into formation and made there way to the airstrip. On there way they passed by a pipe where Jerry was cleaning. None of them laughed or mocked him but kept marching. When they reached the air strip they split up into squads. Nick and Judy where in the same plane as Brian and Rachelle. As they all the plane engines started and they took off. Everyone else checked there gear but Brian laid his head back and fell into sleep.

Flashback

Brian is sitting in the of plane as he was before he fell asleep but he was wearing a BDU uniform. He had his M-16s belly band wrapped around him and had everything ready to go. To his left where other humans and also keely. They had the same type and weapon. The plane rattled and shook as they hit some mild turbulence. Then the. Red light turned on and Brian strapped helmet and stood up.

"ALRIGHT STAND UP... HOOK UP...EQUIPMENT CHECK...SOUND OFF FOR EQUIPMENT CHECK!" Brian shouted

"15 OK... 14 OK 13 OK 12 OK 11 OK 10 OK 9 OK 8 OK 7 OK 6 OK 5 OK 4 OK 3 OK 2 OK." they all said.

" 1 OK!" Brian shouted. Suddenly just as the green light came on the night light up with explosions and tracer rounds. Brian was hanging on to the door as the plan made some evasive maneuvers. The light went red again meaning they couldn't jump. Just as the plane straightened out 3 North Korean planes came out of no where and shot the plane next to Brian's full of holes. Brian watched as it tumbled towards the ground in a fireball. He made quick decision.

"LETS GO!" Brian YELLED.

"BUT SIR THE LIGHT IS RED!" a young private yelled

But Brian just of the plane. The rest of the squad followed with him and they headed towards the ground.

End of flashback .

Rachelle noticed Brian starting to squirm. And grunt while he was sleeping. She scooted closer and then grabbed his hand and took off his glove while grabbing his real hand. As soon as she is he started to calm down. She looked at the very end of the plane where kix was and saw him sit down. Even Nick and Judy where staring at her. She blushed slightly but kept her paw on Brian's hand. They say like that for another 2 hours.

Suddenly the Red light turned on and Brian's eyes shot open. He got up quickly and attached his static line. He then motioned for them to stand and they all stood up and attached there static lines. As the light went green Brian jumped out the door followed by Everyone else jumped out. Brian's shoot ejected and he started for float down. Suddenly he heard a scream and he saw a tiger falling fast with no parachute.

Brian pulled out his knife and cut his straps to the parachute. He started to fall but he went towards her. When her grabbed her tried pulling her reserve but pull was stuck. So he quickly unclipped hers and attached his to her and pulled it. They where getting really close to the ground but she was lifted up by the reserve chute. Brian quickly grabbed the shield and curled up behind it as he hurled towards the ground.

Rachelle watched all of this happen and saw Brian falling without stopping. She reached out her hand just before he hit the ground and yelled "nnnnnoooooo!"

But suddenly he stopped. And Rachelle just let her hand fall and Brian fell again. But then hit the earth. As everyone landed Rachelle got her bag off along with her parachute. They piled them up for the clones and collect. She ran over to Brian as he got up. She tried to control herself but wanted to check on her fiance. But before she could speak he had his rifle in his hands and shield on his back.

"Alright move move move!" Brian said

Rachelle followed him into the woods as did everyone else. When took cover behind at tree Rachelle took cover as but then have Him a tight hug.

"Rachelle what are you doing?" Brian asked as he tried off. Rachelle was crying and she wouldn't let go.

"I thought I was going you." Rachelle said.

Brian realized what he had done and how he worried his wife. He signaled for Judy to take the lead and she lead them column forward. Brian held Rachelle as she continued to cry. Brian continued to comfort her. When she stopped Brian gave her a kiss

"Rachelle it takes a lot to kill me. We are going to war as well. One day we could got to sleep and wake up with a grenade about to explode next to us. We both must be ready to die." Brian says.

"I know but you just proposed today and I didn't want to see you die." Rachelle said.

"And like i said it And a a lot to kill me." Brian says. Both him and Rachelle grab rifles and head towards the others.

AUTHORS NOTE: well that's it for. This chapter. See y'all soon


	20. Chapter 20

As Judy woke up She looked around and saw almost everyone else still sleeping. Nick was sleeping right next to her and she smiled at him. He had his hands out searching for her She laid and slightly giggled when he stopped grabbing . The 2 of them hadn't slept together since the last time Nick tried to . boot camp. Suddenly she heard a stick crack. Hear ears perked up. She looked around and saw another pair of ears and a poncho covered head lift up slightly.

She looked closely out into the woods. That's when she saw a MG-42 aiming at all of them.

"MG-42 TAKE COVER!" Judy yelled. Just as she finished the air lit up with tracer rounds. She grabbed her rifle as well as Nick and everyone else and started to fire at the soldiers trying to kill them. Suddenly Brian took a hit in the shoulder and the leg. Kix started going over to him but fell to the ground with a red substance pouring from under his helmet. Judy to the initiative and directed the defense. When the firefight came to a end they all heard clapping. They turned Brian and kix both clapping.

"Congratulations recruits. You just passed your final test. You all stepped up in combat and showed no signs of flattering. That is a true sign that your training is complete." Brian said.

"But who where the soldiers that shot at us?" Nick asked.

Kix gave a signal and clones came out with German uniforms and weapons.

"Alright everyone pack up. We are heading out for the base." Brian says. Everyone started packing and got in formation.

"Double time the base." Brian yelled and everyone started running towards the base. As they ran through the woods Rachelle gave out a cadence.

Hello hello we?

Hello hello who are we?

We are Airborne infantry

We infantry

We'll shoot you full of holes and fill ya full of lead.

We'll shoot you full of holes and fill ya full of lead.

Because that's what mamma just said.

Because that's what mamma just said.

Airborne

Airborne

Infantry

Infantry

Cussin and fightin and a shootin all day

Cussin and fightin and a shootin all day

Because we know no other way.

Because we know no other way.

As they all reached the gates they where still running. When the reached the inside Brian dismissed them. They all started to whoop and holler saying they completed basic. Brian just stood and smirked. As everyone went towards the barracks Rachelle saw Brian go into a small slot between 2 buildings. She ran and saw him waiting for her. She jumped and wrapped her arms around Brian's neck and gave him a huge kiss. They stood there for 20 seconds and let there tongues wrestle.

When they parted to breath Rachelle gave Brian a huge hug.

" I finally did it... Thank you for training us all." she said. Then the two started to kiss again.

"Rachelle I want us to get married. Tomorrow. I want you to be Mrs. Smith before we go to war." Brian said. Rachelle was surprised by what he said. But then let the name sink in.

"Ok... Tomorrow we will. Plus my mom and dad will be here for graduation today." Rachelle said. They both shared another kiss before rachelles hand started to get adventurous. Brian grabbed it before it go any farther.

"Sorry honey but wait until tomorrow night... I'll show you how dirty I can be." Brian says then lifts Rachelle up and kisses her neck.

"B-b-brian don't do that." rachelle says. But she doesn't stop him as he continued her. "B-b-baby we need to stop or everyone will wonder where your at." Rachelle says.

"Aww but I was having fun." Brian says then let's Rachelle down.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow we will have a lot of fun." Rachelle says.

"Meet me in the med bay in ." Brian says then runs off. Rachelle was left nodding. Brian ran into the med bay and got to kix

About later Both Rachelle and Brian get back to the bunks to find everyone data asleep. Rachelle smiled as the both of them made there way to Brian's room. As soon as they went inside brian and closed the door Rachelle was on his bed pinned by brian who started to kiss her without restraint.

WARNING WARNING WARNING SEX SCENE AHEAD. BRACE BRACE BRACE

"I can't wait honey... I can't take it anymore I want you so bad." Brian said Then started kissing her again. Rachelle kept kissing back as well.

"I can't wait either babe. I have been wanting to do this for so long." Rachelle said. Brian started to unbutton Rachelle's jacket as she did his pants and then his jacket. They continued to kiss until the both where in there I underwear and Rachelle was in her underwear and bra. Rachelle noticed a bulge in Brian's underwear. When they parted Rachelle smiled lustfully and used her legs to flip Brian over. Before he could love she pulled down his underwear to reveal his rock hard erection. She stared at it but then started to lick his cock which got a blissfull groan from Brian. She continued to lick his cock for about 3 minutes. By this time Brian had his eyes rolled back and fists clenched.

Rachelle then shoved almost his entire cock into her mouth and throat. Brian let out more groans and she could tell he was reaching his peak. She continued to deep throat him until he was about to burst.

"OH GOD RACHELLE I'M GOING TO COME!" Brian yelled and unloaded a lot of sperm into her throat. Rachelle swallowed as much of it as she could which was basically all of it. Brian looked very relieved. But he put Rachelle on her back and had her under where could say two. He then started to lick her pussy. He continued to move his tongue up and down inside and out hitting every sensitive spot he knew. Before he knew it she reached her peak. After realising her juices into Brian She removed her bra to reveal the 2 cantaloupe sized breasts. Brian grabbed her by the waist and brought her pussy closer to the end of his cock.

"Push it in me all at once." Rachelle commanded. Brian did as she said and rammed it inside of her. He started to thrust as she let out squeals and groans as did he. After 40 minutes of faster and faster thrusting the both let there peaks at the exact same time. They both kisses as there juices mixed. Inside of Rachelle and on the top sheet. Brian cleaned them. Both with that sheet. Then he put the sheet in the hamper and laid down with Rachelle.

"Oh my god Rachelle that... That was amazing." Brian said snuggling Rachelle close.

"It was amazing I never thought you would be as big as you where but that's fine with me." Rachelle said

"The graduation is in 2 hours." Brian said.

"We sleep for 30 minutes then together then get our dress uniforms on and the graduation." Rachelle said.

"We have to tell the men. I would rather know they will show up and be prepared or not know they will show up and not be prepared." Brian said.

"Fine we will tell them then... But we need to take a shower first... I don't want everyone to smell you on me." Rachelle said getting up. But Brian grabbed her and brought her in for a tight hug.

"You saying you don't like how I smell on you?" Brian asked

"Not what I but we still need a shower." Rachelle said

"Fine let's go get a shower my love." Brian says. Both of them get towels and put on some shorts and a t-shirt and opened . but instead just the hallway they found 400 eyes on the 2. Both Rachelle and Brian where frozen. They didn't move .

"So Brian she showed you how rabbit hole goes." Nick said.

Then everyone but Brian and Rachelle started laughing. Brian and Rachelle both looked at each other and let out a large breath.

"When are you guys getting married?" Judy asked. Rachelle opened her mouth but Brian spoke up.

"Tomorrow. We both decided that we want married soon." Brian said.

"Well the church here is big enough looks like you to are getting married right after the graduation." thorner said.

"But I don't have a dress." Rachelle said.

"That's not true... I may have seen what kind of dresses you like. So I went out and bought you...a...dress." Brian said.

"You bought me a dress?"Rachelle asked.

Brian walked over to his closet and retrieved a dress case. Rachelle slowly opened it and when she saw the dress inside she gasped.

The dress was the exact one out of her dreams. It was beautiful elegant and pristine. She ran her paw over the material. It was silk... Her favourite clothe.

"Honey this...this dress is perfect." Rachelle said

"I knew you would like it." Brian said.

He gave it to Rachelle who hung it up on her bunk. Everyone stared at the dress. It was truly beautiful. When they all turned around the didn't see Brian or Rachelle. Everyone started to laugh again thinking about the sounds they where making.

...

3 hours later everyone was in there dress uniforms. Nick Judy and Rachelle had there new officer uniforms on and they where in formation. Sgt. Savage lead able company onto the parade ground next to dog company. Then Charlie and then easy company. The graduation proceeded without a problem. Brian and a few other officers gave speeches along with a general. When the general finished her said "congratulations you are all paratroopers" then saluted. Everyone saluted back.

"He was just a rookie trooper and he shurly shook with pride. He checked of his equipment and made sure his pack was tied. He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar he ain't gonna jump no more." Nick started.

"Gory gory what a hellova say to die. Gory gory what a hellova way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more." everyone said.

"Is everybody happy cried the sergeant looking on. Our hero feebly answered yes and then they stood him up. He jumped into the icy blast his static line unhooked and he ain't gonna jump no more." Judy sang.

"Gory gory what a hellova say to die. Gory gory what a hellova way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more." everyone said.

"He counted long he counted long he waited for the shock. He felt the wind he felt the cold he felt the awful drop. Then his reserve spilled out and wrapped around his legs and he ain't gonna jump no more." Rachelle's father, George who was in his uniform, sang

"Gory gory what a hellova say to die. Gory gory what a hellova way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more." everyone said.

"The riser swung around his neck connectors cracked his bones. Succesion lines where tied in knots around his skinny bones. The cannopy became his shroud he hurtled to the ground. And he ain't gonna jump not more." the general sang

"Gory gory what a hellova say to die. Gory gory what a hellova way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more." everyone said.

"The days he lived and loved and running through his mind. He thought about the girl back home the one he left behind. He thought the medicos and wondered what they would find and he ain't gonna jump no more." Rachelle sang.

"Gory gory what a hellova say to die. Gory gory what a hellova way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more." everyone said.

"The ambulance was on the spot the jeep were running wild. The medic jumped and screamed with glee rolled up there sleeves and smiled. For it had been a week or more since last a shoot had he ain't gonna jump no more." captain rex said.

"Gory gory what a hellova say to die. Gory gory what a hellova way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more." everyone said.

"He hit the ground then would was splat his blood went spurting high. His comrades they where hurt to say a hellova way to die. He lay there rolling round in the welter of his gore and he ain't gonna jump no more." Brian said

"Gory gory what a hellova say to die. Gory gory what a hellova way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more." everyone said.

"There was blood upon the riders there where brain upon the shoot. Intestines where a dangling from his paratrooper suit. He was a mess the picked him up and poured him from his boots and he ain't gonna jump no more...Gory gory what a hellova say to die. Gory gory what a hellova way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more." everyone said. Then after words started to cheer.

"Alright boys let's get to the church. We got a couple to be hitched." thorner yelled and started running Towards the church with everyone else. Brian made his way there as well while Rachelle her father and Judy ran to the barracks. Rachelle got her dress on and Judy helped her with her make up. Judy got on her brides maid dress. Rachelle out on her veil and both grabbed there bouquets. When Rachelle walked out of the room her father stared in aw. They quickly made there way towards the church in a jeep.

In the church...

Brian and Nick are standing at the alter with a clone who is a priest.

"You nervous Brian." Nick asked?

"No...maybe...yes I am nervous. I am about to marry Rachelle." Brian replied.

"Well you will be fine." Nick said.

In front of both Nick and Brian was about 2,000 mammals. Suddenly the organ started to play. The doors at the end opened Rachelle. While everyone stared at Rachelle Judy went around everyone and stood up at the alter. Judy's father was still in his dress uniform as he walked her down the aisle. When they reached the alter Brian took Rachelle by the hands and said.

"Don't worry sir I will take care daughter." Brian and Rachelle both walked .the alter.

"You may all be seated." the clone said.

5 boring minutes later...

"I now pronounce you husband and may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Thorner then stood up and started a chant Kiss kiss kiss kiss Kiss kiss kiss

Brian picked Rachelle and gave her a kiss. Rachelle wrapped her arms around Brian as everyone clapped and cheered.

AUTHORS NOTE: hey hey hey guess who's back. Yep the mother fucked finally did it. Her fucked AND married her. This was fun to write. But he major component to keep a mistake from happening. Leave a review f you think you now what he forgot.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: hey everyone. I was just re reading my story and found out that i said september 7th. I meant december and i am terribly sorry. Nobody had still been able to guess the one key component that brian forgot last chapter. This one will have them sent off to war. But that happens later. Also we get to see what in the old roundhouse finally. So i now present to you the christmas in zootopia chapter.

For Grace Campbell

Jingle bell rock is playing in the background of precinct one. Rachelle nick and judy were all chatting with the other police officers and members of the military. Everyone was drinking eggnog and wearing christmas sweaters. Many of the police officers that had not joined the military where listening to judy as she told them about the training. "Everyday we ran 6 miles in the morning and 3 miles before showers and lights out. We had to wear packs that weighed 60+ pounds. We jumped out of planes with them." judy said "Thats sounds pretty fun." a tiger says.

" HEY GUYS LOOK WHO FINALLY ARRIVED!" wolford shouted pointing towards the door. Bogo had on a christmas sweater which had a christmas tree and ornaments. "Hey chief looking good." judy said sarcastically "I thought you would be halfway around the world by now." bogo said "Well we haven't received orders yet. So until we do we aren't going anywhere." nick said. The clones and everyone keep eating cookies and drinking the eggnog. As the hours drag on the songs continue to be rewound and played again and again. Almost everyone had shown up to the party. Actually 99% of the ones who said they where showed up. Everyone except brian had arrived and was partying. And this took the attention of some of the others.

"So wheres brian shouldn't he be here?" johnson asked

" he should be….. But i dont know when." rachelle said.

"Well if he isn't here i will dance with you so you don't feel lonely." johnson said then wiggled his eyebrows

" Not so fast buster. I can wait for my HUSBAND to get here and dance with him." rachelle replied.

"Ok ok alright." johnson said backing up.

Rachelle took a big swig from her glass and looked around. She thought that it was a little weird that Brian was here. Especially on christmas. As jingle bell rock came to an end she heard a distant whistle. It was very faint and different. Judy must have heard it to because she turned the record player off and was listening. Then everyone heard the whistle and it kept getting louder and louder and louder. Then the walls and tables started to rattle. The cups were shaking and it felt like a earthquake. Everyone ran outside to see a big ball of snow heading towards them. But it started to slow down….. But not quick enough because it threw snow all over all of them. Snow ball stopped to reveal a train. Everyone stared at the long train. It had about 12 cars attached to the tender. Then out one of the cars came a man,

"ALL ABOARD?!"

Everyone looked at each other. They didn't know what he meant

"ALL ABOARD?!" They all started to walk over to him when they heard metal clanging behind them. They all turned to see brian in a train engineer uniform.

"Like her? She is a Baldwin 284 S3 Class Steam Locomotive Built in 1951 by Baldwin Motorworks. She's been a really great engine and now she will work for us for now. You might want to get on *pulls out pockets watch and gasps* because by golly we are not going to be late for her first run in over 2,000 years." brian says while getting in the cab of the engine.

Everyone goes down to where thorner was and gets into the train cars. But rachelle stops and run back to the engine as the train starts to move. She jumps and grabs onto the ladder. As the train continues to pick up speed rachelle climbs into the cab. Inside she shes the shovel shoveling coal by itself. Brian is sitting in the engineer's seat as he left hand rests on the throttle while his right arm resting on the window. He then turns to see her standing there.

" come on take a seat on the other seat. Want to blow the whistle?" brian asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course i want to blow the whistle." rachelle says, she walks over and jumps up and lets the rope be pulled by her weight. The train whistled every time she pulled the rope.

Inside the train car…

Nick and judy entered the car to see everyone from the precinct who wasn't on duty . they were in the second car from the tender. They sat down as rockin on top of the world from polar express started to play. Judy and nick started to tap their feet to the beat then both got up and started to dance. As they continued to dance others started to join. Gunny was dancing with lilly and fangmeyer was dancing with his wife. As the song continued to play the train whistle kept blowing and they kept dancing. But as the song came to a end and everyone stopped to catch their breath the train started to slow down and came to a stop. Everyone went to the window and saw thorner do the same thing he did with them. But they saw they were at precinct 2. They all got the same surprise and got in the same car. When they did those from precinct 1 shouted surprise. The whistle blew twice and the train started to move again. But instead of a christmas song coming on the song Gunslinger did. The two precincts decided to have some fun. They both took sides of the train car and faced each other reaching towards their sides as if they were in a western gun fight. Then they started to "shoot" at each other with their fingers shaped like guns while making gun sounds. But when that song ended the train started to slow and stopped. For the next 60 minutes the train stopped at every precinct and by the time they were done they had every off duty cop in all of zootopia and the surrounding areas on the train. Everyone was conversing when brian came onto the intercom.

"Alright everyone we will reach our destination in 13 minutes. We will also meet a speed limit of 135 MPH. please hang on tightly."

As soon as the transmission cut off there was a sudden jolt and they started to go faster. As they sped alone they entered the dense forest. It was beautiful as the trees were covered in snow. It was night but the light from inside the train showed nick and judy the beauty of the forest. Judy leaned her head against nick's shoulder and enjoyed the view.

"This is amazing." judy said

"Yes it is." nick replied. The two sat like this for 2 minutes until thorner came out and grabbed the intercom. " I have been told to ask does anyone require refreshments?" thorner asked. Everyone raised their hands" that's what i thought."

song hot chocolate from The Polar Express starts playing and everything happens like it did in the movie. As the waiters took the cups of hot chocolate away everyone just sat back and let out a long aaaaahhhhhh. Judy was still next to nick when they came into a clearing. That when she noticed what looked like a winter wonderland. She was now standing up with her snout against the window staring at the wonder that she was seeing. Nick had seen it as well just like everyone else. The train pulled into the stopping point and everyone got out. When they looked at the place before them it was a actual winter wonderland. They all looked to see clone everywhere who were already riding rides with their girlfriends. They all gathered around a stage and brian walked up there.

"Merry christmas everyone. I wanted us all to have a wonderful night before we go off to war. All of zootopia has been invited but all of you have gotten the VIP pass. So everyone enjoy the rides and have fun." brian said.

Just as he finished 256 buses pulled up and mammals of all kinds started to ride the rides. It was a blast. Everyone was riding rides and eating candy. They had snowball fights and snow races. Brian of course showed off the train to everyone and even gave tours of the train. Everyone stayed there until about 02:30 in the everyone was getting loaded up a alarm was heard. Brian immediately looked where the alarm was coming from.

"TROOPERS GET YOUR SHIT WHERE MOVING OUT NOW!" brian yelled. Everyone ust sat there until they saw a tracked vehicle pull up.

" COME ON WE GOT TO GO!" Some are able to pile in while the others get in the train. Thorner drives the tracked vehicle while brian drives the train. Brian doesn't stop until they reached precinct one. Everyone grabbed their gear and boarded the U.S.S. Missouri. They then set sail to jump into sicily.

Authors note: So i am back to school. I will continue this story until the very end. I promise. And if anyone wants me to put anything in here let me now.


	22. Chapter 22: The Invasion begins

Auhtors note: Welp now it is new years for them. They are nearing the assembly area in the ocean. Ok i have had enough of waiting…. Brian Forgot the condom. Nobody was able to guess that. And lets see if anyone can guess what the procedure did. So now we go into the story.

Judy looks off the side of the ship and all around her. There were thousands of ships sitting in the ocean with their anchors dropped waiting for the invasion to commence. As the ship slowed they dropped anchor and they strung out the boats which took them to the shore in north africa. When judy's boots hit the ground she felt the ground crunch under her boots. They all walked towards the assembly area to find brian talking with another clone trooper. Brian then lead them to a row of tents which they entered. Brian, Rachelle, Nick and Judy entered the first tent.

"Listen you 3 we are jumping into sicily tomorrow. Get to your respective squads and tell them. We also have a replacement for jerry. he has just transferred from the british 892nd airborne." brian said. He then takes out a cigarette and lights it.

"What kind of mammal is he?" rachelle asks

"Another bunny."

"Jeez you bunnies really like the airborne." Nick says

" we know what the best is." judy says then nuzzles nick

" Listen get everyone ready. I know we just got here but we need to be ready to go. Make sure your rifles are clean." brian says.

They all hear someone cough and look behind them to see a bunny…. Jack savage. Brian's eyes go wide as jack is slowly puffs on a cigarette. Everyone's eyes fill with fury but before anyone could move Brian dove at jack and tackled him to the ground. Before he could throw punches he was thrown off and onto the floor at the paws of judy nick and rachelle. Rachelle had her hand out and jack was holding his neck and gasping for breath. Brian quickly ran over to rachelle and had her stop. Jack fell to the ground coughing and gasping.

"That's not the welcome i was expecting *cough**cough*." jack said

Brian ignited his lightsaber and held it to jack's throat.

"What the hell are you doing here i thought you were dead you sick son of a bitch." Brian nearly yelled. By now several others had noticed jack and had stopped to watch.

" What do you…. Oh you mean the little imposter jack right? Yeah listen brian that wasnt me that was another bunny." jack said

"IF NOT YOU THEN WHO?!" brian asked yelling.

" His name is alfred hitchcock. He is a german spy the captured me. I was sent on a misson deep into germany before the invasion of france. He had created a nazi group called isis and they where attacking places around the world. They captured me and i was imprisioned for about 7 months before M16 showed up. They filled me in on what he had done and told me to help you guys. Then i was sent here." as jack finished brian turned off his lightsaber and walked back over to his bunk.

" you are not to mess us up. If you try anything at all i will kill you." brian said. He then laid down and fell asleep.

Nick and judy left the tent and headed to the mess while jack walked outside. Rachelle went over to brians bunk and laid down with him. She was asleep quickly after she grabbed his hand. As rachelle fell into a deep sleep she saw a vision. It was brian. He was in a plane with several other humans. She started to see another combat jump. She saw planes going down and people burning alive. She felt as if she was there.

Rachelle sprang straight up and breathing heavily. Sweat pouring all over here. She looked around to see everyone , including jack, Asleep. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 3:36. She laid back down and started to ask _what was that jump? Will that happen to us?_ Before she could even think of answers a voice from beside her said " wondering about that combat jump?"

Rachelle about fell off the bed. She forgot that she was sleeping with brian, which they did every night, but he still surprised her.

"Yes i am…. When did that happen?" Rachelle asked. Brian put his arm around her and brought her closer.

" it happened during WWIII. We were making our 6th jump of the war into the heart of north korea. We had beaten them out of america and out of everywhere. Our orders were from the U.N. to take out north korea for good. We were going to be dropped 5 miles outside of North korea's capital. But instead we got hit about 15 minutes inside of north korea. I remember hearing the bullet hit the fuselage of the plane. When we got hit i was about to jump out of the plane…...I…. I remember all the screams of those who were in the planes as they went up in fireballs. It…...it wasn't pretty rachelle." Brian said. He started to sob recalling the tale. Rachelle brought him close and kept hugging and kissing him while saying" its ok its all going to be ok."

As the day went on everyone prepared for the jump. Some were shining their boots other where cleaning their rifles while some, mostly the clones, were sleeping. Brian was chatting with others giving pep talks and making sure everyone was ready. Finally at 6:30 just before the sun started to set they boarded the planes and were off. Somewhere in gliders while others were in the plane. Everyone was nervous. Nobody spoke as they kept flying. It had just got dark when the red light came on… they where nearing the drop zone.

Autors note: yeah this is going good. Really good actually. I just want to say something. Found out about 2 days ago that i am the great great great grand nephew of a WWI U.S. Army Medal Of Honor Winner. I Didnt even know it until i was going through some old photos and such. I didnt beleive it but looked it up and sure enough my great great great grand uncle fred was a U.S. Army Medal of Honor


	23. Chapter 23

Nick sat across from Brian, who had Rachelle next to him, and Judy was next to Nick. Nick had a M1 Garand wrapped around him. Judy had a M1 carbine while rachelle had a thompson and Brian also had a M1 Garand. As the red light came on brian stood up. Everyone stood and attached there lines. They checked their equipment and sounded off. Then just as they came through the clouds they entered heavy flak from the AA guns. As nick jumped out he waited for the jolt. When it came he just sat there and let the breeze flow through his fur. If AA rounds weren't almost hitting him then it would have been a pretty nice time. Then his legs connected with the ground. He detached his reserve and main chute then undid his rifle and ran with the others.

2 minutes later they were nearing the objective. As everyone prepared to make a move green tracers filled the air. Nick dove at judy just before a green tracer hit her. After diving he quickly got up and opened fire. Brian was charging towards the pill box when a mortar round cam screaming in and landed next to him. Brian went flying side ways. Nick quickly took cover as the machine gun plasters the tree trunk with bullets. Nick fastened his bayonet and ran at the machine gun. He got about half way when another mortar came in. It missed him but he climbed into a hole from the last round. Then nick heard a yell and looked over to see brian with bayonet attached charging the machine gun nest. When more mortars came in brian quickly dove into the hole that nick was in. The others were still behind in the woods as they traded fire with the machine gun.

"Nick we are going to do a standard hook 13. Got it?" Brian asked

" got it." nick then got to one side and brian the other.

They both exited at the same time. The machine gun went after nick but by the time they noticed Brian, who was charging them again, they couldn't turn fast enough. Brian had a pineapple grenade in his hand and threw it. It landed between them and exploded. Everyone came up and they kept advancing.

When they neared the town they were met by a tiger tank which opened up on them. The MG-42 ripped into 3 animals who were all leading on point. Everyone took cover. Then brian signaled for the 3 heavy hitters, rhinos, to come forward and bring up the shields. Brian had come with the idea since he knew that they had the tech for it. The rhinos made a shield wall and the bazooka team came up and loaded the bazooka with a high explosive round. As the rhinos moved out of the way the bazooka team fired destroying the tank. They fought house by house clearing the buildings. As they advanced towards the city center the linked up with another unit. But they were the big red one (other wise known as the First Infantry division).

"Captain we have enemy artillery firing on our boys landing on the beach. We need help taking them out." A sergeant said.

"Alright lets move." brian yelled and they all ran forward. Nick was next to judy as they charged up the hill. They took the machine gun nests and then destroyed the guns.

4 months later after another combat jump in salerno….

Nick, Judy, Brian and Rachelle all the others were fast asleep in their bunks aboard the U.S.S. MISSOURI. Even as the ship tossed and turned they continued to sleep. After 4 months of almost endless combat they finally were heading to england to rest. But brian knew why they were heading to england and so did the clones. It wasn't to rest but to get ready for the invasion of normandy. As they slept the ship sailed on towards england. The captain of the ship was Admiral Shane, a clone, and he was looking through his binoculars.

"The sea is vast and open. She is very calm today sir." a young petty officer said.

" yes It is. It will make spotting U-Boats and Torpedoes easier." Shane said back. Suddenly he saw something off the port side of the ship way off in the distance. He took a look through his binoculars and saw a sight that would give any other ship captain a heart attack. It was the germanians biggest ship… the BISMARCK. It had its guns turned and opened fire.

" INCOMING FIRE RAISE THE ALARM!" Shane yelled. The alarms were raised as the shells hit the water no more than 5 feet from the ship. The alarm woke everyone including brian.

"If shane thinks its funny to do a drill right now he really isn't….."

"GENERAL'S QUARTERS GENERALS QUARTERS BISMARCK IN SIGHT! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS ALL HANDS TO BATTLESTATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Brian looked at everyone. Then he quickly slipped into his uniform and grabbed his helmet as more shells screamed overhead. He climbed onto deck as the bow guns fired. Even though all there ears were ringing they still went over to AA guns and brought ammo back and forth. As the BISMARCK took several hits. But before the Missouri could fire the final blow the Bismarck turned tail and sailed away. Everyone cheered when as they saw the bismarck sailing away quietly. They sailors continued to watch the sea and sky for the ship to return.

Finally after 3 hours they arrived in england. Everyone got off the ship and headed towards the bunk areas and got more sleep. As judy and nick slept along with brian rachelle tossed and turned. Rachelle had seen a lot of death over the past 4 months. It kept replaying in her head over and over again. She kept tossing and turning in her and brian's bunk. Brian woke up to find her sobbing.

"Rachelle… what's wrong?" brian asked. Rachelle immediately wrapped her arms around brian's neck and continued to cry.

"The…..the…..the death.I can't take it anymore. I can't bear it." rachelle said as she let the tears fall.

" It's ok let it all out." brian said while embracing her. After crying for awhile rachelle laid back down with brian's arms still around her. He kept comforting her until she fell asleep in his arms. Brian himself went back to sleep. He again saw that same vision that he had before of rachelle in a hospital bed and the little bunnies all around her but this time there was another part where he saw judy in a hospital bed with 3 young kits with her. 1 was a baby fox another a baby bunny and the 3rd was a mix of both.

Suddenly he opened his eyes to see rachelle shaking him.

"Come on get up some of the brits put up a movie screen." rachelle said while getting off the bunk and starting to get her dress uniform on. Brian just slumps down back into his pillow.

"Dont wake me get up. I want to sleep." brian said. Rachelle hopped up on the bunk and landed on him. She only had on her Class A jacket , her under shirt bra and panties.

" Oh come on if you do this then we can have some fun tonight." rachelle says as her tail started to twitch.

Brian rolled over and looked at rachelle

" I think that can be arranged." brian said while he grabbed rachelle and started to shower her with kisses on her neck face and upper body.

"Babe… s….s….stop." rachelle said trying to get him off. Suddenly jack walked into the tent. Brian and rachelle both stopped. Jack walked back out of the tent and rachelle got down and got her Class A uniform on. Brian reluctantly followed and got his Class A uniform on but before they left grabbed a tap from inside his foot locker.

As everyone took a seat in front of the screen brian walked out and talked into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman mammals of all kinds. Tonight we have the pleasure of watching good will hunting." brian said. A groan was heard from the crowd as the movie started to play. Then 3 minutes into the movie a crack was heard and the screen went white. Then brian walked out again.

"It seems good will hunting has died…. So instead i have a "home movie" that everyone will enjoy" Brian says with a smirk. He goes over and sits with rachelle as the home movie starts to play. It brings up the starting scene of princess bride but then cuts to a shower tent that everyone recognized. What took up almost the whole screen was a naked judy.

WE ALL KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH SSHIT OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH SHIT FUCK YEA HA HA HA" everyone was saying along with whistling. Then it goes to a different camera a shows nick sitting on a shower stool. Judy went over to nick and the two started to to make out. This caused everyone to whoop and hollar even louder. Judy was covering her face with her ears and nick's mouth was slack. As the video continued it showed judy going down nicks body and started to give him a hand job. Then when his cock was fully erect she put his entire cock into his mouth. Jacks face was impossible to describe. Brian was laughing his ass off while everyone watched the movie. It showed the two fucking and everyone was loving it. Finally it all ended after about 30 minutes. Everyone had started laughing except for nick, judy and rachelle.

Rachelle grabbed judy's paw and the two made their way to the stage. When they got up there rachelle spoke into the microphone.

"Listen everyone i know you have enjoyed that but both of us have something we want to tell you that we did back in high school." rachelle said. Before anyone could move rachelle grabbed judy and gave her a passionate kiss. Then the song london bridge comes on from fergie. Nick jumps up in shock from what they are seeing and then brian falls to the ground holding his chest by his heart as the clones and everyone goes crazy. Rachelle and judy continue to kiss. Jack was looked as if he was going to die.

"THATS SHIT IS HOT!" Thorner yelled then whistled. Finally rachelle and judy parted from there very very VERY VERY VERY passionate kiss. Brian is still laying on the floor and nick is just standing in shock as the two female bunnies walk back over to there seats. Judy sits next to a still shocked nick but tackles him to the ground and starts to make out with him as rachelle stares at brian.

"Is he ok?" rachelle asks.

"I LOVE MY LIFE!" Brian yells while sticking both arms up. Rachelle grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him towards there tent. Judy and nick where still making out as another movie was put on.

Authors note: HA i bet none of you expected them to have experimented in high school? Well guess what they did and it was alot of fun to write this chapter. Next chapter will be the invasion of normandy then holland. By the way if any of you haven't seen disney's robin hood i would suggest you see if before the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Rachelle enters the tent carrying 4 other boxes under her arms. After a long night that everyone had, except for jack, she thought it would be nice for her to bring them breakfast. As she entered the tent she saw all the bunks empty. Rachelles ears fell behind her head as she realized they had gone to the mess hall. Rachelle suddenly heard a faint noise from behind her and then she was lifted off the ground. Rachelle let out a small squeal and laughter and brian tickled and kissed her. When he finally stopped she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss which brian happily returned. But when they parted Brian noticed her ears were still droopy.

"What wrong?" Brian asked

"I went and got everyone some K Rations for breakfast and nobody was here." Rachelle said with her ears still droopy. Brian grabbed 2 and handed the other 2 to rachelle

"I am still here… so lets eat." brian said then opened the box and starting eating the breakfast bar inside. Rachelle also started to eat hers and took multiple swigs from her canteen. As they both started to eat the contents of the second boxes a Major walked in. both brian and rachelle stood straight up and saluted. The major walks over to brian and says" captain prepare your troops. The jump has been moved to tonight." then walks away. Rachelle stares at brian as he slowly falls to the ground in shock but then gets up.

" Lets get this over with." brian said walking out with rachelle following him.

-that night-

Nick is sitting in his seat as judy is leaning against him asleep. He looks over to see brian double checking his map with rachelle. It is very quiet in the plane as they make there way towards the DZ. There are very little replacements in the plane and those who are look very scared. Nick took out a cigarette and his zippaw and lit it. Then he heard a faint explosion. Brian stood up as the red light came on. They all attached the static lines and prepared to jump. As the plane came through the clouds explosions happened all around. The plane went left and right trying to avoid the ACK-ACK. Judy watches as a plane screams by on fire and men jumping out on fire. Bullets ricocheted inside the plane and busting windows. Brian pulled out his shield and knocked away a round that was going to go through the plane. Then just he jumps out ofthe plane a tracer round hits brian's static line. Everyone else continued to follow him and he tumbled towards the ground. Brian didn't even try to open his reserve chute but instead took off all his chute gear and just use the shield as he went straight towards a AA gun. Nick watched as he landed in a cloud of dust and started to kick ass. Nick watches as a germanian soldier becomes one with a tree trunk then another is one with the ground. The last surrenders. Nick lands not to far from brian and runs over to him after getting his paragear off. He finds brian adjusting the AA gun.

"What are you doing?" nick asks. Brian points to 5 germanian fighters coming in at 3:00 high. Everyone else but rachelle and judy have spread out and have taken cover. Brian takes a seat in the gun as nick load the AA gun. Brian keeps firing at the planes. 1 goes down then another one. The planes pull up for another pass attempt but brian scores a direct hit on the pilot. Rachelle and judy also were firing their rifles at the planes. As the last plane went down brian, rachelle, judy and nick went into the woods. They kept following a small trail that was on the map the lead to the objective. As they went through the woods they were prepared to defend themselves. But brian soon saw the objective which was a small town. As they neared it they saw several american sentries stationed at the end. They all walk up at brian shouted "FLASH!"

"THUNDER! Hows it going sir?" the trooper said

"Going good. Wheres third platoon?"

"Over there sir by the town hall."

Brian, rachelle, judy and nick all walk over towards the city hall. As they walk towards there they pass paratroopers from all kinds of battalions and companies. Finally they see commander thorner with other troopers and they walk up.

"Hey thorner whats going on?" rachelle asks

"Nothin but stiff german resistance. The landings at the beach have started but we aren't moving out yet." thorner said.

"How come?" nick asked

" 4 german artillery pieces have been firing on positions on the beach. Nobody from easy has arrived yet so we have been given the task." thorner replies

"Alright you heard him grab your weapons and ammo only. Not packs or such. If you have grenades bring them along." brian says taking off his rucksack and grabbing his rifle. Everyone follows suite and then they head out towards the sound of artillery.

As rachelle approaches the guns with 5 others she see's brian's squad cutting right. She went left while nick and judy went right up the middle. As they approached the guns they came under fire from a mg- 42. Rachelle and judy both dropped their ammo but put 2 extra clips on there leather strap and used their powerful legs to jump high up and take the germanians out. As they continued they saw the first gun. Brian signals for rachelle to move up and take out the first gun. As rachelle approaches the first gun she sees a MG-42 aimed right at them. Her and 4 other dove out of the way as it opened fire.

Rachelle hits the ground as the machine gun continues to fire. Suddenly the fire stops and she sees brian shooting the gun crew of the guns with the MG-42. She see's nick come out of nowhere and take down 3 germanian soldiers. Then judy come and fires her thompson as she took down a german. Rachelle took three grenades and threw them at artillery pieces blowing them up. Then they retreated back to the group area.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone its me. Yeah sorry it took so long to do this. I got into a bad motorcycle accident but am ok and not paralyzed. The next chapter should be up soon so please leave a review and tell me how you liked the story so far or what you want me to change. Thanks and have a great day.


	25. Chapter 25

As Brian, Jack, Rachelle, Nick and Judy entered the generals office they stood at attention as the General read some paper work.

"Captain Smith and Agent Savage I have heard about the destruction of the Germans at al' touin. As I understand you captain Smith led the assualt?" the General said without looking up.

"Not exactly. Me and 3 others did sir." Brian said

"Well captain the president himself looked over the report from the assualt on the city. He has decided to award you and the other 3,captain Judy hopps, Captain Nick wilde and Major Rachelle smit the anamalian army medal of honor and if you didn't notice but I am promoting you to Lt. Colonel and the others there ranks." the General said while getting up from his desk while 2 other officers came in with the medals and hung them around there necks. Brian did not move and did not say anything as they put the medals around there necks. When they finished the General sat back down.

"Now that we have that out of the way I have a mission for you and this come straight from the top. We now know where a Alfred Heimburg is at. He is the known terrorist who disguised himself as Jack savage and tried to kill the 5 of you. Your mission is to take a squad of your choice and to find him. If you can bring him back alive that would be fine but if you can't bring him alive kill him. Agent savage you will stay here under my watchful eye due to him looking identical to you" the General said

"Yes sir" they all said in unison and walked out.

...later in the tent...

Rachelle is sitting on her and Brian's junk looking at her name engraved on the back of the medal she had received. She looked at it and admired it. She remembered what Brian has told her that the medal had great honor and she thought I feels good to have that honor. She laid back and closed her eyes waiting for Brian to come back and tell them all who he had picked for the mission.

...

"So who are you taking colonel?" thorner asked with some sarcasm

"With the death of deviss I think i might need you to come with us." Brian said lighting his cigarette then handing his zippo to thorner."

"And who else?" thorner said while lighting his cigarette.

"Jackson, kix, Jerry, 5's, echo and I will let you choose 2." Brian said while puffing his cigarette.

"What about nick,judy, and Rachelle?" throner asked

"They have already been assigned. Make sure the ones you choose are clones. I don't need shinees coming with us." Brian said taking a big puff from his cigarette.

"Yes sir... When do we leave?" throner asked puffing his cigarette.

"We leave at about 21:00 hours and will reach the DZ by about 01:00." Brian said while taking one last puff from his cigarette.

"So another combat jump to add to our jump wings. what will this be number 9?" thorner says.

"12." Brian says while dropping his cigarette on the ground and crushing it with his boot.

"That's 2 gold stars in our jump wings...ha... Never thought we would see that." thorner says while throwing his cigarette on the ground and crushing it with his boot.

"Yeah...Alright get the men ready we and get some sleep." Brian says while walking towards his tent. Throner smiles as he walks away.

...back at the tent...

Brian walks in to find everyone asleep. He smiles and quietly lays next to Rachelle and scoops her up in his arms. He feels Rachelle purr and snuggle into Brian's arms as Brian closes his eyes. They both fell into a deep sleep.

Nick is looking over at Brian and Rachelle sleeping as Judy is in his arms as well. He pays back down and thinks about his mom and dad and how he is making them proud... And how he left them after the incident with the ranger scouts. He just hugged Judy tighter as he thought about them.

-flashback-

Young Nick is sitting in his living room as is his father walks in the room with his crisp Anamalia marine corps uniform on.

"Hey son how is everything?" Tommy asks

"It's going ok dad... I just am having a rough time." Nick said.

"I under stand son. It hasn't been easy for foxes ever. You remember my job as a demolition expert right?" Tommy asked

"Yes i do dad... How did you get it?"Nick asked.

"It took years of hard work and discipline. I have been told that when people say bad things to not take it to heart. Nick if I don't come back promise me you will never let them get to you." Tommy says.

"I promise dad" Nick says as he hugs his father.

-end of flashback-

As Nick get his head on he helps Judy with her gear. Brian is walking around handing out small flasks of whiskey. At 21:00 everyone boarded the plane and took off. As they neared the DZ everyone doubled checked there gear. Judy was saying a small prayer. When Judy finished Nick took her paws in his and held them close. He gave her a kiss which she returned. Rachelle had her helmet off and was resting her head on Brian's shoulder while he gave her ears a massage.

Judy took her helmet off and laid her head on Nicks shoulder and tried to get some sleep. But as she did they heard a clanging sound from the left engine. Brian got up and went over to the cockpit and started talking with the pilots.

"What happened?"

"We blew a bolt. We have no idea how or what the bolt was attached to but we may have to turn back." the pilot said.

"How far from the dz are we?" Brian asked

"About 10 minutes."

"Alright turn on the light we will drop here and hump the rest of the way." Brian said as he got out of the cockpit. As he attached his chinstrap he reached the door and the red light turned on. They stood up and hooked up And jumped out of the plane. After landing they all regrouped and hid the chutes then made there way towards the town of cara de as Monte. As they approached a small germanian outpost Brian and throner snuck up and took out the guards.

After taking out the outpost they continued until they where on top of a hill and dug some Fox holes and bunked in for the night. Brian and everyone got some sleep as watched where posted.

As dawn approached everyone woke up and filled there foxholes back up and got circled around the town. As they where on the look out for patrols Brian found a road and saw a convoy of germanian troop trucks. Brian waited until they final truck was about to pass and took out both the driver and the passenger. As the truck came to a halt everyone got in as Brian took out a disk and out came a germanian driver hologram. Brian stepped in and became the identical to the one he killed. They took there bodies and put them in the woods. Then Rachelle went into the back with everyone else as Brian started to drive the truck. As they reached the main gate and stopped.

Brian and the gate sergeant started to talk in German and the gate sergeant sent them through. Instead of turning to the other trucks Brian turned and followed a trail to the experimenal zone. Rachelle climbed into the front seat.

"So where are we going?" Rachelle asked

"Well Cottontail we are going where Alfred is. We will get him and get out and win the war." Brian says while driving.

"Ok...let's get this done." Rachelle says while kissing Brian on the cheek making him smile.

As they pulled into a garage inside the compound everyone got out quietly and move inside. As they moved along the over hang Brian stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh shit."

Down below them was . then machine was big enough to hold about 50 men and looked weird.

"Sir how in the he'll did they get a fucking time machine." thorner asked.

"I don't know but we are going to destroy it." Brian said while going to the stairs and making his way down.

"Gentlemen we are going to go back in time and plant seeds of the third Reich through out history. We are going to ensure Germany's victory in this war and the great war." Alfred said as his men cheered.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL MEN OPEN FIRE." Brian says as. They start firing at Alfred and his men. Alfred and the germanians fire back as they enter the time machine and go back in time. Brian and the other get on and follow them. As they come out of the portal they see the soldiers running and they follow them. As they come to a stone wall they climb over and a horse drawn carriage almost runs Brian over. A bear in old medical clothes and a small white bunny come over.

"Hey man what's the big idea of you doing that?" the bear asks. Nick Judy and everyone else come over and the bear draws his sword causing everyone to draw there weapons.

"Who are all of you?" the bear asks. Then the door to the carriage opens and a Fox comes out with a vixen in a white dress following behind.

"Now what is the meaning of this little john" the Fox asks.

Brian's mouth goes agape as he lowers his rifle.

"It can't be it's...it's...it's you... Your real...robin hoodlum wilde is real." Brian says. As everyone else stares in shock as the Fox turns his head and says "how do you know my name?"

Authors note: oh yes I did. So what is in store for our hero's? I don't really know but we shall soon find out. Until then have. Fun and be safe.


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. As you may have noticed i skipped a chapter for the last one. The scenes where getting really hard to make up so i made that after and just went with it. Please accept my apology and here is chapter 26.

Nick's jaw went slack when he heard the name Robin Hoodlum Wilde. He looked at the fox in front of him and saw his great great great great great great great great great great grandfather. Judy noticed the name wilde as did everyone and looked at brian who walked towards robin.

"Sir you must return immediately to your town. There are enemies a-foot and we are here to destroy them." Brian says

Before robin or anyone could move the carriage was hit with machine gun fire and green tracers. Brian puts himself in front of Robin and Maid Marian and protects them as they take cover behind the stone wall. Brian and the others then begin to return fire. The germanians continue to fire but start to fall back. Brian and almost everyone else runs after them. Nick stops momentarily and say to Robin "it was good to meet you great great great great great great great great great great grandfather." then runs after everyone else. As he reunites with everyone else they are boarding the pod to follow the germanians into a different time. Nick hops on with them and they are off. When they land they find themselves on a ship. Brian is no longer in his combat uniform but his clone armor. Same as the clones. They all look around and suddenly the ship rocks from a explosion. Brian and they clones then sprint followed by Judy Rachelle and nick. When they reach where they wherewere headed brian ignites his lightsaber and meets the double lightsabers of General Gervious. Nick, Judy and Rachelle are tossed DC-15's by the clones and start blasting droids. Brian uses the force to push general grievous down the hallway but grevious comes out of nowhere and slices the time module that was attached to brians belt. Before brian took another step they all were taken to another time. They all landed on the wooden deck on a ship. But when they looked up they saw they where in the cargo hold of a old ship. Brian checked the date and it was April 31st, 3776.

"Where are we now sir?" Thorner asked.

"Where on a ship in 3776. My guess is that this ship belongs to the british just before the animalian revolution." Brian says

"Ok but wait….. Why are you not in your combat dress?" judy asks

Brian looks down to see he is in his colonial reenactors uniform and smiles. Then they all hear the sounds of footsteps and hear the door open. Before any of them could move a fox, bunny and a wolf and a tiger came and had cutlasses and pistols and rifles pointed at them.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES STOWAWAYS!" the bunny said. Brian looked at the bunny to see a almost spitting image of judy. The fox looked like nick and the tiger looked like delgato and the wolf looked like fangmeyer. Brian raised his hands and the clones used the slings and put the rifles on their back and also raised their hands. They were lead up to the top deck and were lined up. It was raining a lot as the fox spoke.

"I don't know who you are or how you got on my ship but i will not allow stowaways and i have no room for indentured servants."

As he fox spoke brian noticed something off the port side of the ship. Its looked like a ship. It was completely black with black sails and holes in the sails. His eyes went wide.

"When we return to port soon you all will be locked up in the brig." the fox continued,

"Uh….captain wilde if you dont mind me saying i think the Black Pearl is off of our port side." brian said pointing to the ship only to see it gone. Captain wilde only scoffed and said" there is no ship."

Brian saw the flash of a rifle and drew his sword and got in front of the captain and blocked the shot. Suddenly the night went up in cannon fire. Brian grabbed a flintlock rifle from the deck and fired then watched a pirate fall to the water with a splash. The Captain wilde started to direct the sailors to battle stations when he called " COLONEL SMITH!" brian looked over to wilde "PLEASE BRING JUDY TO MY QUARTERS." brian nodded and grabbed both judys and put them in the room with the clones to guard them. As the black pearl got closer to the ship brian helped load and fire cannons with the sailors. When the pirates started to board brian drew his sword and started to relay them. He clashed swords with several all at once cutting them down one after the other.

Wilde drew his sword and clashed blades with several other pirates as well. The pirates had pushed brian and nick into a circle and had pushed the rest of the remaining crew towards the captain's quarters. Brian and nick were back to back fighting off the pirates which seemed endless. Nick dodged a arrow from a pirate but when he hit the ground the pirates went flying, some off the ship. When nick looked up he saw brian extending a hand which he took. When they stood up they found the clones had just about taken care of the remaining pirates. Then the other nick, who was still in his combat uniform, went flying into some barrels. Brian looked over to see Captain Barbossa and Alfred.

"Captain i think you should attend to your wife." brian said

"I am sorry but i will stay and-"

"NO i will handle this. Now go to your wife captain… that is a order." Brian says as nick ran towards the quarters.

"It is good to see you face to face Mr. smith. But i am afraid that this is something that i am a little better at than you." Alfred says while drawing his sword as did captain barbossa. The rain started once again and brian grabbed his sword and charged at them both. They clahsed swords and brian knocked them both off there feet and jumped onto the 1 and then 2nd mast.

"Come and get me alfred." Brian said. Alfred jumped up and him and brian started to duel swords. Alfred sung left and right going and back and forth on the mast. Brian stepped left as alfred did and shoved his sword into alfreds chest. Alfred was shocked as brian took the blade from his chest. Alfred held his chest as he fell over board. Brian jumped and landed only to be met by the blade of barbossa's sword to his chest. Barbossa takes the sword from his chest and brian falls to the floor. Rachelle Jumps at barbossa and clashes his blades and kicks him over board. She runs over to brian as does everyone else. Kix checks his wound and just walks away after bandaging it. Rachelle kneals down and takes brians hand into her paw while tears stream down her cheeks.

"Don't *cough* dont cry…...Please dont…cry….I will always be here…..with….you." brian says as his body goes limp. Rachelle starts to cry as does nick. The clones all take a knee except for kix who is looking at watch counting to 20.

"15…..16….17…..18…...19…...20." kix counts. Rachelle is crying as brian's body slowly lifts up. And goes about 10 feet off of the deck of the boat directly over everyone. Then a blinding light come from brian's wound and envelops him ands shines into everyone's eyes. After 10 seconds the light goes away and brian is slowly returned to his original spot. Rachelle goes over and sees that his wound is gone. She continues to cry but after 5 seconds the accordion and a fife and Two Hornpipes starts to play and brian shoots up and starts dancing and shouting.

"Uh…..what the fuck?" rachelle asks as everyone stares in shock

"Dont stand around with thumbs up your asses join me." brian says. The clones follow order and start dacning with brian. When the song stops they all just get stares.

"Ok i will explain later ok. Lets just go… oh wait i need to do something first." brian says and with one wave of the hand everyone but the clones, Judy and nick where on the floor asleep.

"What did you do?" rachelle asks

"Wiped there memory of what just occured." brian says and they all disapear with a flash of blue

AUTHORS NOTE: hey everyone sorry i didnt go into depth on the robin hood. I just didnt really have time and i am still recovering from my motorcycle accident. Also thank you so much to SELAXES for letting me use part of his story of Tails of the high seas. Please go and read that.


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. Yes i am back but not or long. Couple days ago i got a letter and a email saying that i had been accepted into the green beret program. I put that request in about 3 years ago so i am really happy i get a chance to do this. I leave soon for the Training and will not be able to write or anything like that. But I promise i will keep this story alive. If you want to say anything or want me to include anything in this story please tell me in a review or a pm. Thanks and here is the next chapter.**

Rachelle and everyone hit the ground with a thud. They were all back in there OD's and where on a small dirt road. Rachelle's ears perked up when she hears the sound of a truck coming towrds them.

"TRUCK INCOMING EVERYONE FIND COVER!" Rachelle yells as she dives for a bush. When she in camoflauged brian joined her and they watched as a convoy of american trucks and vehicles came by. Brian ran out and stopped one of the vehicles.

"Trooper what is going on?" brian asked the tiger.

"Sir we are pushing into germany. Hop in the truck and i will drive ya to HQ." the tiger says with a slight southern accent. They all climbed in and the truck took off. They all jumbled around as brian looked at his watch to see that they were 1 year in the future. But before brian could say anything rachelle spoke up.

"Explain to me what the hell was that back there? What was with the light show?!" rachelle screamed

"Calm down rachelle. Just calm down. If you want to know i will tell you." brian said

"It was 2013 and i was roaming the galaxy with the clones when we came across a planet under invasion by the separatist. We engaged there fleet and a huge space battle ensued. My fighter took a bad hit by the separatist dreadnaught and I screamed towards the planet. When i crashed I was rescued by the natives. They helped heal me and when the separatists came and attempted to take their village i helped them defend it, but in the process mortally wounding myself. But instead of me dying that day the leader of the village used his magic on me to and made a prophecy, I would not die until i die of old age."

As brian stopped talking rachelle stared at him with wide eyes. She just leaned her head against him and they didn't say a word. When the truck came to a halt they all got out and brian went to see the man in charge. When he entered the Commanding Officer's tent he was met with jack savage putting books away with 2 stars on his collar.

"So we get captured and you get promoted?" brian asks staring at jack who looks over to brian

"How the…..what….How are you alive?" jack asked

"The germans captured us soon after we killed alfred." brian lied.

" so wait you have all been POW's since last year?" jack asked

"Yes….now what the hell happened?" brian asked

"What do you mean what happened?"

"YOU BEING A FUCKING GENERAL! THIS SHOULD NEVER HAPPEN!" brian yelled.

"Brian calm down okay just calm down. I need to know about the time machine." jack said

"I never said anything about a time machine." brian said. Jacks identity went away to reveal a hooded figure who ignited 2 red lightsabers and dove at brian who dropped to the ground. Brian ran after the hooded figure while igniting his lightsaber. He used the force and pushed the hooded figure over 3 tents and then landed on a baseball field. Brian lept over the tents and clashed lightsabers with the figure. The mammals who were playing baseball quickly ran off trying to get away from the fight. Brian then kicks the figure who lands and tumbles in the dirt. The hood falls off the person's head to reveal a togruta who looked up at brian with yellow and red eyes.

"Ahsoka?!" brian asked just before ahsoka lunged at brian.

Rachelle nick and judy where still recovering from the whole time travel ordeal when they heard several men run past the tent.

"Trooper whats going on?" judy asked

"Sir there seems to be something going on on the baseball field." the trooper said then ran off again. Rachelle nick and judy followed him and when they got to the baseball field saw brian fighting a alien.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" judy asked. Nick felt something calling him and he slowly closed his eyes and started walking back towards his tent.

"That is ahsoka tano. She was a jedi padawan to anakin skywalker during the clone wars. " the trooper said. Suddenly out of now where ahsouka kicked brian who went flying and landed on several crates. Brian tried to get up but winced in pain. Ahsouka walked over and was about to kill brian when her blade was met by a green blade. Everyone stared at nick wilde who stood between brian and ahsouka. He grabbed brians lightsaber as clones quickly picked brian up and carried him away.

"Step down kid or i will make mince meat of you." ahsoka said while pointing her lightsaber at nick.

" we shall see." nick said

Nick then ignited brians lightsaber and ahsouka charged at him. Nick defended himself from attack after attack from ahsoka. Judy and rachelle along with the clones and brian watched as nick, who had no training, kept defending himself and also taking the fight to ahsoka.

Suddenly everything went black and nick opened his eye's he was on a white hospital bed. He looked next to him to see judy sleeping with stitches above her right eye. Nick brought her in for a hug but just after grabbing felt alot of pain in his side. Judy's eye shot open as she heard nick grunt and she sprung at him with tears streaming from her eyes. Nick just sat there and hugged her back. Judy started to pepper nick's face with kisses as she was crying tears of joy. When she kissed him on the lips nick used his paw to keep her there. They stayed like that for almost 2 minutes until they heard a cough come from the door. They quickly separated and looked over to see brian wheeling rachelle in, who was in a wheelchair with a cast on her leg.

"Well what happened to you?" nick asked

"Well when we came back from the time travel we were dropped in a road and germans took a pot shot with a mortar and blew us all up. And just us 4 where in the vicinity so yah we all got fucked up." brian says.

Nick chuckled and snuggled up with judy.

"Uh brian can i tell you something?" rachelle says

"Yes rachelle." brian says.

" everyone i wanted to make sure you all knew first and i want to express that i didnt even know but…...well…..i'm pregnant." rachelle said

Nick judy and brian stared at rachelle. Brian felt dizzy and fell back onto the floor passed out.

AUTHORS NOTE: hey everyone. I just uploded another story besides this chapter. Takes place after this story so go give it a look.


	28. Halloween special

**Author's note: Hello everyone yes its me. Before you say anything i guess it is probably late getting up on fanfiction for halloween. I worked on this before the christmas story but forgot to put it on. So i am going to say something this all takes place 2 days before boot camp so brian and rachelle haven't gotten married. Sorry for my complete and utter stupidity. So please sit back relax and enjoy the chapter. While you are reading this go to**

 **watch?v=xkQ6MwxnbGE** **and watch the video there.**

 **HALLOWEEN IN ZOOTOPIA**

Brian and rachelle were walking towards the zpd as the night went from pink to dark. Kits were running around with halloween costumes and brian was surprised to see some of them with clone armor on which made him chuckle a little bit. Rachelle was dressed in a tattered shirt of brains that had stains and claw cuts and also has some of her older pants that she put fake blood on. Brian had helped her but still didn't think she looked real enough.

"So zombie bunny ready for tonight?" brian asked as he continued to walk. Rachelle looked up at him and nodded. Brian lifted her up as she giggled and gave her a kiss. As he gave her a kiss she put her arms around his neck and didn't let him go. When they finally parted she sat in his shoulder as he continued to walk towards the ZPD. as they arrived brian got rachelle off of his shoulder and they walked up the steps. Brian was wearing his phase one clone armor. The division paint was black as was the pauldron. He has 2 pistols and a DC-15 with him along with his lightsaber. His helmet had a scar going across the front as if a lightsaber has slashed it. As they were about to enter the ZPD they heard tires screech and turned around to find nick getting out of the 1987 chrysler conquest. Nick was dressed in a jedi cloak and garments while judy had on a pink tutu as if she was a ballerina. This actually shocked both brian and rachelle cause they had never seen judy wear something feminine. As the 4 entered the ZPD they found clones and all had costumes on and had set up a dance floor, a haunted house type thing through some of the ZPD and other scary shit. Brian and rachelle went to go get some punch while nick and judy went to talk to their colleagues.

3 hours into dancing and drinking everyone got ready to enter the haunted house. As they did brian noticed a familiar smell but shook it off. Brian had the flashlights attached to his rifle and helmet so he lead the group. Some of the clones had worn their armor as well and had either gone to the front with brian or where at the rear. As brian lead them the hallway turned into what looked like a cave that reminded brian of somewhere. But they continued to push on and then they got to a split in the cave. They were all going to go right and were still discussing it when brian heard something behind them. As he turned around the light from his helmet showed on a what looks like a big alien walking with its head low toward them. As it got closer brian was still trying to figure out where he had seen it from before when it lifted it head up to show a geonosian zombie!

"GEONOSIAN ZOMBIES EVERYONE QUICKLY OPEN FIRE!" brian said as he started to fire his blaster at them. The clones continued to fire as everyone else ran out with 2 clones towards the way they came. When brian and all of them finally stopped firing the zombies continued to come at them. Brian and the clones quickly ran out. When they came out of the tunnel 6 of the clones where picked up by the zombies and drug back into the cave. Thorner was about to run into the cave when brian tried to stop him but he ran right past brian.

"What the hell was that?" asked rachelle

"zombies. ZPD had been compromised we need to get out of here." brian said running towards the doors but a ray shield blocks the way. "SHIT."

Brian walks back only to see that the number of people has gone down. He looks but sees no other way out. He leads everyone towards the armory only to find three clones standing by it with there backs to everyone. As brian slowly approaches they turn around and show themselves as zombies. They all turn to run away but the other ZPD officer including bogo where Zombies. Brian was the only one left with a blaster and started to fire and fire until his DC-15 ran out of ammo. When it did brian threw it at the zombies and jumped into a airvent with rachelle and nick. When judy was about to jump into the vent a clone grabbed her and pulled her down. Nick jumped in after her but didn't last long. Brian and rachelle quickly closed the vent and crawled away while the sounds of blood spilling onto the floor and the sound of screams echoed through the vent. When brian and rachelle reached place where the air vent went up and down brian decided that they would stay together and go to the control room and maybe get the lights back on. As they slid down the ventilation they could hear the zombies grunting outside.

When they reached the control room brian started to activate the lights when the power went completely out. He still has his head lamp lights and his double pistols. He turned to give rachelle one to find her gone. He quickly turned to see a zombie nick judy and now rachelle walking towards him. He started firing but they didn't falter. He quickly jumped back into the air vent and made his way to his office. When in his office he quickly grabbed another DC-15 and a Z-6 rotary blaster and got back into the air vent. When when he reached the main lobby he got out of the air vent and landed i the middle of the room. By now 1 emergency light was working. He positioned himself in the middle of the light and waited. 2 minutes later he saw the first zombie with his head lamp and opened fire with the DC-15. As he continued to fire a clone came from behind and grabbed his helmet. He slipped it of and continued to fire and everyone. When the DC-15 ran out of ammo he used the Z-6 rotary blaster on them. But after 5 minutes he ran out of ammo for it. Then down to his 2 pistols reached for his lightsaber to find it missing.

He continued to to fire with the pistols until they ran out of ammo. Brian then was immediately swarmed. As he tried fighting them off he was overpowered. He fell to the ground while closing his eyes only to hear a laugh. Suddenly he wasnt being mauled but was just being elevated. Brian looked down and realized that the zombies where just robots. He looked up on the balcony to see everyone there… and all of them where laughing.


	29. Chapter 29

Link 1: watch until the 3 volley and taps Link 2: 3 volleys and taps

Brian and rachelle were in brian's jeep as he drove somewhere. After all of them being injured they had been told they were going home to do the war bond drive. 3 days later the war ended when skyter killed himself and japan surrendered. As everyone returned home brian had asked everyone in mammalia, even the president, to join him in going to a special place. That was over 3 months ago. He wore his dress uniform with the 2 medals of honor around his neck. Rachelle sat next to him. She had to get a bigger uniform done because she was pregnant and had her awards and medal of honor. Nick and judy were behind the both of them in their dress uniforms. As they drove a long long long LONG line of cars followed them. After the cars ended the speeder bikes of the clones followed. Some of the cars had herses with them. As they all reached a small road that twisted and turned. As they came to a straight road they saw a small cemetery that looked older.. It has the name "SMITH FAMILY CEMETERY" on it. Rachelle looked over to see 7 flags placed by 7 graves. Rachelle looked ahead and saw a cemetery. This one had white headstones as far as the eye could see. As brian pulled she read what the cemetery was called Camp Butler National Cemetery.

Brian circled around and parked the car. The vehicles poured in and there was a area where many caskets were already resting and there were places for many more. As everyone seated brian who was next to president hoosevelt stood up.

"Animals of all kinds I would like to welcome you all here today for the cause of peace and honor. Before all of you in each grave sits soldiers of the past. All of us never new many of them but we new some, Today we are here to give them our final farewell and hope that god has forgiven them and made them a soldier for him. Today almost 4 months after the end of the war we are here. Where i come from today is known as veterans day, A time to remember those who fought and died for our nation. The president has made veterans day a holiday here. *looks over to the caskets* these soldiers i knew. They were family and will buried like family. I have a quote that has stayed with me for years and i would like to share that quote if i may,

"Soldiers go off and fight for what they beleive, some may die for that cause, But those who come home and for the families of those who have given there lives there will never be the same."

Elza Lee Smith

Everyone please stand for the playing of taps and the 21 gun salute. As everyone stood 7 troopers stood in formation. After firing the 3 volleys everyone dispersed. Families stayed to say goodbye while others went home. Brian with rachelle and nick were about to head home when brian pulled into the Smiths cemetry. He pulled up and stopped the car. Brian brought them over to a grave that had a flag next to it.

"Hey grandpa i told you i would come by. I uh Brought my wife and nick and judy like i said i would." brian said

Rachelle looked around and saw the names.

"It is a honor to meet you Mr. smith." rachelle says

"And it is a honor to meet you as well."

Rachelle judy nick and brian turned to see Elza Lee smith, as a ghost, standing before them. before anyone could say anything else brian passed the fuck out.

Authors note: hey everyone its bsmith1138 here. I am currently on my way to oregon for more training and wanted to get this up. Happy veterans day to all my brothers and sister in the service past or present.


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. Just going to say this chapter has skipped for 3 months for this next one. Dont worry i will keep this story going in just one direction. It may seem like i am going all over the place but please stay with me for a little while. So here we go with chapter 30. Which i mean wow 30 chapters and alot of followers and PM's about this story. I really want to say thanks everyone.**

Snow was falling in Central zootopia. 36 days until christmas and everyone was bustling about buying christmas, hanukkah and kwanzaa gifts. Judy and rachelle were in the mall buying christmas gifts for brian, nick, stu, bonnie, and judy's 327 brothers and sisters. Rachelle's stomach was large and looked as if she was going to pop any day. As Judy and Rachelle walked through Gazelle's (macey's). Rachelle was pushing a cart that was full to the brim with clothes, toys, music and other things for christmas. Judy was looking at a dress that was a amnest color.

"Hey Rach you think this dress looks good on me?"

"Oooh i love it. I wish i was skinny like you and i would probably get one."

"Rach you are doing the most amazing thing you are a mother and with a man who can protect you not to mention me and nick by your side the whole way."

"I know jude but…. Brian has just been so busy lately and we only spend time together at night after he gets home from work and he evens spend his spare days operating the train for some extra money. It's like he doesn't notice since i have been pregnant and I just don't think he wants to have kits."

"Oh believe me rach he does."

"How do you know?"

"Well i noticed he always carried around that one little notebook well it seems to be a journal. I read his entry and what he said from the day you told us you were pregnant. It said that he was VERY excited to be a father after wanting to be one for so long but he was a little scared."

"Brian? Scared? That cant be possible."

"That's what it said. I haven't been able to get my paws on that book for a little while but i will say i saw him working on something in the round house and even had ordered a giant christmas tag that says 'from Brian to Rachelle' so the extra money is going to your present."

"Aww that really sweet….. I think i might know what nick is getting you."

"And what would that be?" judy asked while grabbing her hot chocolate and taking a sip.

"Brians shelby cobra"

Judy nearly choked on her hot coco when she heard this

"WHA? I never told him i loved that car how did he know?"

"A little birdie may have told him." rachelle said giving a little chuckle while getting a playful punch from judy.

"Come on jude we better get going before the two of them start getting worried."

"Alright lets go pay and then lets go home." judy said while rachelle pushed the cart behind her.

-at the house-

Brian and nick were bringing up extra tables from in the basement making room for the whole hopps and wilde family in the dining room.

"Nick i cant wait to meet your mom."

"You'll like her she is really nice."

"Yeah its to bad we have to do christmas this early for them."

"Yeah but at least judy will like her present."

"Remember its still in my name she can use it whenever and claim its hers but if i have to fix it cause she or YOU crashed it so help me nick i will make you wish you had never been born."

"OK OK man got it. Lets just get these tables set up."

After brian and nick got the tables set up brian quickly had to go help now Major Thorner on the training grounds and then came back to find nick outside looking at the round house. Brian walked up next to him

"So what inside besides the Polar Express?"

"Here let me show you nick." brian said while going over and unlocking the door. When he opened the door he turned on the lights and saw nicks jaw drop. There was 20 Steam Locomotives sitting either under covers or under dust. Nick went up to one and pulled the cover off to find a Big Boy Locomotive.

"I saved all of these from being scrapped to be produced to make weapons during WWIII. I could never bring myself to get ride of them. These engines run amazing and i enjoy each but some need alot of repair."

"Whats that one over there in the corner?"

"Can you keep a secret nick? Thats Rachelle's christmas present here let me show you." brian said while walking over and taking the cover off the engine. It showed a purple and gold small steam engine with the name lady written with gold on each side.

"Lady?"

"Yes. this engine is one of the best i could ever have and soon it will be rachelle's. I know she has wanted one so yeah. That actually reminds me i kinda have a surprise when the family arrives." brian says while winking.

-later-

Rachelle had been changed and was with judy. Brian and nick had to change something at the last minute inside. Then at 19:05 a LONG line of cars pulled up and the entire hopps and wilde family got out. Stu and bonnie went over and gave there daughter a hug along with rachelle.

"Oh its so good to see you bun-bun."

"Oh yeah jude the dude its great that your all back and are back in the regular swing of things again."

"Its ok dad not great but ok. Come on lets go inside."

Suddenly they heard a loud whistle. They turned to see the round house opened and every train, besides lady, on a different track and heading towards the group. with another loud blast of the whistle the trains all stopped in a line and let out blow of each whistle.

"EVERYONE WERE TAKING OUR DINNER MOBILE HOP ON IN THE POLAR EXPRESS!" Brian said as he climbed back in. the other trains returned to the round house while the Polar Express was hooked up to its cars. As everyone got inside the train brian talked with 4 clone engineers. Rachelle walked over towards them.

"Remember we will leave 5 minutes ahead of you i know that engine can catch up AND even beat us so give a nice whistle blow as you pass and remember i will signal with the comlink." all the clones nodded as he finished and brian turned and grabbed rachelle in his arms.

"What were you talking to them about?" rachelle asked

" its a suprise my cotton tail." brian says as they enter the train. As the train took off brian went around and talked with some of the kits and even conversed with stu and bonnie but when he walked up to Marian wilde he got really nervous.

"Uh….. M-m-mrs wilde are you enjoying the trip so far?" brian asked only to have marian hug him.

"It's a great train ride my son." marian said. Brian looked at nick who mouthed _i told her_. Brian hugged her back. Over the next few hours brian conversed with everyone as they ate sang and opened gifts. Even though it wasn't christmas yet brian and nick still gave rachelle and judy their gifts. The squeal judy gave when nick gave her the keys to the Shelby cobra almost broke the glass. Rachelle watched as everyone opened gifts. Judy had gotten nick a new gold necklace that he had been saving to get. As the train continued rachelle started to wonder where the present brian was giving her was at. Finally her and brian where the only ones left. Brian quick tapped his comlink as rachelle came over.

"Hey brian i uh i got you your present." rachelle said handing him a small box.

"Aw honey you shou-ldn't…..have…" inside the box was a ring. The ring was brians class ring that had had a cracked emerald, the ring had been falling apart and to see it looking almost brand new made brian almost tear up.

"Thank you dear and now for your present." as if on cue they all heard a whistle and then next to the train they saw a giant tag that said " FROM BRIAN TO RACHELLE" after everyone read it the tag fell apart to reveal lady functioning at only ¾ capacity and keeping up with the 284. Rachelle's expression was dumbfounded.

"Do….do you like it?"

"No… I LOVE IT."rachelle said while giving brian a huge hug and then clutch her stomach.

"Rachelle whats wrong." brian asked only to see a clear water like liquid come from rachelle.

"Brian my water… it just broke." rachelle said brian tapped his comlink a few times and Lady sped up and held steady by the steps onto the car.

" nick and judy do you want to come?" brian asked only to get nods. Brian carried rachelle onto lady and kept her running steady as the clones jumped onto the polar express. Nick and judy got on and brian pushed the throttle and Lady shot off like a rocket barreling past the polar express with a loud toot of the whistle. As they pulled towards the hospital ,cause the tram lines went right by it, brian pulled the brake and put lady in full reverse. As the train stopped brian qucikly took snow and doused the flames out and ran inside with rachelle in his arms clutching her stomach.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey me again. Listen i want to clear something up. 1. In Zootopia they don't have thanksgiving. 2. I will post another chapter for christmas just bear with me cause it has been almost 1 year since i lost my grandfather so its rough right now. And if anyone must ask the ghost of Elza just wanted to stop say hi meet rachelle and left. Nothing special happened and that is a promise.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone sorry for not updating for awhile been BUSY BUSY BUSY. this chapter will take place about 3 days after the birth of 10 kits. And yes i said 10 so let us all wish brian some luck with that. Also going to update both other stories soon so be prepared for that. So uh without further ado here is the next chapter.**

Brian sat next to rachelle in their bed with all 10 kits in there arms. Rachelle and the kits where released from the hospital the night before. They had come home and gone to sleep. As they slept brian's phone started going off with a custom ringtone of chief bogo. Brian set the 5 kits on rachelles lap and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Brian where the hell are you roll call is in five minutes." nick says. Brian looks at the time and quickly gets up while cursing under his breath. His gets his boots and police uniform on along with his sergeant stripes. The promotion was due to something brian didn't want to talk about-_-.

He quickly gave rachelle a kiss got into a car and drove away. Brian reached the ZPD 4 minutes later after drifting into his parking space brian ran into the bull pin. He quickly took his seat and the briefing began.

"Alright listen up. Christmas is coming up and we are having multiple muggings and robberies. We are to find these robbers and stop them. Also Wilde and Hopps have decided on a wedding date finally and in 3 days they will be married. With that being said today will be there last mission until after their honeymoon." bogo said while he moved his pedestal and a screen came down and turned on to show a picture of a wolf on the street.

"This is donald shitty… and yes that is his name. He runs one of the biggest drug and weapon cartels here in Zootopia. This picture was taken 2 days ago outside of what we now know is his base of operations here. I am assigning Wolford, Higgins, Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Hopps and Wilde to the SWAT for this."

"Sir shouldn't i go with the SWAT team?" brian asked.

"No sergeant, truthfully you shouldnt even be here. I gave you a order to stay with your wife."

"But sir I ha-"

"NO BUTS SMITH! You will go back home and hold your wife and kids close until your leave is over."

"Sir yes sir" brian says while walking out of the room and walking to his car and driving away.

"Now you 6 will go to the SWAT team and they will give you a full briefing….. DISMISSED!" bogo said as he walked out and everyone saluted. The 6 made there way very quickly to the SWAT briefing room to find thorner in charge of the briefing.

"Alright everyone take your seats….. Ok the building we are going to raid is a old christian school. It has over 30 room and a large basement. Our objective is to capture Donald Shitty and any of his accomplices. We are to also destroy any drugs, or weapons we find. Everyone gear up we leave in 5 minutes." thorner says as everyone head to the locker rooms. They quickly geared up and grabbed the M1 garand's, Chicago Typewriters and other weapons then they all went and got into the convoy of SWAT vehicles and drove off.

Judy thought it was a little too quiet of a ride. It seemed like she was riding in a car while following a hearse to a funeral. She sat there and looked at the Chicago Typewriter in her hand. She had 10 other drum Magazines to reload with. She looked in the back to see nick in his helmet, vest, weapon and gear. She had to admit he did look a little intimidating. Just then she heard the radio crackle and heard as the first group needed assistance there at the school. As they arrived they where met with gunfire. As they got out Thorner opened fire with the .50 cal machine gun mounted on top of the truck that they had been riding in while yelling

"HA HA YOU BASTARDS! HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR BAPTISM BY FIRE HA HA!"

Judy opened fire with nick and took out 5 of the criminals. They both moved up and took cover behind a car.

" you know i really dont think this is a good way for us to get ready for our wedding."

"Well you never know judy maybe something great may come out of this." nick said while the two started to open fire once again.

… at Brian, Rachelle, Nick and Judy's house…

Brian is sitting on the couch with rachelle and the kids as they all watch the shoot out.

" i told bogo i should have gone with SWAT"

" everyone will be fine brian, they'll bust the perps and then take them to jail and tonight we can have cake." rachelle said as brian continues to watch the TV. suddenly brian sees a faint glint in a steeple of the church and a flash then one of the ZPD SWAT officers goes flying almost 2 feet while being taken off his feet. When brian sees this his eyes go wide and he stands up.

"Rachelle there is something very off about this, they had a ambush set and i am not going to let them die. I have to go but don't worry i will be back for dinner." brian says while hugging rachelle tightly and giving her a kiss and then running out.

….back with the SWAT…..

Nick and judy saw dawson being pulled behind the SWAT vehicle and checked for vitals, only to find him dead. The bullet was a .50 cal from a barret sniper rifle. Nick didn't know where it was and fired at almost random at the church. Suddenly behind them gunfire happened. Both nick and judy turned to find 20 heavily armed assailants coming right at them. They both opened fire while running over to the humvee.

"Alright everyone take cover and we will repel them." thorner said. Everyone took cover behind vehicles and alley ways and fired at the assailants. As judy reloaded her weapon a few round ricocheted off the wall of brick and sent fragments towards her eye. She shielded her eyes but lost her grip on the drum magazine and it went into the street. She quickly ran out there as nick, who was shocked, fired at the criminals. Just as she grabbed the drum she looked up to see a deer with a sniper rifle aiming right for her.

As the deer slowly sqeezed the trigger 100's of rounds started to bounce off the wall fo the steple and many of them hit him. He feel inside the steple dead. The criminals turned to aim where the rounds had come from but where mowed down. Nick and judy along with the other SWAT officers moved forward but before they got to the building out of now where brian jumped down from on top of a building wearing a WWII marine corps uniform with ammo on his back and a water cooled .30 cal machine gun in his hand. He kicked open the door and opened fire while walking inside. Everyone stopped and stared as more and more gun fire and screams where heard from inside. When the fire stopped brian came running out and machine gunned 3 other criminals that were running at the ZPD. as he fired his belt ran out of ammo. He ran at 3 the criminals and swung the machine gun hitting 4 and sending them flying. He quickly reloaded as the other officers covered him.

When he chambered a round he was hit by several bullets in the chest, legs, and arms. Brian turned to find Donald holding a pistol. Brian charged at him and tried to fire but found the gun jammed. He dropped the gun and ran at donald who was ready for the hand to hand combat. Brian delivered several blows to donalds face as donalds was barely able to punch brian. Brian punched and punched and punched until Donald was knocked out. Just as brian was about to drop Donald his stomach was hit along with several of his intestines and hitting donald in between the eyes, by a bullet causing to collapse.

As the ZPD SWAT killed the last of the criminals brian did his undying thing and then stared at donalds corpse. The sound of police and ambulances coming this way was something he believed to be a miracle.

Later that night

Brian and rachelle are sitting in bed while the bunny babies are in their cribs asleep. Brian is awake as he thinks about today, no one could have made that shot he even highly doubted he could have. He sat and thought about who could have done it when there was a knock from the front door. Brian went and answered it to find stu and bonnie hopps along with 200 bunny's.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: hey everyone like i said sorry for not uploading for awhile. I was really busy and already working on the next 2 chapters. I put a lot of references to some movies and one of them is a famous individual from WWII and was in the Marine Corps and a Medal of Honor recipient. So please review and favorite or reveiw and tell me how you hated it cause all response are appreciated.**


	32. Chapter 32

Its the day of the wedding and the entire family has shown up. On one side is the entire hopps family while on the other is some ZPD and officers and others who wanted to see the wedding. People crammed into the church to see what is the wedding of a lifetime. As people sat everywhere some of the clones sat in the rafters and had rice and flowers to let fall when judy would walk down the aisle and after they where married. Several of the clones stood at parade rest in the ailse on each side. One clone, jek, had a drone with a camera on it and was going to video and take pictures of the entire wedding. Almost every clone was in the rafters and where ready to watch as the starlet they all thought was hot when the movie Zootopia came out be taken away by a fox…..fuck.

Brian is standing next to nick in his dress uniform. Nick had asked him to wear it cause he was going to where his and have judy where her Medal Of Honor. Rachelle was one of the brides maids and had taken her position. Then the playing of here comes bride is played and judy and stu walk down the aisle, while stu is crying. The clones are dropping rice and flowers to make it look beautiful and jek is flying the drone while ZNN is using the footage.

Judy takes nicks paw and is brought before the priest and they begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bless the marriage of Judith Laverne Hopps and Nicholas Pluribus Wilde in holy matrimony. Nicholas Wilde do you take Judith Laverne Hopps to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and through health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Judith Laverne Hopps do you take Nicholas Pluribus Wilde to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Then if any body must object to them being married say so now or forever hold your peace."

The clicking of hammers is heard and the clones along with brian have pistols, rifles and a minigun drawn and ready to fire. As the priest nods they all put the weapons away.

"Then i now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

 _Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss_ the clones chant with brian

Judy hopps up,giggity, and wraps her arms around nick, giggity giggity, and they both share a passionate kiss, GIGGITY GIGGITY GOOO!

With cheers from the crowd everyone departs to head to the reception. Brian, rachelle, nick, judy, the kits, and several other brides maids go and take wedding pictures. After the pictures they make there way to the reception hall where nick and judy are treated like royalty. Several of judy's sisters said something about her and so did some of the clones. After words brian stepped up in front of the microphone.

"Hey everyone welcome I want to thank you all for coming to this reception cause, lets face it, im going to embarrass these 2 and probably myself but that is for later during my toast. So now if everyone wants to dance LETS DO It….. *a guitar comes into brians hands and he starts to play thunderstruck* come on people sing it."

Thunder Xlike 13

I was caught

In the middle of a railroad track (thunder)

I looked round

And I knew there was no turning back (thunder)

My mind raced

And I thought what could I do (thunder)

And I knew

There was no help, no help from you (thunder)

Sound of the drums

Beatin' in my heart

The thunder of guns

Tore me apart

You've been thunderstruck

Rode down the highway

Broke the limit, we hit the town

Went down to Texas, yeah Texas

And we had some fun

We met some girls

Some dancers who gave a good time

Broke all the rules, played all the fools

Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds

I was shakin' at the knees

Could I come again please?

Yeah the ladies were too kind

You've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck

Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck

Yeah

Oh, thunderstruck, yeah

Now we're shaking at the knees

Could I come again please?

Thunderstruck, thunderstruck

Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck

Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah

Said yeah, it's alright

We're doing fine

Yeah, it's alright

We're doing fine

(So fine)

Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck

Whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck

You've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck

Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck

You've been thunderstruck

Bass guitar for the beginning.

In this dirty old part of the city

Where the sun refused to shine

People tell me there ain't no use in tryin'

Now my girl you're so young and pretty

And one thing I know is true

You'll be dead before your time is due, I know

Watch my daddy in bed a-dyin'

Watched his hair been turnin' grey

He's been workin' and slavin' his life away

Oh yes I know it

(Yeah!) He's been workin' so hard

(Yeah!) I've been workin' too, baby

(Yeah!) Every night and day

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)

We gotta get out of this place

If it's the last thing we ever do

We gotta get out of this place

'cause girl, there's a better life for me and you

Now my girl you're so young and pretty

And one thing I know is true, yeah

You'll be dead before your time is due, I know it

Watch my daddy in bed a-dyin'

Watched his hair been turnin' grey, yeah

He's been workin' and slavin' his life away

I know he's been workin' so hard

(Yeah!) I've been workin' too, baby

(Yeah!) Every day baby

(Yeah!) Whoa!

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)

We gotta get out of this place

If it's the last thing we ever do

We gotta get out of this place

Girl, there's a better life for me and you

Somewhere baby, somehow I know it

We gotta get out of this place

If it's the last thing we ever do

We gotta get out of this place

Girl, there's a better life for me and you

Believe me baby

I know it baby

You know it too

"Well me and the boys got to talking and we all decided that we are gonna have to do some country songs for the country lady and her country family." Starts clapping

Well life on the farm is kinda laid back

Ain't much an old country boy like me can't hack

It's early to rise, early in the sack

I thank God I'm a country boy

Well a simple kinda life never did me no harm

A raisin' me a family and workin' on a farm

My days are all filled with an easy country charm

Thank God I'm a country boy

Well I got me a fine wife I got me an ole fiddle

When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle

Life ain't nothin' but a funny funny riddle

Thank God I'm a country boy

When the work's all done and the sun's settlin' low

I pull out my fiddle and I rosin up the bow

The kids are asleep so I keep it kinda low

I thank God I'm a country boy

I'd play Sally Goodin all day if I could

But the Lord and my wife wouldn't take it very good

So I fiddle when I can, work when I should

Thank God I'm a country boy

Well I got me a fine wife I got me an ole fiddle

When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle

Life ain't nothin' but a funny funny riddle

Thank God I'm a country boy

Well I wouldn't trade my life for diamonds and jewels

I never was one of them money hungry fools

I'd rather have my fiddle and my farmin' tools

Thank God I'm a country boy

Yeah, city folk drivin' in a black limousine

A lotta sad people thinkin' that's mighty keen

Son, let me tell ya now exactly what I mean

I thank God I'm a country boy

Well I got me a fine wife I got me an ole fiddle

When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle

Life ain't nothin' but a funny funny riddle

I thank God I'm a country boy, yes Sr.

Well, my fiddle was my daddy's till the day he died

And he took me by the hand and held me close to his side

Said, "live a good life and play the fiddle with pride

And thank God you're a country boy"

Well, my daddy taught me young how to hunt and how to whittle

Taught me how to work and play a tune on the fiddle

Taught me how to love and how to give just a little

And thank God I'm a country boy

Well I got me a fine wife I got me an ole fiddle

When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle

Life ain't nothin' but a funny funny riddle

Thank God I'm a country boy

"Ok will come back to that but first i have a question… have any of you heard?"

Everyone looked each other with confused looks.

"Sir i dont think they have heard."

Then nick remembered something and it hit him like a truck.

"OH SHIT!"

A-well-a ev'rybody's heard about the bird bird bird bird

B-bird's the word oh well-a bird bird bird

Bird is a word oh well-a bird bird bird

Well-a bird is the word oh well-a bird bird bird

B-bird's the word a-well-a bird bird

Well-a bird is a word a-well-a bird bird

B-bird's a-well-a bird bird bird

B-bird's a word a-well-a bird bird bird

Well-a bird is a word a-well-a bird bird

B-bird's the word now well-a

Don't you know 'bout the bird

Well ev'rybody knows that the bird is a word

Oh well-a bird bird b-birds oh word well!

A-well-a ev'rybody dance about the bird bird bird bird

B-bird's the word oh well-a bird bird bird

B-bird's the word a-well-a bird bird bird

B-birds the word now when a bird bird

B-birds a word now when -a bird bird bird

B-bird's a word now well-a bird bird bird

B-bird's the word oh well-a bird bird bird

B-bird's the word a-well-a bird bird bird

B-bird's the word a-well-a don't you know 'bout the bird

Well ev'rybody's talkin' a-bout the bird a-well-a bird bird

B-birds the word well papa com-a mau ma-papa

Com-a ma mau papa com-a mau mau

Papa com-a mau mau well-a don't you know 'bout the bird

Well ev'rybody know that the bird is a word a-well-a bird bird

"Alright everyone please clear the dance floor for the bride and grooms first dance." nick and judy both step on to the dance floor

Hold me, hold me

Never let me go

Until you've told me, told me

What I want to know

And just hold me, hold me

Make me tell you I'm in love with you

(Hold me tight, never let me go)

Thrill me, thrill me

Walk me down the lane where shadows will be, will be

Hiding lovers just the same as we'll be, we'll be

When you make me tell you I love you

(Will you take me in your arms)

They told me, "Be sensible with your new love

Don't be fooled thinking this is the last you'll find"

But they never stood in the dark with you, love

When you take me in your arms

and drive me slowly out of my mind

Kiss me, kiss me, and when you do

I know that you will miss me, miss me

If we ever say adieu, so kiss me, kiss me

Make me tell you I'm in love with you

At the end of the dance nick and judy kissed causing cheers and claps from the crowd. Brian set his guitar on its stand and then pulled out a notecard and tapped the microphone. When everyone looked up brian began..

"Today we are here for nick and judy, for the joining of 2 families into one. Judy and nick for the past couple years i have spent here with you has been amazing, and now to see this happen when it should've happened awhile ago warms my heart but know this…. At any point in time if anyone hurts either of you they will be met with the fully power of the force*raises glass* to nick and judy."

As everyone drank brian exited and went outside to have a smoke. As he leaned against the wall he smiled and pondered how long it would be until he heard the paw pads of judy and nicks children running around. He still smiled when rachelle walked out.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Can i have one?"

"Sure." brian says while giving and lighting rachelle's cigarette. She stands there with brian and takes a few puffs.

"You know i promised my Ma i would never smoke, then After WWIII i started along with drinking cause it seemed to calm me down. I quit for awhile until the bombing then started again."

"Never smoked before i was in the army but i am happy to have served alongside you my love." rachelle says while leaning against him. Brian rubs the tuff of white fur on top of her head and smiles. When they had finished there smoke they both where about to head inside when a large van pulled up and opened to reveal a MG-42.

"Son of a bitch" brian says while quickly grabbing rachelle and taking cover behind a car.

"What the hell are we going to do brian?"

"Well lucky for us i always come prepared." brian says while reaching his hand towards the RX7. as he does the rear opens and the shield with a 1911 come into brian's hand. He uses the shield for cover and fires at the gunner only to be thrown by a elephant. Brian drops the shield and the 1911, which slides towards rachelle, brian bounds up and barely is able to evade a elephant's punch and uses his jedi training to find a pressure point and knock the elephant out. As the elephant fell to the ground brian used his foot and pushed the shield onto his arm only to look and see a rocket launcher aimed at him. He used the shield to block the rocket which sent him hurtling through a wall and inside a building. As he came through he went over the dancer still on the dance floor and was stopped by another wall. As he got up everyone started to scream as several machine gun wielding mammals with their faces covered. One went over had put his gun to brian's head and he dropped the shield. Another mammal came up and tied his hands and stood him up as a older wolf entered through the wreckage with rachelle being brought in close behind.

"Well well well officer wilde and ho- oh im sorry i am still not used to the two of you being married. I come before you as the last mammal you will see before you are all killed in a tragic gas accident. Unfortunately some of you have cost me men so i must take one for a replacement and this…...fine rabbit female, who i beleive is rachelle smith, will be perfect." the wolf said while cupping rachelles face.

"Dont touch my wife you bastard." brian says. Only to have the wolf pull a pistol on brian and shoot him in the head.

"And that was for my men….. Set the explosives and lets go." the wolf said as the mammals did and when they where about to leave they heard a laugh from behind them to see brian getting up.

"Alright wolfy…. My turn." in a blur the wolf is sent flying into a wall. The mammals then open fire at the blur only to be hit one by one and sent flying there weapons in pieces. Then in another blur rachelle is brought up next to nick and judy who are still frozen in fear. When the brian lets the mammals recover he stands in the middle of the room waiting. As they all chraged brian moved and used kung fu and shit to knock them out one by one. As he knocks out the last mammal he sees the wolf pressing a hand held remote. Brian fires a tranq at the wolf knocking him out then in a blur gathers all the explosives and jumps into the sky while shooting each explosive causing a explosion. As he falls back to the ground brian lands the force to grab both the 1911 and return them into the car. As he does he receives stares from everyone.

"What?! They had explosives."

Everyone still a little fearful departs…. Well besides john, bogo, brian and rachelle. They stayed and waited for the officers to arrive and take the mammals away.

 **Authors note: and thats a wrap for this chapter. Dont worry we will find out why and and who those people are.**


	33. Chapter 33

**AUTHORS NOTE: CAUTION THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL ACTIVITY. THIS SEXUAL ACTIVITY IS MOSTLY IF NOT ALL RAPE. IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT I WILL PUT BOLD WHERE IT BEGINS AND** _ **THIS**_ **WHERE IT ENDS. IF ANYONE WANTS TO SAY THIS IS FROM ANOTHER STORY PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL LOOK TO MAKE SURE I DON'T COPY ANYONE'S WORK. ALSO THIS HAPPENS ONE WEEK AFTER THE ATTACK AT NICK AND JUDY'S WEDDING. BASICALLY A DRUG LORD, RATTigan, HAD PUT A HIT OUT ON JUDY AND NICK CAUSE THEY WHERE BOTH PART OF THE BIG FAMILY. RATTIGAN LED THEM ON A CHASE ONLY TO HAVE HIS HELICOPTER TAKEN DOWN AND HIMSELF, AND CLAWHAUSER WHO *SPOILER* *SPOILER* iS GAZELLES BOYFRIEND. NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN MORE BUT HERE WE GO WITH THIS CHAPTER**

Brian woke up to find rachelle in his arms. Her ears were flopped onto his shoulders and his head was on the top of hers. He looked at the time and saw that it was 5:30. He would be having to wake everyone up soon. He layed back down and started to caress rachelle's ears which caused her to stir and give small giggles.

"Good morning my love." rachelle says

"Good morning back my cottontail."

Suddenly to door bursts open and 15 bunnies pour in and start jumping on rachelle and brian. Brian grabs 3 and starts to tickle them while the others almost drag rachelle out of the bed. When a bugle blares brian and the kids stand at attention until it ends. When it is over the kits run out of the room and brian starts to get his uniform on. When he does he comes over and picks rachelle up giving her a big hug. The two then walked into the living room and then brian went into the kitchen while rachelle went to help the kits get ready for school.

Brian puts bacon and eggs in a pan and then puts carrots in the steamer. As he is cooking he feels a tug and looks down to see grace.

"Dad do i have to go to school?"

"Yes grace you have to how else are you going to become a politician?"

"Good point daddy." grace says while walking off. Brian smirks and continues to cook. 3 minutes later Rachelle come into the room followed by the 15 kits.

"Hey grace watch the food for a sec i gotta go wake nick and judy up." brian says while running out of the room. He climbs up the stairs and then reaches nick and judy's room and knocks. He hears a lot of shuffling and what sounded like nick whimpering. He turned the knob and entered the room pistol drawn to find nick holding his private region and judy was on the floor holding her head…...and both where naked. Brian realized they must have been having sex and scarred them when he knocked on the door. He gave a slight chuckle and told them to hurry up or they would be late for work. Brian closed the door and walked back down stairs to see rachelle putting the food out and the kits digging in.

Brian grabbed his and rachelle's plate and set hers down then his. They both ate and when nick and judy came down brian and rachelle tossed them a couple breakfast bars and they went to the cars and drove to the police building. As brian parked the jeep rachelle, judy and nick went into the bull pin. Brian then came running in and dropped off some donuts to claw hauser then made his way to the bull pin. He took a seat and rachelle sat on his lap. As chief walked in everyone stood at attention until told to sit.

"Ok everyone i have 3 items on the docket. First off mayor lionheart has been elected as mayor. Second we have a security detail i need officers grizzoli, fangmeyer, delgato, higgins and wolford to take. Meet Gazelle's personal bodyguard out front in 5 minutes. Finally Officer smith and captain smith i need you both to go into the mountains south of zootopia. There has been multiple reports of a strange figure taking personal pictures and making them pay so they don't get released to the public. I need you to go undercover for this." bogo said

"Yes sir permission to take along Officer wilde and wilde with me? They have nothing but patrols to do and if something would i need them to give me back up." brian said.

"Yes captain smith you are allowed to bring them along." bogo said while dismissing them all. Brian rachelle judy and nick made there way back to the jeep and they all headed home. When they got home brian packed the jeep up with a small army handheld radio, 2 tents, 4 bundles of wood, water, food and extra gas. When he was done he had his BDU uniform on with his Black jump boots. Rachelle had on some pants that were tucked in her Black jump boots. Judy and nick had shorts with Black jump boots as well. Brian had his DC-15 and when he made sure the house was locked left 3 clones in charge of the kits while they were gone.

They drove for about 30 minutes until they reached a place to leave the jeep. Brian put the canvas cover and doors on and put the radio, 4 bundles, food, water, 2 tents and his food in his rucksack. He put the DC-15 in a sleeve on the side and then secured the jeep. After locking everything up they set out onto the mountains. Brian enjoyed the fresh air that filled his lungs.

 _Reminds me of home_ he thought. He looked down to see rachelle smiling at him and he smiled back. The continued up the trail as far as they could. When they stopped to rest the sun was about to set so brian set up camp.

"This is a amazing."

"Remember nick we are still here on police business."

"God damn i know brian. God judy and i haven't really had a vacation because of the…"

"Yes i know the rattigan's. I do enjoy being in the woods i spent a lot of my childhood in the woods learning survival turning myself into a man."

"Not surprising you must have known you were going into the military."

"Yes judy. You three impressed me though i must say. I trained for 9 years to be as great as i was, I studied endless battle plans of masterminded generals.

"Your grandfather told me who your first crush was"

"Did he now?"

"Her name was kaylee. Tall girl for your age about 5'7", brown hair long maybe 1'3" long, blue eyes and tan. She played volleyball, softball and did cheerleading."

"Well i guess you can memorize some things." brian gave racelle a wink. She blushed and nick along with judy realized what he was talking about. Brian tossed all of them a marshmallow while picking up a stick he had sharpened and sticking it on the end and started to roast it. Nick swallowed the marshmallow whole while judy nibbled on it. They sat for hours and talked about endless funny things until finally they all went to the tent to "sleep".

As the sun rose brian opened his eyes. He found rachelle right where she had fallen asleep…. In his arms. He looked down and saw the results of their love making the night before and just cuddle closer to rachelle. He loved how soft her fur was and the feeling of her little tail tickled him. Rachelle stirred just a little to turn over and hug brian who just laid there smiling. As brian was about to go back to sleep he heard judy scream causing him to quickly shoot up grabbing his rifle and firing a few laser bolts into the tree's. He looked over to find judy holding photo's wearing nothing but short shorts and a small tanktop. Brian dove back into the tent and pulled his pants on, had his boots on and bloused his pants before 1 minute was up. He crawled back out and looked at the pictures. They contained images of nick and judy having sexual intercourse. Brian looked around to find that there clothes where gone.

"Well looks like the 'Picture bandit' has struck us. Do you both still have your badges?"

"Yes brian. I had mine under my pillow and nicks is right there."

"Alright get what clothes you have left on and we need to move." brian says while packing up. Rachelle was already dressed as brian took down the tent. Nick quickly took down his tent as well and they packed up. Then brian noticed paw prints,

"Hey look paw prints. Leading north up towards the mountain. Lets move and find this bastard." brian says. As they walk towards the mountain up a trail brian is leading.

"Alright stay close i think we are getting clo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" brian yells while sliding down the inside of a cave. Having fallen through some loose dirt brian lands at the bottom almost 40 feet below where the other three are.

"BRIAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" nick asked

"Yes i am fine….. Looks like i stumbled across a cavern or something. This cavern must let out somewhere so continue on and i will catch up with all of you when i get out of this."

"I'm not leaving you alone." rachelle said while sliding down the rock to brian who caught her.

"Fine then you two go and continue the mission. Radio HQ for help if you must." brian said while tossing the radio to nick. Brian and rachelle continued in the cavern as nick and judy continued to hike up the mountain.

Nick could feel the air getting a little thin as they continued to climb. Sometimes he would steal glances at judy and smile. As the two climbed they hit a densely wooded area. Nick thought it was beautiful but swore he heard judy say she had seen better. As they continued to walk they came across a river with stones protruding from the water. Judy hopped, giggity, across the water using the stones. After crossing she looked back at nick and smirked at him. Nick then started to hopp across but lost his footing on one of the rocks and slipped going into the water and cutting his leg on a sharp end of a rock. He didnt go completely underwater but he screamed out in pain.

"AAAAAAARGH!" nick yelled

"NICK!" judy yelled while jumping in.

Judy quickly tried to drag him to shore and with a little help from nick she was able to. When they reached the shore she looked to find his shin and part of his thigh had a wound. She took off her shirt and nicks shirt and used them as bandages. Judy still had her bra on though so nobody worry. She supported nick as they limped up a trail that they both concluded was recently used. As they came to the ned of the trail they saw a old house and quickly knocked on the front door. When the door opened the fox inside looked very surprised

"Nick?"

"Darwin?"

"You two know each other?"

" darwin and i went to high school together. He is a medical major."

"I am a doctor now nick….. Now come on in before i pull you in myself."

Nick and judy both came inside and Darwin looked at the wound.

"Hey darwin would you mind if i use your truck and maybe borrow a shirt, i need to get back to the ZPD."

"Of course, there are shirts in that drawer." darwin said while tossing him the keys and judy quickly put on a white t shirt without noticing the "toys" Darwin had hidden underneath. Judy quickly made her way to darwins truck and set out towards zootopia.

Darwin gave nick a drink to help him with the cut but he also numbed it. Nick then got really sleepy and fell asleep. When he awoke he was still on the couch and his leg was bandaged but there was something..off. When he looked down he was wearing just his underwear and was tied up. He tried to scream but found himself gaged by a ball gag. Nick struggled to get out of the ropes but he couldn't. He heard bottles move ahead of him and saw darwin standing there a almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hands.

"You know ever since school I have had a crush on you. *hic* I never *hic* got the chance to tell you and see*hic* if you liked me as well. I remember*hic* when you just left after graduation. *hic* i promised *hic* myself that if you ever came near me *hic* i would take advantage and do what i *hic* have dreamed of doing for over 19 years." as darwin said this he got closer and closer to nick who was now trying to just completely escape.

Darwin walked over and threw nick onto a table putting his ass sticking off on one side and his gaged snout on the other. Darwin walked over to his drawer and took out lude, a dildo, a flathead screwdriver, a vibrating dildo, and a blindfold. Nick stared wide eyed at the toys while still struggling. Darwin took the flathead and put it between the rubber of the ball gag and the metal of it. He then popped out the rubber ball to reveal that it was a opening and keeping nick's mouth open. Darwin smiled and nick noticed a bulge in his pants getting bigger and bigger. Darwin then slid his pants off and exposed his 12 inch red rocket to nick who was still struggling and tears were in his eyes. Darwin grabbed his vibrating dildo and pulled down nick's pants to expose his ass and his balls and seath. Darwin lubed up the dildo and shoved into nick's ass causing nick to yelp and whine. Darwin then went around and grabbed nick's head and pushed his entire fox cock into his mouth.

"Breath through your nose." darwin says

Darwin's cock had gone all the way into nick's throat and darwin started to use nick's head moving it back and forth while thrusting his hips. Darwin started to thrust faster and faster and faster until he released a hot liquid into nick who was forced to swallow 89% of it. Darwin pulled of nick's mouth and some of his cum leaked from nick's mouth. Nick was breathing heavily from his mouth and the tip of nicks fox cock was peeking out of his sheath.

'Whats wrong with me why am i aroused by this?' nick wondered. But before he could think about it anymore darwin took the vibrating dildo out of nick's ass and lubed up his dick then shoving it in his ass causing nick to yelp. Darwin then started to thrust faster and faster while reaching and grabbing nick half unsheathed cock. He grabbed it and started to jerk him off. Nick was getting aroused more and more and soon he could feel his climax coming close. Nick tried to think none arousing thoughts but soon he could feel he was right on the edge. Then just as darwin came again darwin's hand grabbed tight and pulled down causing nick to go over the edge. Nick felt very sleepy after cumming and passed out. Darwin undid nicks gag and loosened the ropes enough for him to get out and also passed out on the couch.

…...on the mountain roads back to the cottage…..

Judy was dressed in her ZPD uniform and had nicks with her as well. She had gone back gotten a new radio and had then went home changed and made her way back to the cottage. As she went around a corner and hit a bump causing her to lose control. She sat there with her feet on the brakes as the car slide onto the side of the road by the mountain. She breathed a sigh of relief and put the truck in reverse of to find that the back tires were off the ground. She got out of the car and looked to see she was in a ditch. Judy new it was at least a 30 minute jog from here to the cottage but didn't want to chance it with getting dark. But as luck or misfortune may have it she saw 2 headlights slowly coming up the mountain. She went out and waved the driver down and approached the driver side door. The window rolled down to show a farmer bunny who judy knew.

" doug its good to see you again"

" well hey judy what are you doing on the mountain."

"Well police business but my partner is up in a cottage and was hurt."

"I know darwin's cottage…. Come on i'll bring you up there." doug says. Judy grabs nick's uniform but forgets to grab the radio and climbs into doug's truck. When they reached the cottage judy ran inside followed by doug. When she reached the living room she saw nick and darwin but before she could try to walk either of them she was hit in the back of the head but doug who quickly took judy's cuffs and cuffed and gagged her.

"Sorry jude but but we both have been in need of some new sex slaves. I'm afraid that when we are finished we will kill you both and tell the police that you stopped by and we never saw you again."

Judy has tears in her eyes as she knew that what was about to happen was the worst thing you could do to anyone. Doug threw her onto the table next to nick and came close to her only to have her kick him back. She tried to scurry away only to be grabbed by doug who held her close and shoved his hands down her pants while invading her. Judy tried in vain to get away but doug had a iron grip on her and fingered her harder and pushed his paw harder against her. Judy struggled and struggled until she was finally able to get away and she ran to the other side of the room only to fall to the ground with a green dart sticking from her butt cheek.

"Don't worry jude this won't kill you or knock you out. This only make your motor skills horrible so it's easier for us to do our stuff with all of you."

Judy was already feeling it taking effect and didn't have any coordination with her arms or legs. She also noticed that she was having a lot of heat coming from in between her legs. Doug quickly uncuffed judy and peeled her clothes off then re cuffed her. Judy was so disoriented that she couldn't even stop him. Doug then pulled out his dick and shoved it into judy causing her to moan through the gag. Doug continued to thrust and thrust until he released his cum inside of judy. He then flipped her over and put lube on her Tail hole but before doug could do anything a knock came from the front door.

….

Brian and rachelle were still walking down the cavern when rachelle saw something up ahead. As they approached it they found it to be a odd looking rock. Brian moved it to find a metal room. They both dropped down to find several mammals hanging from the wall. About half where male and half were female. Brian and rachelle looked at each other and realized that the picture bandit was kidnapping the people. Brian quickly reached for the radio only to remember he had given it to nick. He quickly checked the vitals of the mammals and found they were all alive.

"P-p-p-p-please s-s-s-ure don't l-l-l-l-l-leave us."

"I must go and alert the ZPD but my partner rachelle will stay and get you all down and help you." brian says while releasing the female jaguar. He lays her down on the ground and unlocks all the others. He quickly gives out saltines and other food to them and then gives rachelle his blaster pistol.

"Stay here and watch them. If anyone we don't know enters kill them."

Brian then runs up the stairs and finds the exit hatch. When he opens it he barely sticks his head out and sees a road. He then fully opens the hatch and climbs out while keeping the hatch partly open with a rock and marking it with his lightsaber by cutting a x on the hatch. Brian then starts to follow the road up and see's a truck in a ditch. He goes to investigate and sees nothing. As he was about to leave he spotted ZPD radio in the bed of the truck. He grabbed it and saw it was judy's.

" this is officer smith to HQ"

" _SMITH?! I gave judy this radio."_

"I know chief but there is a big hiccup in the plan. We investigated the picture bandit and it seems that they have been kidnapping these people. Officer smith and i found where they are keeping them and i marked the hatch with a X."

" _Where is officer wilde and wilde?"_

"Officer wilde and wilde got separated from us when rachelle and i fell into a cavern. I will be able to find Officer wilde and wilde but will need back up pretty soon. Smith out." brian then put the radio by the hatch and ran up the road. When he reached the house he approached carefully and made it up to the front door and knocked. He tried looking behind the curtains to the window and all he could see was a red fox tied up on a table with a scar on his leg. Brian say nicks ZPD uniform inside the truck that was in the driveway. He heard whispers coming from inside and busted down the door.

"ZPD MOTHERFUCKERS!" Brian said while pointing his blaster at darwin and doug.

"Dont move mother fucker." brian says only to have doug run at him brian fires a stun blast at doug then at darwin. He then quickly runs over to judy and un gags her.

"They…...drugged…..me?" judy is barely able to say. Brian takes off his BDU jacket and puts it on her. He then notices nick is awake again and unties him. As soon as brian takes the gag off of nick he throws up.

"I swear judy i am never going to have you swallow me ever again." nick says while brian carries her out.

"I…..like….the….taste….though." judy's slowly says

"Ok then i guess i will." nick says as cop cars and ambulances pull up with bogo. Brian loads judy and nick into the ambulance and stays with the chief.

"What happened?"

"Sex slavery, He used a drug on judy i don't know if he did with nick but it disorientated her and decreased her motor skills. Nick was tied up and judy was cuffed. Its bad though in there cheif."

"Good work smith…. We already got the others and they are all on there way to the hospital."

"And rachelle sir?"

"She is at the hospital as well. When we arrived she was in a hand to hand combat ordeal with a 3rd guy, who might have been a buyer. She has some lacerations to her face, thighs, and chest."

"Sir permission to go and see my wife."

"Granted."

Brian runs into the forest making a beeline past the first camping site and reaching the jeep. He gets in and drives off to the hospital. When he reached the hospital he went straight in to see rachelle who was getting her wounds cleaned before being stitched.

"Well what happened to you?"

"Oh you know saving people ow and other ow stuff. I am happy these cuts won't scar."

"I think i would find scars on you very very sexy my tough little bunny." brian says as he takes her paw letting her squeeze his hand when she felt pain.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone its been awhile. So i finally got this chapter done and on google docs i had 9 pages of it… wow i think so far the longest chapter we have had. So let me know what you want to see in this story and what you think nick, judy, brian rachelle or anyone in the story should do. So until next time cheers.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors note: this chapter will take place on december 24th, 4049. I want to explain the bunny kits grow up really fast and these bunny kits make no different. I want to also say that this chapter is hard for me to write because this character is based off myself, but i do not have the medal of honor and i repeat DO NOT! I want to say that this time of year is hard on me because one year ago on december 23rd 2015 my grandfather lost his long fight with cancer. My grandpa was a amazing man and will always be remembered for his sacrifice in the Vietnam War. He would be 67 years old this year and has 8 grandchildren and his youngest grandchild is my cousin, Keaton, who just turned 1. So as i said before this chapter is personal and in memory of U.S. Army Sergeant Elza Lee Smith, sleep well grandpa i got this watch.**

Rachelle, the kits, Nick, Judy, Thorner, Clawhauser, Gunny and grace, remember the young fox gunny saved from the droid gunship, higgins and his wife, wolford and his wife, Rex, Cody, Kix and even Gazelle sat in the living room of brian, rachelle, nick and judy's house as they all opened gifts. Brian smiled at the kits reaction to the presents and Gazelle held claw hauser's paw, turns out clawhauser was bi who knew right? Gazelle still lead her career as a pop star but only her closest friends knew about her and clawhauser. Most of her friends who new wondered how she fell in love with him, well she loves a man in uniform who protects and serves. Nobody had the guts to tell bogo that she had a boyfriend, not even brian, not because they were scared for themselves but scared for clawhauser and what bogo would do to him. As they all opened their gifts judy let out such a high pitched squeal i swear the glass started to crack.

In her hand was a carrot necklace with orange and green tinted diamonds and on the back engraved was _i love you carrots._ Judy put it on immediately and gave nick such a tight hug his eyeballs bulged. She then handed him a present from her. Inside was a box wrapped inside of another box wrapped in bubble wrap. He undid it all and looked at what was inside. It was a pocket watch, he opened it and found inside a picture of him and judy. He smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you judy."

"Turn the picture around" she says to nick who follows her command.

When he flips over the picture he finds a picture of a 2 small children in the womb. Nick cocked his head sideways at first but then when he figured it out it felt like he had been run over by a freight train. He looked at judy who had tears in her eyes and asked in a raspy voice

"Am….am…..am i going to be….a…...father?"

"Yes nick you're going to be a father." judy said as the two embraced and got congrats and other comments from everyone. Rachelle looked around and wondered where brian was. She quickly got up and looked outside to see him sitting there by the smith graves. Which were basically located in there backyard and butler was not to far. Rachelle knew it was hard this time of the year for brian. He had lost his family and everyone he loved to be awoken in a different place with no knowledge of the place here. She grabbed her coat and walked outside and stood next to brian.

"So judy finally told him that she was pregnant"

"Yeah….. I'm just worried it's not dougs."

"It's not. Was able to run DNA and found out that they are nicks….. I'm just worried that we haven't completely gotten the full picture in this fight against the rattigan's."

"Honey don't worry about it right now…. It's christmas and we need to celebrate so come inside i have a present for you." she says and almost drags him inside. When they entered the house everyone was drinking champagne and the kits had gone to there room. Brian went into the kitchen grabbed his rootbeer mug, the bottle of jack and a bottle of coke and mixed it all together. After words went and sat in the living room. When he did rachelle handed him a small box to which he looked confused at. When he opened it he immediately started to cry and was comforted by rachelle, nick, judy and everyone. Inside the box was a citation. The citation read:

For Gallantry in the face of danger and for his blood shed for his country Sergeant Elza Lee Smith has been awarded the Purple heart.

Brian cried into rachelle as she comforted him. As everyone left brian held rachelle close and they both fell alseep on the couch.

 **Authors note: yes i know this is a short chapter so get over it. I want to thank every veteran for there service no matter what branch of service. Merry christmas brothers and sisters.**


	35. Chapter 35

the snow was still fresh on the ground as brian and nick made there way to Zootropolis airport. A long time friend had let them know he and his fiancé where coming into town to zootopia for a special occasion.

"i cant wait to see jack again after these past months." brian said

"I wonder what the special occasion is he came here to do is." nick said.

"it has to be important. I heard the queen of England is even here in town." brian said

"wonder if its a award ceremony or oooooooooo a confirmation that a movie is being made about us." nick said

"*chuckle* nick I highly doubt they will do a movie on all of us."

"its just a thought Brian. maybe it could be a spy movie."

"nick when have we been spy's?"

"i haven't but you have."

"ok fair enough." Brian said as he pulled the car up to the curb as planes flew over head. Brian got out of his Cadillac limo wearing his crisp Dress blues uniform and held a sign that said _Jack savage and Skye Jenkins_. nick stayed in the car and was dressed in his usual Pawaiin shit wit a tie and kahkis. Brian looked inside for about 5 minutes when he spotted the stripped rabbit sitting next to a artic fox. it took another 2 minutes of staring before jacks ear twitched and he looked towards Brian, a bright smile on his face. brian watched as jack nudged skye who looked over at brian and waved. Brian waved back and jack grabbed there bags and walked outside to brians limo.

"never thought you had a limo."

"well when a good friend is in town its great to bust out the good stuff." brian said as he opened the door for skye.

"oh my what a gentleman," skye said as brian took her paw and guided her into the car.

"so you sure you don't want to do the switcher="

"no jack. I told you rachelle would never do that and neither will I."

"ok ok man. was hoping I could live it up before I have the old bail and chain attached."

"huh?"

"oh yeah you guys didn't hear but me and skye... well... we are getting married."

"*smiles* congratulations jack. your not a shiny anymore."

"hey I havrent been a shiny since the operation COLONEL."

'come on just get in the car we still have to get to my house."

both brian and jack enter the vehicle and Brian drives away.

_later_

brian pulls into the snow covered driveway and as if it was timed 10 kits came running out of the house followed by rachelle and Judy who's belly was huge at this point. she was probably going to pop any day and the doctors had confirmed she was carrying 5 hybrid kits. rachelle and Judy hugged Skye and the 3 began a girl talk session. brian showed them to the guest bedroom and those who could have a drink of wine or alchohol sat down and had some drinks

"so jack when is the bachelor party."

"I haven't set a exact date brian but I hope soon. the wedding is in 9 days."

"ok 9 days jack... who is your best man?"

"you brian. then nick is the second guy."

"ok fine with me means I don't have to write a speech."

brian rolls his eyes.

"ok I can set up a bachelor party for you tomorrow I just need to know who to invite."

"every male mammal of the zpd. I already got the others covered."

"so jack are you going to have any...fun things at the party."

'you bet your god damn tail I will."

"just remember Jackie you don't get anyone pregnant and I wont get pregnant with anyone else." skye said

"well maybe we should try that right now" jack say leaping across the table and starting to make out with skye who held jack and ran to the guest room slamming the door.

"well ok then." brian say as everyone starts tp chuckle.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: hey everyone sorry I haven't uploaded recently. I came down with a really bad cold mixed with cat scratch fever and took me out of action for awhile. next chapter will be the wedding of Jack and skye. otherwise than that I have some other stuff I am working on so be safe and careful**


	36. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone as you can see this is a authors note here. I wanted to address something that has happened so everyone can understand something, the man who was writing this story was jason, my uncle, and has been diagnosed with cancer. He no longer will be writing these stories and i will be taking over. He wishes everyone a happy day and hopes everyone is safe and fine, except isis he doesn't want them to be safe and fine.


	37. Chapter 37

Jack, Nick, Thorner, Fangmeyer, Delgato, Wolford, Higgins, and 3 other ZPD officers as well as 13 of jacks coworkers were all gathered around a small stage as dancers pole danced and stripped for all of them. Brian was behind the bar mixing the drinks and trying not to watch the strippers, but lets face it who can resist watching younger hotter strippers. As the night rolled on into early morning many of the mammals dispersed leaving jack, nick, brian, fangmeyer, wolford, delgato, higgins still inside. Nick was passed out on one of the couches with a plunger on his head like it was a hat, Jack was barely conscious sipping alcohol, wolford and fangmeyer had been inside one of the private rooms for 2 hours and still hadn't exited, brian was chugging jack while higgins put 100 dollars worth of ones down for the stripper. The scene had been a lot more….entertaining…. at bridal shower or whatever you call it. Over at the hotel in a penthouse suite judy was passed out half on a seat half off, also with a plunger on her head, skye was out cold, rachelle was fumbling around a bottle of booze still in her hand. If anyone had walked into the room they would have thought a war had happened in it. Male strippers had been taken away by some of the friends and co workers of skye and everything was a mess. Chairs were toppled and stuff was broken. TP hung from some chandeliers and bottles were stuck in the wall.

Brian sat in the ZPD behind his desk reading a book while rachelle slowly typed on her computer then quickly turned and threw up into the trash can.

"I told you not to go crazy."

"Ok ok you were right i cant handle the aged jack as well as you are master drinker."

"I for one am not a master drinker my wife but i can hold my own unlike you." brian said putting down the book and getting closer to rachelle face.

"Is that so? I think i have seen you drunk a few times." rachelle said while getting closer while grabbing his tie

"I don't think yo- oh wow your breath smells awful did you eat shit last night?" brian said while holding his nose.

"No that's just what my breath smells like when i throw up." she said while kissing him on the cheek and giving him a lick

"HEY COME HERE YOU!" brian said as he grabbed the scurrying rachelle by her tail. He grabbed her and drug her over and flipped her putting himself on top of her.

"Your awful" rachelle said.

"You love it." brian said while kissing rachelle. While mid kiss her alarm goes off and they both bounce up to see a notification form bogo.

 _SMITH AND SMITH_

 _Things are slow today. I am allowing you to take the day of per your request earlier this morning. I am currently busy investigating the vandalism of a hotel room by a bachlorette party. Bogo out._

"Do i have to guess what vandalism was done by your bachelorette party?" brian asked.

"No you dont." rachelle said as they closed the door to there office and walked out to the parking lot. They quickly drove home to find everyone packed and ready to leave.

"So jack are you sure you want to have your marriage in bunny burrow?" brian asked.

"Im positive. I have spent some time there and i love it. You taking the RX7?" jack asked

"Na i got a different car to take there. You all go ahead and we will catch up."

"OK brian remember we are staying at my parents house." judy says.

"I know judy dont worry i will be there. The kits are actually going to ride with jack and skye since they think jack and skye are related to us." brian said.

"Alright be careful brian." nick said as he got into his car with judy and drove away followed by nick and the kits.

"So honey what car are we taking?" rachelle asked

"You haven't seen it yet." brian said walking towards the repair garage.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I found the car long ago and was fixing it up. Finally finished it yesterday." brian said opening the door.

"What car is it?"

"*pulls cover off* its a black 2004 Mazda RX8 with a LS6 motor with a turbo and a 6 speed manual. The care flies"

The car started and it sent shiver of thrills down rachelle's spine. She grabbed her bag and set it in the rear seat and shut the door while buckling up. Brian revved the engine and rachelle felt the vibrations going through the seat and massaging her back. By now several clones who had been hard at work repairing what damage 2000 years had done to the buildings. They all stared at the car in amazement. Brian kept revving the engine and the needle of the tachometer was reaching 7. Suddenly brian revved the engine until the needle stayed at 6 and put the stick so it was in first gear. Without warning he released the clutch sending the back tires up with white smoke. He held the brakes for 10 seconds then released sending the car flying forward and taking the front wheels off the ground.

Jack was driving right behind nick as they went towards bunny burrow. They approached a hill and went up and down it. Suddenly jack felt a vibration through the steering wheel and looked around only to see nothing but a little speck on his rear view mirror. That's when he noticed the speck was getting bigger and bigger really fast. He then heard the roar of a engine. He started to recognize the car and then stared in shock as he watched brian and rachelle scream past going 267 MPH. skye watched as the tail lights came on and the car slowed to pull up beside nick.

Nick wondered who could drive such a fast machine and when brian challenged him to drag race nick couldn't refuse. Judy ad fallen asleep and hadn't woken up (if you are wondering about why cause she is pregnant and almost every pregnant woman sleeps so deep that 2 World wars could happen right next to her and she wouldn't wake up). As they came to a stop light at a T intersection leading either to zootopia, bunny burrow or deerbrook nick and brian stopped. When the light went green brian and nick were off with nick going faster at first but when brian pushed the pedal to the floor the car's front wheels came off the ground and brian screamed past nick who watched in amazement. When the front wheels made contact again brian took a sharp turn onto the hopps driveway and continuing down it.

Stu was sitting with bonnie next to him on there porch swing when they saw a car barreling down their driveway. Stu and bonnie both screamed when it turned sideways and started to drift right towards them. They both frantically scrambled inside as the car came to a stop in a parking spot perfectly. Brian and rachelle got out of the car as nick parked his car. Stu and Bonnie both walked out and bonnie hugged rachelle

"You scared us good brian. Where in the heck did you get this car?" stu said while admiring the car

" My dad and i built it back before the war. He bought the car and i helped him with it."

"It looks amazing. Run good?"

"Of course stu."

Stu chcukled and turned to see bonnie hugging judy.

"Oh judy you look so….. Whats going on with your belly there?" stu asked curiously.

"Mom didnt you tell him."

"Must have slipped my mind dear."

"Wait are you… judy are your pregnant?"

"Surprise"

Stu turned towards nick who was standing behind brian. Stu wasn't the normal _i will rip your throat out_ mad he was the sorta _get over here i'm tearing your balls off and force feeding them to you_ mad.

Stu's face turned more red than a ginger on the beach and steam shot out his ears, literally, and started screaming while running at nick who sprinted towards the fields. Brian stepped in front of stu who leaped up and hit brian full force with his feet on his face sending brian literally flying towards the mazda. When brian hit the ground he could hear Judy screaming for stu to stop, bonnie telling the kids to get off nick and rachelle was trying to get brian up. About this time jack pulled in and brian's 20 kits went straight for stu and bonnie tackling them to the ground. Jack just looks at nick who has a black eye and is feeling woozy, brian on the ground and judy pulling her dad away from nick with amazement.

"So this is a normal day at the hopps household?" jack asks while standing next to skye. Every pair of eyes, except for judy nick rachelle brian and the smith kits, where on jack and skye who were feeling very small. Stu stopped going after nick and readjusted his overalls and helped bonnie up who dusted off her jeans. Both walked over while judy helped nick up and brought him inside.

"You must be Mr. Savage its a honor to meet you." stu said while shaking jacks hand.

"Its a honor to meet you stu."

"So the wedding is in a couple hours we need to get you ready skye." bonnie says while taking skye with judy, rachelle and the kits.

"Help me up please brian." nick said while raising a paw which brian grabbed and lifted nick up and they all walked inside.

-judy, rachelle, skye, bonnie, several other sisters of judy-

Rachelle is brushing skye's tail while judy helps her with the dress.

"So Rachelle what is brian like?"

"He is sweet, caring, loving, serious and just plan amazing." rachelle says as she continues.

"No rachelle i mean what is he LIKE?"

"I dont under- OH! Uh…. he uh….. He is really great."

"Come on rachelle details details."

"I uh…. Dont really know how to explain it."

" at least tell me how big the glory is i have had a small schoolgirl crush on him for awhile now."

"I am not going to tell you."

"Why?"

" cause i am getting him drunk and having him go down on me tonight."

"And that helps her how." judy asked

"Because he is going to do me on the bar."

"You are amazing." skye says while smiling. Rachelle and judy finish helping her with her they help her towards the grounds where Jack, Nick And Brian stood in there dress green uniforms. Everyone was taking a seat and brian could see the head of M16 there as well as the queen who had several guards standing in the aisle in full military honor. When they all heard the playing of here comes the bride the soldiers in the aisle stood at attention and brought their swords to salute. First down the aisle came judy then rachelle and finally with her dad came skye

As skye's father handed her over to jack they both took their stance at the podium.

-5 boring but eventful minutes later-

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss." with that jack kissed skye and everyone cheered. Brian smiled and looked around to see everyone cheering. As everyone went inside for the reception brian and nick looked at each other and fist bumped.

-inside-

As music was blaring jack, skye, rachelle, judy, nick and brian were all sitting at the big table in front of everyone as they danced. As the night kept going brian eventually went up and did some songs. After which it was time for skye and jack's first dance.

"Will everyone please clear the dance floor for the bride and grooms first dance as husband and wife." nick said. While they both came out. The starting for tiny bubbles came on and brian and sung the song as they moved around the dance floor dancing. When it ended they both kissed with a roar of cheers and applause. Brian got off the stage and joined everyone else and rachelle on the dance floor. As everyone resumed dancing rachelle and brian sat down with nick and judy who were snacking on the little mints. When the cake was cut brian grabbed his piece and ate it while jack and skye smashed cake in each others faces. Brian laughed at this only to have cake smashed in his face by rachelle which caused jack, skye and most everyone to laugh. Nick was laughing as brian shoved his cake into rachelles face and judy shoved some cake into nicks face who in turn shoved his cake into judy's face. At this point everyone was smashing cake into each other face. Somewhere laughing as others went for revenge. Brian had cleaned his face and was finishing cleaning rachelles when he heard a grunt in front of him. He looked up to see judy on her knees with nick next to her and a small pool of clear liquid started to form underneath her.

Nick had a worried and surprised expression on his face. Brian ran over to judy and knelt down. "Judy are you ok?" brian asked

"My water just broke." brian sat there for a sec dumbstruck.

"I'm calling a ambulance." nick said while pulling out his phone.

"No time ambulance time to response is five minutes. The mazda in faster than the ambulance." brian said while picking judy up. Nick followed as brian ran her to the mazda. After nick got in brian started the car and gunned it leaving behind a wall of smoke. Brian quickly got onto the high way only to find it in a traffic jam. He then swerved and went onto the metro rail rails and gunned it again. Brian continued to drive until he saw the hospital and turned in. brian grabbed Judy and rushed inside.


	38. Chapter 38

Brian sat in the bull pin with Nick and rachelle. Judy had been kept on leave after giving birth to her 3 kits, Harold, Charlie and parker. Nick had been staying home with her and this was his first day back. Rachelle had helped judy when she was off along with brian but his days off where rare because more and more drugs and stuff were being brought into Zootopia from somewhere and to someone. Multiple drug busts had been done but none had produced evidence of the large guy who was in charge.

When the door to the bull pin opened and bogo walked in he was greeted with silence.

"Alright everyone we all know what our goal for today is. Fangmeyer, delgato, higgins and wolford you're taking shahra square trunk abee, t rolloff, johnson, JC you're taking the rainforest. Smith, Smith and Wilde you are going on special assignment." Bogo said as he handed everyone there files as they left.

"Uh chief what special assignment?" rachelle asked

" Brian has been working hard on the case and has discovered that some of the drugs have come from here in zootopia and also discovered that some of the street racers cars that have been impounded have traces of the drug. We are going to put you 3 undercover and have you go in." bogo said while handing them the file. Brian smiled at nick and then rachelle and they all fist bumped.

-that night in the rain forest district-

The music was blaring as the cars roared. Some of them already racing while some weren't. The mammals all ranged from bunnies to elephants. All of them had the cars pimped out and cool looking. Suddenly the speakers started playing the theme song for Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift while brian pulled up in his RX7 and Nick pulled up in the Chrysler Conquest. They pulled up next to each other and got out. Nick was a arctic fox and brian was a arctic bunny (holo disguise). Brian got the hood up to his car as did nick to show off the engines. As everyone came over to see the engines nick surveyed those who didn't. He identified 2 mammals a female deer and a bull. Nick signalled to brian and he made his way over to see the bulls vehicle.

"Nice vehicle." brian says after a quick look of the vehicle

"This girl can put out 400 horsepower a lot more than that wimp little engine of your BUNNY BOY." the bull said. Getting into brian's face.

"The name is George but call me smitty and judging by your engine you have about 2 100 pound tanks of nitro sitting under the back seat and also judging by your tires you street race and drift constantly which mean you must be the DK around here."

"So what if i am SMITTY you saying you can out race me."

"I don't know lets put that to the test shall we?"

" i only race for pinks." the bull said.

"Good with me." brian said pulling out his pink slip.

"Get in your car." the bull said while climbing in his car. Brian walked away while pulling out his phone and pressing 1 and 5 seconds later he heard the sound of the mazda approaching. When the car came to a stop rachelle got out and went over and kissed brians cheek. Rachelle was disguised as a arctic bunny as well. Brian climbed in and rolled over to the starting line and watched as the bulls jaw dropped. Brian looked forward waiting for the signal to go while revving his engine. He pressed the radio and the song black betty by spiderbait began to play.

As the signal was given to go the chargers wheels went all the way off the pavement and stayed there until he shifted into third. By then he bull's car was behind him by a car length. As they reached a curved brian down shifted and felt the back tires lock up. He used it and drifted the entire corner. He then re shifted and was gone. As he approached a downward spiral this time he didn't downshift put used the hand brake and drifted his entire way down with the bull's car was right on his heels. As they approached the finish line brian watched as the bull pressed his nitro and jump ahead only for brian to shift and jump ahead and cross the finish line. Everyone was cheering as money was exchanged and the bull reluctantly handed over his pink slips. \

"Pleasure doing business with you." brian said. He parked his car and watched as nick and rachelle raced 2 other mammals and won getting them 3 cars in total and the attention of the female deer who made her way over to them.

" you three are some badass racers. My boss is looking for some mammals like you if you want let us know." she said while handing them all business cards. When she left brian smiled and they all celebrated.

-2 hours later back at the Smith and wilde ranch-

As rachelle backed the last of the cars in brian had one on a lift and was checking everything when bogo walked in.

"A successful night i see did they contact you?"bogo asked and brian showed him the card.

" we all already replied and should hear from them shortly." brian said

 **Hey everyone smith here. Yeah i know a fast and furious thing is kinda not what i had planned but it will work. Going to be not to long before i upload more chapters and i want to say sorry for not having uploaded for awhile.**


	39. another authors note

hey everyone its me. yeah yeah i know i havent been here for awhile but this past year was very hard. i lost my grandma and my mom and my girlfriend of a year cheated on me and stole from me. I do have good news which includes that this story will be back up and updates will become regular again on this story and the Disney vs. Dreamworks will be back on schedule soon. please bear with me here and thank you all for staying with the story.


	40. Chapter 40

3 weeks after infiltrating the Braga cartel Officer Brian Smith, Rachelle Smith, Judy Wilde and Nick Wilde found themselves in a tough spot. After finding the evidence they needed Brian was challenged to a race where we join them now.

Brian finished changing the spark plugs and looked at the engine in the car. He remembered fixing up the old '69 Firebird as his first fast car when he was younger. He closed the hood and sure it was latched.

"so you ready to race yet?"

Brian looked behind him and found himself looking at Braga's second in command a heavy pig.

"yeah I'm ready. The question is your car ready to be in my hands?"

"such big words from such a small person."

"let's get to racing." Braga said and Brian pulled his car to the starting line. The pig pulled up even and revved his engine but when Brian did he watched the pig's expression change from happy to scared. A cheetah wearing a mini skirt and a bikini top stepped out in the middle.

"READY…"

The engines revved

"Set…."

Brian took a deep breath and took his foot off the pedal slightly

"GO!"

Brains eyes shot open and he dumped the clutch and watched the speedometer go up. He shifted into second then third as he passed the pig. As Brian neared the finish line he went to shift and was hit by the pig. The car turned sideways and started to roll. As Brian rolled past the finish line the car tumbled again and again until finally stopping upright. He looked at the pig who came walking over and stopped and picked something up from the ground

"THEY ARE COPS!" the pig said while holding up brains badge. Guns were drawn and pointed at the other 3 as they raised their hands. Brian scrambled for the seat belt and heard a pop then a metallic ping. He looked and saw gas coming out of the side of his car then starting cutting the jammed seat belt. The pig took aim again and fired but this time the entire car went up in a explosion. Rachelle screamed and cried and fell to her knees and the pig threw the badge into the burning car.

`1 hour later

ZPD squad cars and emergency personal surround the burned wreckage of the '69 firebird. News crews were all over the scene reporting on the incident. Bogo looked at the damage and the blood on the ground.

"Were they executed?"

"No chief this blood is from a pig named Carl rodriguez known racer for braga. There are tiny particles of teeth in the blood which we have matched to Nick wilde sir."

"Was there anyone in the car when it went up?"

"We haven't finished cleaning out the car but as of now no. we did find a badly burned badge inside though" the CSI gazelle handed bogo the evidence bag containing brian's badge. Even though it was burn and partially melted bogo could tell it was brians badge.

" is there anyhthing else we know that can help us locate the Judy rachelle or nick?"

"Negative on that chief. All we can get is drag marks to what we believe is a truck. We can't specify what kind based off the tire marks but we know it was a truck probably a long bed from the weight indention"

Bogo looked at the car then the direction of the truck tire marks "where the hell is smith then?"

Somewhere just across the border

Rachelle opened her eyes and found herself hanging in a storage room by her wrists. She looked left and right and saw Nick and judy hanging the same way next to her. Nick was wearing a muzzle and looked bruised and battered. She heard a door open and quickly acted like she was still knocked out.

"That son-of-a-bitch fox fucking bit me and you won't let me end his fucking life! What is wrong with you?"

"You don't ask questions around here. You killed his brother in blue so i don't blame him at all. Now wake them up so we can 'talk'"

The pig picks up a small rod and hits nick in the side full force causing him to scream while waking up himself and judy and rachelle acts like she wakes up. The pig puts the rod back on the table and walks over to stand behind braga.

"You know you all had us fooled. We thought you were who you said and you drive like natural racers it is a true shame you are cops. You all would be great to be in our team."

Nick spat blood at braga "i would rather die than ever be 'in your team'"

"Well that can be arranged but there are more important manners to get ahold of officer wilde…. Carl grab wilde and take him into the other room to….talk."

"*laughing* you won't ever be able to break me no matter what."

"Oh i wasn't talking about you nick i was talking about our wife who i think will be much easier to break" braga said as carl got judy down and quickly cuffed her and lead her to the other room then screams of pain are heard

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" rachelle yelled as judy continued to scream in pain

"Stop…...just please stop….i will tell you anything." nick said as he hung his head low. Braga smiled and the screaming stopped. Seconds later carl threw judy onto the floor. She was bloody and battered.

Braga walked up to nick and grabbed him by the snout "I need to know where something is….something no one but your brother has…."

-back at the smith ranch-

Bogo pulled into the driveway to find all the kits outside playing around. He looked around and saw the clones as well working at getting all the buildings back into shape and clearing away the overgrown bushes and trees. Bogo parked the car and got out and walked towards the garage where he found several clones working

"Commander thorner may i have a word?" bogo said and commander thorner came over

"Yeah what's up chief?"

"Listen thorner brian's body is missing"

"What do you mean missing?"

"Thorner brian is dead but we can't find his body anywhere and we have looked"

"Cheif you cant be serious."

"I am thorner. I want you to be the one to break it to everyone."

"I…..i….i will but when the time is right…. Where the hell is rachelle judy and nick?"

"Captured by braga. Be on high alert he could try something as power hungry as he is."

" we will keep our eyes out for anyone or anything suspicious sir."

"Alright thorner im going back to the precinct let me know if you need any help at all."

Bogo walked back out and drove away while thorner thought how to tell everyone about brian's death. He kept working and thinking for awhile until he took the kits inside. After making dinner for everyone thorner was about to call everyone to the living room but a alarm went off and he saw camera footage of several black SUV's coming up the driveway. He set the alarm and got the kits to safety when the SUV's windows opened and machine guns fired.

After his men took out several clones braga got judy nick and rachelle out of one of the SUV's and drug him into the garage. Nick inputted his password and the doors opened to reveal a massive vault of money and ancient artifacts. Braga and his men enter and grab several large bags of money. While the men quickly loads braga cuts the battery cables on all of brian's cars.

As bragas car speeds away the rest of the cars follow while one stays behind as bragas men start to shoot at the house. As soon as they do one of them falls to the ground dead then the next and the next. Finally the last one falls to the ground dead and the clones all look around but see only themselves then they see a figure walking towards them. They ready there weapons then lower them when the figure reveals himself as Brian.

"General? But….but your dead."

"Wasn't even close to it trooper. I used the force to shield myself from the fire and now I'm going to do what I should i have done at the beginning." brian said as he went over to the wall and scanned his hand and inputted a code. When the code was accepted part of the floor leading to the wall lowered and revealed a medium sized room containing multiple cars under covers. He went over to one and quickly ripped off the cover causing 2,000 years of dust to come flying off and reveal a sleek black car with a supercharger and blower coming out of the hood.

"Sir your gonna use the charger?! But we don't have any replacement parts for this car besides the engine, trans, rear end and brakes! You hurt the body the car is done."

Brian ignores the trooper and pours gas inside the gas tank emptying the 20 gallon gas tank and then gets in and the car starts right up. "Don't worry trooper if i damage the car i will fix it myself….again." brian says while speeding out and onto the road and gunning it.

Braga sat across from nick rachelle and judy smiling. He was petting a bag of money on his lap like it was a cat or a dog. "I want to thank you for your generous donation to our cause. I could really use two cops on the inside and i will remind you that if you don't your family will die."

"I would rather die than be your pawn." nick said braga only smiled until he heard the roar of a engine. Braga looked out the rear window and saw a small black dot coming up fast. As the seconds pass the dot got closer and closer and closer until he realized that his worst fear was coming true…. Brian smith was driving the 1970 dodge charger and was about to catch up. Braga yelled at the driver who pushed the pedal to the floor but suddenly the car jerked and started a barrel roll. When the car came to a halt on the wheels brian was already out of the charger with a 1911 in hand and shot the driver then the person sitting beside braga. Braga struggled to get out but the last thing he saw was his brains being splattered against the window.

 **Hey everyone im back again. Yeah i cut this chapter short a bit but dont worry gonna continue to update because i know alot of you enjoy this story. I have decided i will be giving away my return of the wildehopps story so whoever wants to message me I will be taking people but the ultimate decision is still up to me who it goes to. So hope you all enjoyed this story and i will see you next chapter.**


	41. STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

hey everyone its me. listen I am just going to say it now but i am not gonna continue this story for a little bit i will be continueing the dreamworks VS disney story but this story is put on hold until further notice. Im just facing a writers block on this story and might just skip some stuff and get it right up to about a couple weeks before the events of Disney vs. dreamworks but idk. please let me know what you think I should do and thank you


End file.
